Criminal Affairs
by Kalli
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto has always been a little on the bad side, but when she gets accused of a crime she didn't do, she has to get a job until more evidence is found to prove her innocence. Her job: The personal secretary of the flirtatious playboy, Li Syaoran.
1. The Uncommited Crime

Summary: Sakura is known to be a little bit on the bad side, but when she ends up in the wrong place at the wrong time, she is wrongly accused of a crime she didn't commit. It is decided that until Sakura can prove her innocence, she will do community service by working at a volunteer job in companies' office. The only job available to her is to be the personal secretary of the heir to the Li Clan and current head of their company, Li Syaoran, flirtatious playboy with a will as hard as rock. Will she succumb to his charms? And if she does, will he just break her heart and use her like the rest of his ex-girlfriends?  
  
The Roles:  
  
Sakura's Lawyer: Tomoyo Daidouji  
  
Sakura's Best Friend: Meiling Li  
  
Meiling's Guardian: When she first came to Japan, it was Wei. But when she turned 15, she got her own apartment.  
  
Sakura's other school friends: Rika Sasaki, Chiharu Mihara, and Yamazaki Takashi  
  
Syaoran's Partner: Eriol Hiirigizawa  
  
Syaoran's Recorder/File Keeper/Help + Information Director: Naoko Yanagisawa  
  
Eriol's Personal Secretary: Nakuru Akizuki  
  
Court Judge: Kaho Mizuki  
  
Sakura's Pet: Kero-chan, her golden lab puppy.  
  
Nakuru's Pet: Spinel a.k.a Suppi-chan, a small black lab puppy.  
  
Touya, Yukito, Terada-sensei, and Fujitaka play themselves.  
Kalli: It's me again! And I'm back with another new story! I have a lot of new story projects going on! I just finished a chapter of the Tenchi story, the very first chapter of my new Gundam Wing story, and now I'm finally working on this story! I've had the idea for a long time now, I just never got around to actually writing it. So right now, I've got 2 CCS stories to update, and I'm thinking about starting a story for Inuyasha. That's still undecided though.  
  
Kira: I can't believe u started a new story when you've got 4 more to finish!  
  
Kalli: I couldn't help it! This idea has been nagging at me for so long now!  
  
Kira: *rolls eyes* Whatever.  
  
Kalli: *sweatdrop* I know I really should stop thinking about all these new ideas, but I just keep having new thoughts!  
  
Spinel: Hi?  
  
Kalli: *sees Spinel* KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ur so cute!!!!!!!!  
  
Spinel: *quickly packs mini suitcase and runs out the door*  
  
Kalli: I wonder what his hurry was. Oh well, on with the story!  
  
Key:  
  
"Blah" - speaking  
  
'Blah' - thinking  
  
~~~- scene change  
  
#$Blah#$ - P.O.V. change  
  
*Blah* - actions  
  
a/n - authors note  
Criminal Affairs  
  
Chapter 1: The Uncommitted Crime  
  
By: Kalli  
~~~~Kinomoto Residence~~~~#$Sakura P.O.V.#$  
  
"Sakura! Time to get up!" yelled my dad, Fujitaka, from downstairs. I groaned and lazily slid out of bed and threw my regular school uniform on, then bounded down the steps.  
  
"Hey Kero." I said, petting our family pet, a little golden lab pup. I sat down at the table and dug into my pancakes. Then my brother Touya walked in and sat down with a smug smile on his face. He sat down across from me and grinned.  
  
"So, I hear you have another detention today kaijuu." He said as though his birthday had come early.  
  
I kicked him under the table and watched him get red in the face. "That's tomorrow, thank you very much!"  
  
He snorted and grinned. "Big difference. My mistake."  
  
I put my plate in the sink and whacked him over the head as I went to put my rollerblades on. He glared at me and I stuck my tongue out at him in return.  
  
I slipped my yellow, red, and white rollerblades on and zoomed out the door. As you can tell so far, I love beating up my older brother, and rollerblading. My name is Sakura Kinomoto if you didn't get that the first time. I guess you could say I'm a lil on the bad side. I skip class and swear a lot. But I'm a virgin, I don't act slutty, I don't smoke or get drunk, I just get into smaller trouble like getting detention. Every once in a while, I'll bring in a 3-day suspension.  
  
As I was skating, a red Taurus pulled up beside me and the window rolled down. The person inside the car whistled. "Hey cutie! Wanna ride with me?" asked the voice jokingly.  
  
I winked teasingly and opened the passenger door. "You know it, babe!"  
  
"Alright!" the person laughed. "Morning Saku."  
  
"Morning Mei." This person is my best friend in the entire world, Li Meiling. I call her Mei for short. I've known her since 2nd grade, which is when she first transferred to our school. She's 19, one year older than me, she should be in college, but when she transferred, she couldn't speak Japanese well enough to stay in the class she was in, so she was put in ours instead.  
  
Her favorite color is red, which you could probably tell by her outfit. She was wearing a red tank-top with jean shorts and red flip-flops. She had topped the outfit off with half-lens red sunglasses. She always wears her hair in odangos and is usually the one skipping class and getting in trouble with me. My partner in crime, I guess you could call her.  
  
"So, what do we have planned for today?" she asked.  
  
I leaned back in my seat and sighed. "Going to class and pissing the teachers off. What else?"  
  
She snorted. "We have such boring lives."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Oh yea. Dropping water balloons and messing with the fuse box gets boring. What should we do this weekend?"  
  
She smiled slyly. "I've got a date."  
  
"Who is it this time?"  
  
"Uh..some guy...whatshisname...oh, some guy that Yamazaki set me up with from the soccer team."  
  
"Another one?"  
  
"Yep. Why don't you ever go out with guys?"  
  
I smiled seductively. "I prefer girls."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Just kidding! I like girls, but not romantically. Just to hang out with."  
  
"Good, You had me worried there for a minute."  
  
Meiling reached over and turned on the radio. Ah, yes, the best way to start your morning is with a bit of rock music. Good ol' Offspring.  
  
After a few minutes of popping chips into our mouths and flicking off perverts who whistled at us, we arrived at our wonderful school from hell.  
  
We got out of the car and started walking towards the building. "Meiling! Sakura!" yelled a feminine voice behind us. We turned around and waved to Chiharu Mihara. She's one of our other friends. She always wears her hair in braids on the side of her head. We're also friends with her boyfriend, Yamazaki, and her best friend, Rika.  
  
"Morning Chiharu!"  
  
"Mornin." Said Meiling sleepily.  
  
"Hey, did you guys here about that gang that's been causing trouble lately?"  
  
"No, what's going on?" asked Meiling.  
  
"Well, they've been catching middle and elementary school kids who are on their way home and stealing their money or books and stuff like that, then beating them up for the fun of it. One kid's in the hospital with a broken arm. The police still haven't caught them yet."  
  
"That's terrible! We pick on younger kids, but not if we don't know them well enough to do so. Plus, we never hurt them!" I said.  
  
Meiling nodded. "We'll beat those guys to the sorry pulp they should be if we ever run into them."  
  
Chiharu smiled. "They usually hide out in alleys or dark places."  
  
"Thanks for the tip. Now, let's get to class."  
  
We walked off chatting happily, without a care in the world. Little did we know the kind of trouble we were about to drag ourselves into. Mainly me, just my luck.  
  
~~~~~Later that day after school~~~~~  
  
I ran out of my last class and into the fresh air outside. Meiling and the others were following closely behind me. Rika and Yamazaki were there this time. Rika has short, wavy hair down to her shoulders, and Yamazaki has spiky black hair.  
  
"Finally out of school!" I said enthusiastically.  
  
"Yep, and we got 4 detentions each today. It's a new record!" said Meiling.  
  
"Yessssssss!" We gave each other a high-five and jumped around like we were high on something.  
  
"Hey guys, we'll see you tomorrow. Me and Rika have to study for a test in math. Your so lucky your not in our class."  
  
"We know." I said grinning.  
  
Rika rolled her eyes. "I bet." She grabbed her backpack and started walking towards the school library with Chiharu. "Later!" she called out behind her.  
  
"I got soccer practice today. Pray for me. I had to be goalie last time. Or as I like to call it, the ball target." said Yamazaki, then ran off.  
  
We snorted and laughed. "Poor Yamazaki. Hey, Meiling, do you think I could hitch a ride with you today?"  
  
"Nope, Sorry Saku. I gotta hit the store for some more groceries."  
  
"Alright. I guess I'll walk home today."  
  
"Sorry. See ya."  
  
"See ya." I walked off in the opposite direction towards my house. After a few minutes of walking, I heard voices in a nearby alley. I walked closer to hear what they were saying.  
  
"Hand over the money, kid." Said a gruff voice.  
  
"I-I don't h-h-have any m-money, mister!" said a young voice, which I could tell belonged to a young boy.  
  
"Bullshit, you little brat!" said another voice. Then I heard a slapping sound and a shriek followed. Then it clicked. 'This must be the gang Chiharu told us about!' I thought. I could tell the kid was already hurt. And I was pretty sure that if I didn't do anything, he'd be hurt even more than he already is. I took a deep breath and whipped around the corner to face them.  
  
"Hey! Leave the kid alone!" I yelled. 5 rough-looking guys gave me angry looks. They shoved the kid to the ground, where he banged his head against the wall and he was obviously knocked out.  
  
"What do you want, bitch?"  
  
"I told you to leave that kid alone! Didn't you hear him? He has no money!"  
  
"Yeah, right. What are you gonna do about it? You wanna fight us?" the guy who I assumed was the leader, asked me mockingly.  
  
I hesitated, then answered confidently. "You bet!" I figured 'These guys are street thugs. No big deal.'  
  
They lost their goofy, cocky exterior and started running at me. I dodged most of them and even landed a nice hard kick to the spinal cord of one of the guys. I ran towards the kid, but was stopped by another guy who grabbed me around the waist with a tight hold. I jerked my elbow up desperately and elbowed him in the nose. He stumbled back holding his nose.  
  
I yelled out to the kid. "Kid! Stay where you are! I'm coming to help you!" I yelled, even though I had a bad feeling he couldn't hear one damned thing I was saying at the moment. I felt a hard jolt to my side and slammed into the wall beside me. I gripped my side, but kept going towards the kid. As I moved towards him, I saw his eyes slightly open. I blinked to make sure I had just seen that. The 3 that were left tried everything they could to keep me away. One punched me in the face, which I was sure was gonna result in a black eye later, but right now, I had to get the kid out of there. I looked back, and his eyes were closed and he was out cold. So, once again, I tried to get to him.  
  
But one of the gang members got there first and knocked the kid against a pipe, then turned to me and said "We'll leave this kid to you, but don't mess with us again bitch." He spat out.  
  
Then I heard a wailing sound in the distance. As it got closer, I could tell what it was. *WOO WOO WOO* (police car sound if you didn't get that). The guys started running and jumped over a fence and out of sight. I sunk to the ground next to the kid and pulled him to me.  
  
I shook him gently. "Kid, hey wake up. Kid!". Then I spotted a small red backpack near where he was laying and picked it up. I looked in the inside of one of the pockets and found a small piece of paper that had 'This bag belongs to Shiro Hitaka. If found, please return.' Written on it. "Shiro, huh? I wonder where this kid lives."  
  
"Put the kid down and back away!" came a strong voice that was a few yards away from me. I jumped and turned to find a policeman pointing a gun at me and holding a radio in his hand, saying something I couldn't hear.  
  
I lay the kid down next to his bag and backed away with my hands in the air. 2 paramedics came and took the kid and the backpack away. The policeman walked up to me and grabbed my arm. "Your going to the station with us, young lady." He said in a grave voice.  
  
I shuddered a little and sat down in the back of the police car. After we started driving, I leaned forward and asked "How'd you guys know what was going on?"  
  
"We got a call from one of the residents in the apartment building you were next to."  
  
"Oh. Um, look, I'm sure you've heard about the gang that's been doing this kind of thing. I'm almost positive it was them and I-"  
  
"Save it, kid. Your gonna have to go to court anyway. You're a witness and a suspect at the moment."  
  
"Suspect?!" I asked with obvious panic in my voice. "I swear I was trying to help the kid from those guys! I wasn't trying to hurt him at all!"  
  
"The resident who called us said it sounded like there were only 2 others, and we didn't see any others there except you when we got there. You may be innocent ma'am, but until you have evidence to prove that, you'll stay main suspect."  
  
I decided not to talk the rest of the way. I was panicking. I was bad, sure, but this bad?! Never! 'There's plenty of reason to think I'm guilty, even though I'm not. And what evidence is there to prove that I'm not?! Wait, the kid! He can testify! He was conscious when he saw me come to help him!' I relaxed a little at this. I eventually drifted off to sleep, unaware of what was about to happen to me.  
~~~~A few hours later~~~~  
  
I sighed deeply. My dad and brother had been allowed to talk to me for about 15 minutes and I had been able to explain to them what happened. But after that, they had been forced to leave. Chiharu, Yamazaki, and Rika had already come in to talk with me. They were allowed to stay a little longer because they gave the guard a box of doughnuts. Meiling, they said, was still out shopping and probably hadn't gotten the message yet.  
  
"Sakura!" I looked up to see who it was.  
  
I jumped up from the small cot in my cell and pressed my face against the bars. "Meiling! Get me outta here!" I begged.  
  
"Sorry miss, visiting hours for this girl are over." Said the guard strictly.  
  
Meiling glared at him. "Boy, you better get off of your fat ass and let me in or let her out before I break this door down and make you wish you were never born!" she threatened. I could almost see the flames in her eyes. Now, where were those devil horns of hers.....ah, yes, there they were, right on top of her head as usual.  
  
"Young lady, I can arrest you for that mouth of yours!" he warned.  
  
She sighed fakely. 'Uh-oh, the fake sigh. What's she up to now?'. She looked up at him and smiled. "I guess I'll just have to" she pulled out 3 boxes of doughnuts from behind her back. "Eat these yummy chocolate covered doughnuts by myself."  
  
The guard looked longingly at the doughnuts that Meiling was holding. "Well, I suppose I could allow you about 20 minutes."  
  
"How about you let me stay with my best friend for the rest of the night? I promise I'll take the blame if you get in any trouble!"  
  
"1 hour and that's the best I can give you."  
  
Meiling cleared her throat and pulled a doughnut out. "Did I mention that they have sprinkles?"  
  
The guard rushed forward and tried to grab it out of her hand. She pulled it away at the last minute. "Whole night, and I give you all 3 boxes. Deal?"  
  
He eagerly nodded and opened the door. She stepped in and handed the doughnuts to him. He grabbed them and stuffed one whole into his mouth. She gave him a disgusted look and pulled up a chair in front of my cell. "So, how ya holdin up? Rika already told me what happened. Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm just fine except for a few bruises."  
  
"Yeah. You're already forming a black eye. So, do you already know what the evidence is to prove that you're innocent?"  
  
"Yeah, the kid, his name is Shiro, saw me when I came to try to rescue him. Then he was knocked out, but he can still tell them that it was me who was trying to help him!"  
  
Meiling looked at the ground uncomfortably and then slowly spoke. "Um....Sakura, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but the kid-Shiro, is in the hospital. I asked about him and they said that he's got amnesia. They say it's probably from being thrown into a hard surface so many times, but he doesn't remember his name or who he is. He won't be able to even go home for probably another 3-4 months. So, you don't have too much evidence to go on right now."  
  
It took a few minutes for this to sink in. "Mei, does this mean?....."  
  
"No, you won't be here for that long. They'll probably just make sure that there's someone there with you at all times. You'll still go to school, but it's very likely that you'll have to do an afternoon job for one of the companies here or in Tokyo as community service until you can prove that your innocent."  
  
I blinked. "Really?" Meiling nodded. "Well, I guess that won't be so bad. Do I get to keep the money I make from this job?"  
  
Meilings brow wrinkled in thought. "I think she said you'd get to keep about 25- 60 % if you're lucky."  
  
"She?" I asked suspiciously.  
  
Meiling smiled widely. "Your new lawyer! Did you really think I knew that much about what your punishment would be because I was a law genius? I hope not."  
  
"I WAS wondering about that. Where do I get the money to pay this lawyer?"  
  
"I'm paying for it!"  
  
"Where do you GET this money anyway?"  
  
"My family in Hong-Kong."  
  
"I see. Are they rich or something?"  
  
She nodded. "They're a pretty powerful clan in China, so if I need money for something that they think is important enough, they'll send me some!"  
  
"I get it. So, tell me about this lawyer woman."  
  
"Her name is Tomoyo Daidouji. She's won 9 out of 10 of all her cases. She's had about 200 at the moment. They say she's like a tiger when it comes to the courtroom. But she sounded very friendly on the phone. You'll meet her tomorrow around 3. You'll know who she is when you see her. It's easy to tell she's a lawyer."  
  
"Did you already meet her?"  
  
"No, I looked at a picture of her in this brochure from the law firm she works at. She said she loved the challenge of your case, so she gave me a discount! I like the woman already!"  
  
I laughed. "Does that mean that you get to keep the rest for your own purposes?"  
  
She grinned slyly. "Yep! Oh yea, one more thing, your lawyer even agreed that if I paid for it, she can get you out of here and take you to a nice place for dinner."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Um..I think it was this place called Zen Sushi. It's a small restaurant downtown. Sushi, Tempura, ya know, that kinda thing. It's so cute!" she squealed excitedly.  
  
"I think you've told me about that place before. Does she have any idea where I'll be working?"  
  
Meiling shook her head. "Probably not. I asked about that too. She says that the company you work at will have to actually offer the position. You probably won't get to choose your job unless they have more than one available. So, it's probably gonna be something completely random."  
  
"Great. At least I can still go on living somewhat normally though."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
*SNORE* I jumped a little , then saw the guard fast asleep on his desk snoring with some drool on his chin.  
  
Meiling smiled innocently and faked a baby tone. "Gee, I guess he musta been sweepy, huh?"  
  
Then it clicked. "Mei, tell me you didn't....."  
  
She grinned sheepishly. "Well, I figured it'd be a good back-up plan just in case he tried to trick me!"  
  
I slapped a hand to my forehead. "I should've known."  
  
*yawn* "I'm sleepy. You should try to rest too, Sakura, you go to court tomorrow."  
  
I gulped. "I do?"  
  
"Yep. It'll only be for about half an hour though. It's just to see what should happen from here."  
  
"Oh. Well, good night."  
  
"G'night."  
  
A few minutes later Meiling was sleeping like a baby. Obviously not a very innocent baby, but still. I sighed and stared at the ceiling for a few minutes. 'I guess all I can do now is hope. Oh well, Mei's right. I better get some sleep while I can.' I rolled over on my side and nestled into the stiff cot the best I could. I finally fell asleep (even though it was verrrrrrrrrryyyyyy difficult).  
  
~~~~~The next morning~~~~~  
  
"Hey, Saku, wake up!" whispered Meiling.  
  
I groaned and rolled over. "Go away Kero, I still have 10 more frickin minutes, ya know."  
  
Meiling snorted. "Oh no, you don't. It's 3 in the afternoon."  
  
"3?!" I yelped, shooting out of bed.  
  
She nodded. "Here, I dropped by your house and got some more....uh, ....presentable clothes for you to wear."  
  
"Hehe..Thanks." I said sweatdropping while looking down at the dirty school uniform I still had on.  
  
I looked at what she had brought me. "You didn't get a flashy halter top or anything for me to wear in court, right?"  
  
"Why not? I'm sure you could win the judge over easily enough with the right outfit."  
  
Then I heard a strong female voice behind Meiling. "I don't think so. It's highly unlikely that the judge for this will like an outfit like that."  
  
Meiling apparently already knew who it was. "Why? Could he really be that much of a stiff?"  
  
"No, actually, this judge is very nice, very relaxed."  
  
"Just not perverted?"  
  
"I wouldn't know."  
  
"Shouldn't you be able to tell with the guy?"  
  
"Well, for one thing, this 'guy' is a woman."  
  
Meiling blushed a little. "Oops. Well, that certainly would explain a few things." She said laughing nervously.  
  
I tried to peek over Meiling's shoulder. "Who is that, Mei?"  
  
"Oh, this is, well, I assume this is, your lawyer, Daidouji Tomoyo." She stepped aside, revealing a stunning woman. She had an air of confidence about her. Meiling was right, you could tell she was a lawyer, even though her khakis and long-sleeved black T-shirt didn't match her air. But the way she held herself showed she was much more than a common woman. Her dark purple-tinted hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail. Her eyes were sapphire-blue and gazed at me with a calm, thoughtful look.  
  
"Correct. Please call me Tomoyo. I'm not one for formalities. I assume you" she looked at Meiling. "Are Li Meiling?"  
  
Meiling nodded. "Yep, that's me."  
  
Then she turned to me. "Then you must be Sakura Kinomoto. I'll be representing you in your case. Meiling has already filled me in on the details."  
  
"I'm sorry for not being very, uh, presentable at the moment. I haven't had a chance to change for a while."  
  
"No problem. You can go ahead and change now if you like." She said, calmly turning her back to me. Meiling followed suit.  
  
I quickly slipped into the jeans and cream-colored shirt Meiling had brought me and called out. "Okay, I'm done now. You can turn around."  
  
They turned back around. Then I reached up and tried to smooth my hair down, with no luck whatsoever. Tomoyo fished through her purse and took out a dark blue brush. "You can use this if you like."  
  
I quickly brushed out my hair and pulled it into the tightest braid I could manage, then handed it back to her. I liked her already. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem. So, do you want to come out of your cell now?"  
  
I sweatdropped when I saw that I was still standing in the middle of the cell, even though the door was wide open. 'You sure are smart, aren't ya, Sakura?' I said to myself.  
  
I stepped out and extended my hand to her. "Nice to meet you."  
  
"Likewise." She replied, smiling gently and shaking my hand. "So, shall we get going?" she asked, picking up her purse and walking towards the door.  
  
"Go where?" I asked, puzzled.  
  
"To court. It starts in 15 minutes. It takes about 10 to get over there, so let's go." Meiling and I followed her out the door. She walked up to a sleek blue camaro and opened the door. "Hop in, ladies."  
  
We sat down inside the car and admired the interior. We didn't have too much time for that though, because we soon learned that Tomoyo's driving was nowhere near as calm as she was. When we finally got to the courtroom, Meiling looked pale and was pressed against the back of her seat, and I was clinging to the head of the seat in front of me.  
  
"God help us." Muttered Meiling shakily.  
  
"I'll never take life for granted again." I replied.  
  
Tomoyo looked back at us worriedly. "Are you 2 alright?"  
  
"Tomoyo, where the hell did you learn to drive?" asked Meiling.  
  
"My mother. Of course, she prefers a motorcycle to a car, so if you'd rather......."  
  
"NO!" we both shouted at the same time.  
  
She laughed. "Alright, alright. Let's go, shall we?"  
  
We nodded and slowly got out of the car. Tomoyo and me started walking towards the courthouse, but then noticed that Meiling wasn't following us. We turned around and there was Meiling, kneeling and repeatedly kissing the ground.  
  
"Yuck."  
  
Tomoyo nodded. "Was my driving THAT bad?"  
  
"I take the 5th amendment. I don't have to answer that question because I have the right to remain silent."  
  
She laughed and gave me a lopsided grin. "Alright then." She turned towards Meiling and yelled "Oi! Meiling! We have to get to court now!"  
  
Meiling stood up blushing from embarrassment and walked quickly towards us. "Uh, sorry bout that."  
  
"I've seen worse" replied Tomoyo.  
  
"Does Meiling have a twin sister or something?" I asked jokingly.  
  
Meiling lightly punched me in the arm and glared at me teasingly. "Haha, very funny."  
  
A few seconds later, we had entered the courtroom. It looked exactly like you'd expect it to. Brown wooden walls, 2 tables, and 2 rows of benches on both sides with the judge's booth in the middle. We followed Tomoyo to one of the tables and sat down nervously. There were only a few other people, my parents and close friends (who Mei went to sit with), and a few other people who I assumed were relatives of Shiro.  
  
"All stand for the honorable judge Mizuki." Boomed a deep voice suddenly.  
  
I jumped in my seat, then quickly stood up as a pretty middle-aged woman with long red hair and brown eyes walked in and sat down at the judges' bench. "Alright, let's just get straight to it, since I'm not one for all those formal starts, ok?"  
  
A few people laughed and she just smiled gently. "Alright, now, you must be Sakura Kinomoto, correct?" she asked, glancing at me.  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Alright. You seem like a nice enough girl. We talked to some of your teachers and classmates about it. We got reports of skipping and pranks, but as far as we can tell, no drugs, sexual harassment, or violence that wasn't just joking around." She said authoritatively.  
  
"So, I believe that you probably didn't do this, and Shiro's parents, after looking at your records, agree with me." She glanced at the table next to us where a gentle-looking woman with black hair and gold eyes sat next to their lawyer and a man with tan-gold hair and blue eyes who I assumed was her husband. They both smiled slightly and nodded. I smiled back.  
  
"However, we can't find any evidence that you did or didn't do this. That's our problem. Shiro is the only person who can tell us anything, so until he's able to testify, or we get enough hard-core evidence to prove ANYTHING about this case, you'll be watched, but we can't keep you in jail or juvenile hall without actual evidence or reason, so, you get to go to school, and do all the things you normally do, but we'll have to keep an eye on you."  
  
I sighed, but then found out it was too early to be completely relieved.  
  
"Also, as a precaution, just in case you did for some reason do this, you'll have to get a job with a company that has a job offering and is willing to take you. There's only one company at the moment that's available, and that's the Li Company. Good news: Your job makes pretty good money and you get to keep 60% of all your profits."  
  
I smiled happily. This wasn't so bad after all. She chuckled lightly. "Don't smile so soon. The bad news: your job is to be the personal secretary of the head of the company, Li Syaoran." Some of the females in the court looked at each other and started whispering.  
  
"Okay..." I said hesitantly. The females that had been whispering started laughing, along with the judge.  
  
She eyed me amusingly. "I'll get Daidouji-san to fill you in, ok? Alright, your all dismissed."  
  
Everyone got up and started walking towards the door, chatting happily. I turned to Tomoyo with a questioning look. "Tomoyo, what were they talking about?"  
  
"I'll tell you at dinner. Let's go ahead and drive over there now."  
  
I turned to her in panic. "Let someone else drive! Please!"  
  
"Fine, You can drive." She said, dropping the keys into my hands.  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
Meiling walked up to us. "Sakura, I'll see you tomorrow. I gotta get home. Bye!"  
  
"Bye Mei!" I yelled as she ran off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~At the Restaurant~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'll have the shrimp tempura."  
  
"I'll have the bento box."  
  
After the waitress had walked away to get our orders, I turned to Tomoyo. "So what's the deal with this guy, Li Syaoran?"  
  
She snorted a little. "He's famous, or infamous, I should probably say, for playing a lot of women and using them for their looks. When you go into his office, you'll notice that almost all of his female workers are attractive women. He's rich, smart, and in truth, very handsome."  
  
I nodded. "Gotcha. When do I start?"  
  
"Tomorrow." She answered.  
  
I almost choked on my food. "Tomorrow!" I managed to get out.  
  
She nodded. "Yep. I've already been given the information you'll need to get there. There's a girl named Naoko Yanagisawa that goes to your school that works in his office also. She's agreed to meet you at the front of the school after your classes are over. She has-"  
  
"Brown hair and wears glasses, right?" Tomoyo nodded at this. "Yeah, I know her. She's been my partner on a few projects and she's in my science class. She's really nice. What's her job?"  
  
"She's the director of the information booth and the record keeper." Tomoyo replied.  
  
"I see. Well, I guess I'll see just how bad this guy is tomorrow."  
  
She laughed. "Good luck." And we clinked our water glasses together in a toast.  
  
~~~~~Same Time at the Li Company~~~~~~~~#$Syaoran P.O.V.#$  
  
"Oh, Syaoran.." Moaned a dark green haired girl who was in my arms.  
  
"Hmmm...yeah?"  
  
"You *kiss* are *kiss* so *kiss* good *kiss* at *kiss* kissing! *kiss*" she said.  
  
"Yeah, *kiss* I know."  
  
She giggled and pushed up against me. Then the door opened and my partner, Eriol Hiirigizawa, walked in. He had a very amused look on his face. "Sorry to interrupt your oh-so-important business, Syaoran, but your mother is on the phone."  
  
My eyes widened. 'God help me.' "Put her on."  
  
The girl pouted. "Syaoran, what about the rest of our night?"  
  
I winked at her. "Sorry, babe, but we're over."  
  
She stepped back from me. "Y-you mean you just used me for 2 days and your dumping me?!"  
  
I nodded. "Yep."  
  
"B-but you said that we could go out to dinner this Friday and then go on a romantic walk and so many other things! And they were all lies?!"  
  
"That's right." I said matter-of-factly.  
  
She sniffed as tears sprang to her eyes. "Y-you jerk! I-I don't believe you! H-how could you d-do this to me?!"  
  
"Life's not fair. Get over it. Did you really think I'd make those promises if I'd just been dating you for 2 days? Ha! I hope not."  
  
A tear rolled down her cheek as she turned and ran out the door crying. I just smiled, then turned to Eriol, who was still standing in the doorway. "I thought you were gonna get my mother on the phone in here."  
  
Eriol smiled slowly. "I did."  
  
"Hello, my dear son." Said a cold and serious voice over the intercom.  
  
Now was a good time to panic. "Mother! I-I had no idea that you were there!"  
  
"That's why I didn't say anything. Syaoran, I've had enough of your stupid relationships. None of them mean anything! Your already 20, you should find a nice young girl and settle down!"  
  
"I have a few more years."  
  
"I hope you mean a few more years to find the right woman that will last more than 2 days!"  
  
"B-but-"  
  
"You WILL find a suitable girl. I can't control it if you want to have meaningless relationships, but in 7 months, you WILL have found a nice young lady who could become a good wife and be approved by the clan. She has to WANT to marry you, not just be some girl you picked up 2 days before the deadline. If your relationship doesn't work out, you can find someone else, but no more of those stupid 2-days after this!" she said strictly.  
  
"Yes, mother." I said, sinking into my chair miserably.  
  
"Good boy. I love you, Syaoran. Now, be GOOD, alright."  
  
"Okay. I love you too." My mother could be scary sometimes.  
  
"Well, aren't you the lucky one?" said Eriol smugly.  
  
"Your still here?" I groaned.  
  
"Yep. I just got a replacement for your personal secretary."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep. She has to get a job as part of a requirement from judge Mizuki."  
  
"Mizuki Kaho?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Ah, yes. We've dealt with her before. She's cute."  
  
"And too old for you, Syaoran. But the girl is only 18. Here's the report on the case so that you know what's going on." He said, throwing a folder on top of my desk.  
  
I flipped through it. "Thanks. I'll look over it later."  
  
"She starts tomorrow. Naoko's bringing her."  
  
"Yanagisawa? Ya know, she's one of the only females who works for me that I can't get a date with. Stubborn gal, but a real hard worker."  
  
"At least you only asked once. She probably would've quit if you had asked more than 2 times."  
  
"Maybe. Oh well, I'll let her be. Well, I'm going home. See you tomorrow."  
  
"You too. Syanora!"  
~~~~~~Next Day at Kinomoto Residence~~~~~~~#$Sakura P.O.V.#$  
  
*RRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGG* "Go away" I mumbled at my alarm clock. Of course, since I was talking to an inanimate object, it didn't obey my command, the damned thing, and lucky lil me got to get out of the nice, warm, comfy, flu- *snore*  
  
"SAKURA!!!!!!! I KNOW THAT YOU DIDN'T JUST GO BACK TO SLEEPIN YOUR BED!" yelled an obviously smug Touya from downstairs.  
  
"Go to hell." I moaned to myself. "It's where you came from." I added as an after-thought.  
  
I finally dragged myself out of bed and downstairs. "Morning." I said sleepily.  
  
"Morning Kaijuu."  
  
"Go away Baka-SAMA, don't you have something better to do?"  
  
"Not right now."  
  
"Shut up, moron."  
  
"Monster."  
  
"Idiot!"  
  
"Squirt!"  
  
"Dimwit!"  
  
"Half-wit!"  
  
"No wit!"  
  
"No brain!"  
  
"Mr. I-still-sleep-with-my-baby-blanket-and-purple-teddy-bear-from-when-I- was-5-years-old!" I yelled triumphantly.  
  
He shut up and sat down, then slammed his fork on the table in frustration. Dad looked at him exasperatedly. "Touya, I keep telling you, don't slam your fork on the table!"  
  
"Sorry." He muttered.  
  
"Alright. Now be good and eat up!"  
  
1 breakfast, 2 name wars, and 3 kicks in the shin later, I was ready to go...almost. "Uh, Sakura, is it wear your pajamas day or something?" asked Touya, obviously trying to hold in his laughter.  
  
"Huh?" I looked down at what I was wearing. "Oops. Be right back." After I had run upstairs and changed, Meiling was already waiting outside to pick me up.  
  
"Morning! Ready for your new life of payment for a crime you didn't do to begin?"  
  
"It's too early." I replied grumpily.  
  
"Tough luck. Let's go."  
  
I dragged myself into her car and finally managed to wake up after listening to a few rock songs. When we arrived at school, everyone came rushing up to me.  
  
"Did you do it?"  
  
"Did you beat that kid up?"  
  
"Are you gonna go to jail?"  
  
"Are you getting sued?"  
  
"MOVE IT PEOPLE, FRIENDS COMIN THROUGH!"  
  
Thank god for Chiharu Mihara's occasional bossy nature. "Nothing to see here, keep moving!" she yelled ferociously.  
  
People finally walked off chattering excitedly. "Thanks Chiharu." I said gratefully.  
  
"No prob. Ready to go to class?"  
  
"Yep. But first, I gotta take care of one thing."  
  
"Alright, we'll wait for you."  
  
"Thanks." After that, I ran off to find Naoko. I looked for a few seconds and finally spotted her chatting with a promising Track star named Rei that was a grade higher than me.  
  
I walked up to them a little timidly. "Um.....morning."  
  
They turned to me with surprised looks on their faces. "Morning Sakura- san!" greeted Rei smiling.  
  
"Good morning." Said Naoko politely.  
  
"Naoko, you're the one who's showing me the Li Co. , right?"  
  
She nodded. "Yep. It'll be good to finally have a girl my age that's not some stupid big-chested bimbo working there. I'll meet you in front of the school after classes, ok?"  
  
"Sure. I just wanted to check and make sure that everything's in order."  
  
"Alright, well, we'll see you later."  
  
Then I ran back to Chiharu and Meiling, who were tapping their feet. "Finally!" said Meiling in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"What were you talking to Yanagisawa for?" asked Chiharu curiously.  
  
"I had to ask her if she was the on showing me around the workplace."  
  
"That's right, she works there too, doesn't she?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
*Ring* We all checked our watches. "Not again!" I yelled and sped off to class.  
  
~~~~~~~~After School~~~~~~~~~  
  
I walked up to Naoko, who was waiting patiently by the front door. She turned to me smiling. "Ready?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Good. Now, let me tell you about Li. He's nice, in a flirty, somewhat annoying way. He's a very hands-on worker when it comes to his female workers. Very cute, but don't let that fool you. The longest relationship he's ever had, according to his partner, was 1 week and a half."  
  
"He has a partner?"  
  
"Yep, his name is Hiirigizawa Eriol. He's much nicer. His personal secretary is a few years older than us, but she's nice. Kinda hyper though. He's pretty cute too, and he's nowhere near as bad as Li when it comes to women. He thinks their cute, but he rarely dates one. You'll probably like him more than Li."  
  
"Probably."  
  
We took a bus to Tokyo, where we got off and walked to a huge building that had "Li Company" on the side in tall, shining, silver-ish letters.  
  
"This is it, Sakura-san." Said Naoko.  
  
I stared for a few seconds, then followed Naoko into the building. We took the elevator to the 10th floor and got off. "This is were you and me will be working. You won't usually have to go to any other floor, so don't worry about them."  
  
"Naoko!" said an energetic female voice behind us. I turned and met 2 brown eyes that sparkled with interest. The girl appeared to be a few years older than us, and a few inches taller at that. She had long, dark brown hair down hair back with one lock of it braided and tied with a pink bead that was flipped to the front of her shoulder. She also had mid-face length locks of hair on both sides of her face. She was wearing a light blue business suit and had a stack of papers in her hand.  
  
"Hey Nakuru! This is Sakura Kinomoto, Li's new secretary."  
  
"I see, you must be that girl I heard about. Nice to meet you. Sorry I don't have more time to talk, but if I carry these papers much longer, I think my arms are gonna fall off!"  
  
"Then we'll see you later!" I called as she walked off.  
  
Naoko turned to me. "That was Hiirigizawa's secretary, Akizuki Nakuru. The one I told you about earlier." Then she started walking again. She pointed to a few other women and told me who they were, but I didn't really pay attention, I just nodded at whatever she said, but I was really thinking about what my new 'Boss' would be like.  
  
We finally reached a large dark wooden door with "Li Syaoran-Company President" printed on a golden nameplate. Naoko knocked on the door and I heard a deep, smooth voice answer. "Yes?"  
  
"Mr.Li, your new secretary is here." Said Naoko.  
  
"Show her in, please."  
  
Naoko opened the door and I stepped in to meet my new boss.  
THE END  
Kalli: Sorry to leave a cliffhanger, but remember, the more reviews, the faster I update (That's usually the case anyways.)  
  
Kira: *pinching Spinels cheeks* Awww..you are just so CUTE!!!!!!!! *squeals*  
  
Spinel: Help meeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kalli: You? Help ME!  
  
Spinel: ME!  
  
Kalli: ME!  
  
Kira: POCKY! ^.^  
  
Spinel + Kalli: Eh? *sweatdrop*  
  
Kira: Pocky!  
  
Kalli: I'm just gonna give the preview now. Here it is:  
  
Sakura meets her new boss, and it's irritation at first sight! Well, actually first pick-up line, but newayz, Sakura is waiting for Syaoran to get off the phone when she finds a very familiar looking picture of him and a girl when they were about 5 years old that gives Sakura an extreme control over her now boss-turned-grumbling-servant. Wait and see next time exactly what the picture holds in Chapter 2: 'The Picture of the Past Days of Li!'  
  
Kalli: Well, that's all for now, and don't forget to REVIEW!!!!!!! THANK YOU VERY MUCH TO THE PEOPLE WHO DO!!!!!!!!! *sniffs* Please review?! I'll be your best friend! Haha, j/k! Ja for now! 


	2. The Picture of the Past Days of Li

Kalli: YAY!!!!! It appears that my first chapter was successful! SO, here are the Review replies for the first chapter:  
  
CCS Fan- Thank u! Sorry it took a while to update!  
  
Megami no Hikari- I like ur pen name! (It means 'Goddess of Light' , right?) Sorry about the cliffy, but don't worry! I didn't put a very big cliffy on this one! *wink, wink*  
  
Ice- ICE-CHAN! Arigato! I think ur the one who's not online enough! (j/k!) Thankies!  
  
xX-Angelic Petal-xX- Aww, ur so sweet! Thank you! I finally updated! (emphasis on 'Finally!')  
  
Chibi Akuma- I like ur name 2! 'Mini Nightmare'. Newayz, ur review was funny, and I loved it! Thank you! Here's MORE for u, lol.  
  
Taterbaby123- It's weird, normally my first chapters are way shorter than this, but it took longer for me to write the entire thing this time! ^.^ Thanks!  
  
Xxsw33txhunni3xx-Thank u! Ur so kind!  
  
FireDragon- Hey T! Thank u! ^.~ I like ur new name better than ur old one! Hehe, u better make sure that my Precious Leo, my Wahoo-Baby, and my Porfiada-Beauty STAY okay! Hahaha, yes, Porfiada is now MINE!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
SaKuRa LoVa- Hehehe..................*sweatdrop* So I didn't exactly update QUICK or nething, but, hey, that's alright! *laughs nervously*  
  
Dangerous-beans- *laughs evilly* The piccie shall be revealed in this chappie! Thankies!  
  
Jackal loves daniel radcl- Sorry bout the cliffy, but don't worry, there's not a big one on this chap!  
  
Kira: Our guest for this week is Yamazaki!  
  
Yamazaki: Did you know that peaches are actually reincarnations of fish that used to be peach-colored and they had- *whack*  
  
Kalli: Mou, Chiharu was right! Such stupid lies! *sigh*  
  
Kira: I'm hungry.  
  
Kalli: *rolls eyes* Whoopee, Kira. It's really amazing. It's not like your hungry very often anyway.  
  
Kira: -_-;; shut up.  
  
Kalli: Well, SUMMER BREAK IS FINALLY HERE!!!!!!!!!!!! *grabs beach towel and sunglasses* My favorite time of year! ^.^ As for my plans for this fic:  
  
I'll be updating about twice a month, maybe more. I'd do more, but I want to finish up one fic, get about halfway through 2, come up with new ideas for the other one, and start a brand-new Inuyasha fanfic.  
  
Kira: It's my favorite season too! I get to knock out the horny guys at the beach with baseball bats! ^o^  
  
Kalli: *sweatdrop* Whatever. I think I'm gonna start the fic now.  
  
The Picture of the Past Days of Li  
  
By: Kalli  
  
~~~~~~~~A few minutes before Sakura and Naoko arrive~~~~#$Syaoran P.O.V.#$  
  
"Syaoran, your mother is on Line 2. She wants to talk to you now." Said Nakuru in a stressed voice.  
  
"Sure. Say, Nakuru, how would you like to marry me?" I asked hopefully. 'Hey, she's hot, and I know her. Oh, and she's smart.'  
  
"Back off of my Secretary, Syaoran." Came Eriol's voice in the background.  
  
"Sorry. Say, Eriol, would you-"  
  
"No, sorry, I won't marry you."  
  
I glared at the intercom. "That's not what I was gonna ask you. Nobody's THAT stupid, Eriol. I was gonna ask if you would find me one of those women who loves all that romantic stuff and would go out with me for about 7 and ½ months, then wouldn't be heart-broken if I just bluntly broke it off."  
  
"Syaoran, I don't think there are any women like that. You may actually have to be tied down."  
  
I winced. "I dunno if it's possible for me to do that."  
  
A stern female voice then spoke through the intercom. "Then you better MAKE it possible, my dear son."  
  
"M-mother!"  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
"Um, hold on a second."  
  
I switched to Eriol's line. "Eriol! STOP DOING THAT!!!!!!"  
  
"Well, if you would keep your stupid mouth shut and be quiet, you wouldn't be in these situations."  
  
"Shut up." I grumbled, and switched back to the line with my mother. "Ok, I'm back."  
  
"I hope you haven't forgotten about finding a fiancé."  
  
"Of course not. I'm working on it."  
  
"Good. Eriol will be reporting to me on your relationships up until the next time you meet the elders again in 7 months."  
  
I scowled at this. "That's wonderful."  
  
Then I heard a knock on the door. "Hold on a second, Mother."  
  
I pushed the hold button and yelled "Yes?"  
  
"Mr.Li, your new secretary is here."  
  
"Show her in, please." I pushed the hold button again and said "Mother, I'll have to call you back later. My new secretary just arrived."  
  
"Alright. Goodbye." I hung up and looked to the opening door.  
  
I was expecting some gothic punk girl with dyed and streaked hair with black clothes and a major attitude. Instead I got an angelic beauty.  
  
A young girl walked in with a high-school uniform on. 'Hmm, a schoolgirl,huh?'. She had auburn hair and lightly tanned skin. The skin around one of her eyes looked a shade or 2 darker than the other one. I assumed it was a black eye covered with make- up. She smiled lightly and said "Hi! I'm Sakura Kinomoto."  
  
I smiled charmingly and replied. "Hello. So, your Sakura Kinomoto. Tell me a little about yourself. And please, sit down." I motioned to the chair in front of me.  
  
She hesitantly sat down. "Um, okay. I'm a senior at Tomoeda High School, I'm 18, and um.........is there anything else you want to know?"  
  
"Why, yes, Sakura, are you also single?" I asked flirtatiously.  
  
She glared at me slightly. "I don't think that's any of your business. And I must insist that you call me Kinomoto-san."  
  
I raised my eyebrows at this. 'Ooh, a defiant one. This should be interesting.' I calmly smiled. "We'll see about that."  
  
"Look, I'm not interested in having anymore than a friendly Business relationship with you, so don't even try it." She said flatly.  
  
I blinked. I'd never met anyone who was almost as blunt as myself about these things. "Then you may have to find a new job." Of course, I wasn't serious, but it might get her to warm up to me a little bit.  
  
She narrowed her eyes even more. "I can sue you for that and I'm sure they'd believe me, no matter how much money you have, that you hit on me while I was working under you. And I am technically working right now."  
  
I hadn't thought about that one. This girl was a whip. 'I think I just found who I want to be my fiancé.' I thought to myself.  
  
"Mr.Li, there's someone on the phone for you." Came Naoko's voice over the intercom.  
  
"Alright. Put them through in a few seconds." I looked back up at Sak- Kinomoto-san. "This could take a few minutes, so just wander around the office, or something until I can talk to you again. I look forward to it." I added a quick wink for good measure.  
  
She glared at me, once again, and got up to thumb through some of the novels I kept on one of the shelves in the office. I picked up the phone from the intercom. "Hello?" It turned out to be a branch in Southern France having a slight problem with a mix-up in the charts. I sighed. One little mistake was gonna cost about 10 minutes where I could be trying to win over the cute whip-girl.  
  
#$ Change to Sakura P.O.V.#$  
  
After I thumbed through the books, I moved onto the business books and folders. I opened up one with a ton of math figures in it. 'THIS is the kind of work I have to do. Oh, that just adds to my already perfect day.' I thought sarcastically.  
  
I kept browsing through shelves with books, folders, and various small figures until I came to a mini-bookcase closer to the back of the office with framed pictures on each shelf. I picked up one with what looked like a younger Li with his family. There was a smiling woman with black hair pulled into a high, swishing ponytail with an elegant robe on with her arms around 5 children. 4 were girls that looked around 12 or 13 that were smiling and laughing happily. The last one was, I assumed, Li when he was about 6, I guessed. He had his arms crossed and was glaring at the 4 girls above him. 'His sisters, maybe.'  
  
I kept browsing through them until I came to a picture with someone VERY familiar looking in it. My eyes widened as I took a close look at the picture.  
  
There was a boy and a girl that looked to be very close in age. The boy, of course, was Li, but he was smiling and waving at the camera, with one arm around the girl, and she had her arm around his shoulder. The girl. She looked too familiar. It had to be. I was absolutely positive.  
  
Meiling.  
  
The girl in the picture and Meiling just looked to alike for it to be someone else. The girl had her raven-colored hair up in 2 small odangos on either side of her head with a few inches of hair hanging down from each side. She had on a white-red striped, collared shirt with a pair of jean shorts, and was winking at the camera, showing her other eye to be the same crimsony-brown that present day Meiling's eye color was.  
  
It was definitely Meiling. But why did he have a picture of her in his office? I thought for a minute. 'Hell no. Meiling LI. Same last name, both Chinese, both have rich families. No. That would mean that Meiling and Li are...................related! No, this isn't happening. My best friend and my playboy boss? Related? They could be like brother and sister! My eyes widened at the horror of that thought.  
  
"Ok, Kinomoto-san, I'm off the pho- Hey, are you alright?"  
  
"Huh?" I quickly turned around to see Li looking at me with a concerned face.  
  
Then he noticed the picture I was holding. He walked over and took it from my hands, then gazed at it for a moment. "Do you like this picture?" he asked softly.  
  
'His voice sounds sad.' I thought. "Yeah. Is that you?"  
  
He nodded. "Uh-huh. The girl in this picture is my cousin. We used to be inseparable when we were little, but in 2nd grade, Mother had her transferred to Japan to get a cultural experience, or something along those lines."  
  
Ok, it's DEFINITELY Meiling. Even the story fits.  
  
He continued. "It was only supposed to be for a year, but I was still sad. So, it was absolutely horrible when she called us after a few months and asked if she could stay because she liked it so much. Even though I protested against it many times, she still wanted to stay because she had met some new friends that she was really tight-knit with. I've really missed her since then. But now, when she calls, she only talks to my Mother and I haven't talked to her in at least 7 years. I'd do anything to see her again."  
  
He paused for a second. "Oh yea, her name was-"  
  
I cut him off. "Meiling, and the friends she was really close with were named Yamazaki, Rika, and Chiharu." I left my name out for the moment. I had a plan that could definitely work to my advantage.  
  
He looked at me in shock. "How did you know all that?"  
  
"I go to her school. Oh, yea, she always hangs out with one other girl. It's her very best friend. She could easily get Meiling to come see you, but there'd be a price."  
  
"What's the girl's name? I'll look her up and see what she wants. No matter what, I really want to see Meiling again."  
  
"The girl's name is Sakura Kinomoto."  
  
"Okay, Sakura Kino-" He stopped and looked up at me slowly. "You're her best friend?"  
  
I nodded. "I met her in 2nd grade when she transferred here, and we've been great friends ever since."  
  
He sighed deeply. "Alright, what do you want? Money, jewelry, what?"  
  
I smiled. "Don't hit on me. Ever again. Oh, and you have to be my servant for 2 days."  
  
He opened his mouth to protest. "Do you wanna see her or not? This deal is a pretty easy thing."  
  
He closed his mouth reluctantly, then smiled. "Fine. When can you get her up here? I want to see her as soon as possible."  
  
I decided to have mercy on him. "I'll see what I can do. Go get me some water, would you?"  
  
He gave me a look that said 'why-the-hell-should-I-do-that?'. I quirked an eyebrow. "You ARE my servant, starting today, ending Wednesday." (A/n- If I forgot to mention it, it's Monday.)  
  
He frowned and went to get me some water. After he left, I picked up the phone and made sure the line was clear, then dialed Meiling's cell number. She answered cheerfully. "Moshi Moshi, this is Meiling."  
  
"Mei, it's me. I need you to come down to my new workplace."  
  
"Why?" she asked in a confused tone.  
  
"I found an old friend of yours here."  
  
"Old friend?"  
  
"Just come down, please? I'm on the 10th floor. Just come up to the President's door, or get Naoko to help you find me."  
  
"Alright. I'll be there in a few."  
  
I hung up with a smile on my face. Just then, Li reentered grumbling about something under his breath, and handed me the drink, then plopped back down in his spinny-chair.  
  
"Alright, Kinomoto. I like to know a bit about who works for me." I glared at him. "Or who will be working under me in 2 days time." I smiled again. "So, hobbies, sports, what you do in your spare time. Tell me about that kind of thing."  
  
I sighed. "Alright. I like baking, rollerblading, and hanging out with my friends to go to the movies or something like that. I used to do cheerleading, but I got too many detentions, so I got kicked off the squad. But, I still play soccer or something else with my friends when we have time. All that is basically what I do in my spare time."  
  
He nodded. "Okay. Well,-"  
  
"Mr.Li, there's a visitor for Miss Kinomoto." Came Naoko's voice over the intercom, once again.  
  
"Tell them to come to my office." He replied.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
'Good, my plan is working. ' I thought. A few seconds later, I heard a knock on the door. I rushed over to the door, then turned to Li and said "Hold on for just a sec." And stepped outside, closing the door behind me.  
  
Meiling was standing there in a long-sleeved red shirt with a yin-yang on it, along with jean shorts, faded red and white tennis shoes, and the usual half-lens red sunglasses. "What's up, Saku? What's all this about?" she asked me. She looked so confused that I had to try hard to keep myself from laughing at her expression.  
  
"You'll see." Stand there for just a second, and when I turn back to you and wink, walk in all silent and dramatic like you see in the movies."  
  
She gave me a deadpan look, but sighed and nodded her head. "Fine."  
  
I poked my head back in the door. Li looked up smiling. "Kinomoto-san, go ahead and introduce me to your friend."  
  
I smiled and nodded, then turned and winked at Meiling. She smiled slightly, and walked in quietly. Li stared at her shock. "M-Meiling?" he asked slowly.  
  
She squinted her eyes at him, and lowered her sunglasses a bit, then smiled brightly. "Syaoran!" she squealed and ran towards him. They embraced tightly for a few seconds, then backed away and started jabbering in a language, I assumed it was Mandarin, and smiled and laughed. 'How cute.' I thought to myself.  
  
Them they both turned to me. Meiling spoke up first. "So this is who you meant! Thank you so much, Saku! I haven't seen him in years!"  
  
"He told me that when I found the picture of you 2 when you were little."  
  
Meiling smiled proudly. "Wasn't I adorable?"  
  
"Yes, the complete opposite of you now!" I teased.  
  
She stuck her tongue out. "Well, at least I was adorably cute at least once in my life!"  
  
"I disagree, Sa-" I glared at him. "Kinomoto-san is very ho-uh, cute." Said Li, then smiled flirtatiously.  
  
Meiling grinned. "I think he likes you."  
  
"Well, that's lovely." I said sarcastically.  
  
Meiling clapped her hands together. "Ya know, if you 2 got married, we could be sisters, Sakura!"  
  
I cringed. "Mei, I'd rather just be the very best of friends than have to go to such extreme measures to be your sister."  
  
She frowned. "And you 2 would make such a lovely couple too!"  
  
Li nodded vigorously. "Maybe you should listen to what she's saying, Kinomoto!"  
  
I shot him yet another glare. "Maybe you should consider shutting up, Servant of mine!"  
  
He shut up and stayed silent. Meiling looked back and forth between the 2 of us. "I made a few conditions to getting you here, Meiling."  
  
"Ah. I see."  
  
Syaoran just pouted silently in his chair. We both laughed at his face. Meiling gave him one last hug and said "I'll see you around. Sakura can keep us in contact. I'd stay longer, but I have a ton of things to do." Then she leaned down and whispered something into his ear that I couldn't hear.  
  
#$Syaoran P.O.V.#$  
  
Meiling leaned down and whispered "Syaoran, if your going to try to romance Sakura, do it gradually and slowly. And you better treat her well! Otherwise I will kick your ass all the way back to Hong Kong!" I winced at that last sentence.  
  
"Yes, ma'am!" I replied.  
  
"Alright, I'll see ya! Bye!" she said and waved before she walked out the door.  
  
Then, once again, it was just me and Sakura in the room. She smiled. "So, what do I do to get you started?"  
  
I looked at her with a quirked eyebrow. "Me started?"  
  
I nodded. "You ARE my servant, right?"  
  
I nodded glumly. "Yes."  
  
"Alright. So, what was I gonna do today?"  
  
"You were going to receive some mathematical figures to sort and you'll get work hours and the work schedule, and any other notices you need."  
  
"You do the mathematical figures and give me the other stuff. And while you're at it, get me a blueberry smoothie."  
  
"The only place you can get those is 4 blocks down and it's always crowded."  
  
She shrugged. "Should I care? You DID promise t-"  
  
"I know, I know. Your servant. I'm on it." So, I went out, walked 8 blocks in all, got splashed by a passing car, and waited in line for 15 minutes, then found out the elevator was malfunctioning and had to take the 10 flights of steps up, then re-entered my office to find Sakura talking on the phone to a very important Business client. My eyes widened and I grabbed the phone from her. "Sir, I am SO sorry about my Secretary. I've been out and I hope she hasn't said anything rude while I was away."  
  
The man spoke with a slight African accent. "Oh, no. As a matter of fact, your charming secretary has convinced me to invest more money in your Company, Mr.Li!"  
  
I blinked momentarily. "T-thank you, Sir!"  
  
"Thank Ms.Sakura. Lovely girl. Must not be dating you. Good day." And he hung up. 'What did he mean by 'she must not be dating you'?.  
  
Sakura's slurping diverted my attention. "Took you long enough."  
  
I looked at her in amazement. "So, how did you get him to agree to invest more money?"  
  
"Well, that's my little secret." She said coyly.  
  
I shook my head. "Your good."  
  
She smiled and replied "I know. I was looking at this schedule and it says there's a business convention this weekend. Do I have to go to that too?"  
  
I nodded. "You, my partner, his secretary, and a few others, including Yanagisawa, will be accompanying me."  
  
"How many in all?"  
  
"Let's see. Me, you, Eriol, Akizuki, Yanagisawa, and 2 others that you'll be working with this week. That's Horiuchi Karina and Seichii Watanabe. Horiuchi is the one that oversees the market stocks and advises us on what to invest in, and Seichii is the one that does some of the negotiations, writes out the agreements, and does the paper work needed for that."  
  
She nodded. "I see. It's only 2 days, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
She smiled. "Great!" Then she plopped down in my chair.  
  
"Hey!" I protested. She gave me a warning look, then slid a folder with money and stock figures in it for me to do.  
  
She smiled oh-so-too-happily. "Get to work. I'll let you use that chair so that I can monitor your work."  
  
"Heh. Thank you oh so much!" I said sarcastically.  
  
"No problem." She replied.  
  
I smiled. 'I like this. Controlling woman. She's hot, smart, obviously charming, and quite a whip. I don't think I could get tired of this one. Oh yes, the perfect fiancé. My cousin loves her, my sisters will love her, my mother will love her, and of course the elders will love someone who could keep me in check. Which she could, with the right outfit.'  
  
"What are you smiling about, Li?"  
  
"You." I answered as smoothly as I could.  
  
She glared. "Please don't imagine any porno dreams with me as your victim, because it won't be happening."  
  
"Well, it won't be happening NOW of course, but if you wanna, ya know, swing by later and uh............" I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"Shut up, you asshole. Give it up already, it's hopeless." She paused. "Wait, I've always said that everything's possible, so, there is hope, it's just looking extremely far away right now."  
  
I sighed. "You're a whip, Kinomoto. When do I get to call you Sakura?"  
  
"When I tell you that you're allowed to."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Do your work and don't talk to me unless it's absolutely necessary."  
  
"Yes ma'am." I replied with a frown.  
  
~~~~~~~~A few hours later~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura was still sitting in my chair and playing Solitaire on my computer happily. I had finished the math figures about ½ hour ago, but I didn't tell her that so that I had some time to figure out the first step of my plan to make her my fiancé. She turned around and looked at me. "What are you staring at now?"  
  
"You."  
  
She sighed. "Please don't. I'm going to head on home now, it's time for me to go anyways."  
  
I pouted at her. "Are you sure you have to go so soon?"  
  
"Yes, and please don't try to 1) offer me a ride. 2) Stalk me. 3) Grope or stare at my butt or chest as I walk out of the room. I'm going." And with that, she walked out of the door and slammed it behind her.  
  
"Ouch." I muttered to myself. Now, to proceed with my plan. I picked up the phone and dialed the hotel number of the place we'd be staying for the convention that weekend.  
  
"Hello, Cloud Nine Hotel, how may I help you?" (a/n- sorry about the crappy name!)  
  
"Ah, yes, this is Li Syaoran and I'm calling about the reservations for this weekend."  
  
"Of course, what would you like me to do?"  
  
I smiled to myself. "I'd like you to make sure that me and my secretary, Sakura Kinomoto, get a room together, and make sure it only has 1 bed, and if you could, move the couch out."  
  
"Sir, that will cost extra money."  
  
"Not a problem. Fax the bill to me with the added expenses. Oh, one more thing. Make sure the room arrangements can't be changed."  
  
"Of course, Sir."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Your very welcome, Sir, have a nice day."  
  
And I hung up with a smile on my face. "Sakura Kinomoto, this is about to get very interesting."  
  
The End  
  
Kalli: Sorry the chapter's so short! But, here's the preview for the next chapter:  
  
Sakura happily goes through her one last day of being Syaoran's master, and learns more about him as the remaining days until the Convention. When they finally get to the convention, Sakura is given a key to her room, and when she walks in, she gets quite the surprise.  
  
Yamazaki: Did you know that conventions were originally meetings for butterflies who liked to eat a lo- *smack*  
  
Kira: *twitchy eyebrow* Shut up, already.  
  
Yamazaki: @.@  
  
Kalli: Thank you. And PLEASE R+R!!!!!!!!! Review! Thank you very much! ^.^ 


	3. The Meeting of the Minds

Kalli: Hey guys! I got 37 reviews on just 2 chapters! *river tears of joy* That's the best I've done on any of my stories! So, I decided to update just for my wonderful reviewers! And I would've had the chapter up in a few days, but I encountered a few problems. 1) When I tried to upload, something kept messing up on my browser and even if it said it had uploaded, it hadn't. 2) I went on vacation for a week at the beach (which resulted in a very painful sunburn ()  
  
Anyways, here's the thanks/replies to the reviews on the last chapter:  
  
Chibi Akuma- Aww! Thank you! I like hyper ppl! Been seeing too many of those commercials, haven't we? Lol.  
  
Cute Star Angel- I know! Very OOC, even more than my other stories! 0.o But I finally updated, so enjoy!  
  
Misery- Your review was very entertaining to read! Thank you for your wonderful comment about me being the 'Queen of Dark Things'! I love that nickname! ^~ Hehe............Ya know, I thought about maybe writing a one- shot angst, and I love that dark line about the pigeon that you added. So, enjoy this chapter and look for an angst one-shot!  
  
Kerochan- Thankies! I hate to tell u, but there won't be any kissing scenes for at least 2 more chapters, but they're coming! And I'm trying to update faster too, so look for it!  
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy- Very bad indeed! Sakura might make him sleep on the floor or she might just.................torcher him a little it in her own way. *smiles evilly*  
  
Dangerous beans- Thank u for ALL ur reviews on this story and the other one! Ur so sweet!  
  
Kaede- I updated! (Finally, huh?) Well, now you shall see about what our evil little playboy will do!  
  
KawaiinessPnay- Thanks! I like it when ppl become addicted! Well, not really, becuz that usually ends up with me being beaten with weapons or something if I don't update fast. Hehe..........catchy lil rhyme.  
  
Wing Goddess- Aww, thank you! Now you have 3 chapters to read until next time! But, there might be a SMALL cliffy at the end of this chapter..............^^;  
  
SilverAlmasy- Thank you! Your review was sweet n' short!  
  
CCS fic reader- *sweatdrop* I think I got the 'update' part, so I did! ^^ And it was in a few DAYS, not weeks this time! I'm so proud of myself! Lol.  
  
xxsw33txhunni3xx- Ur welcome and thank u! I loved the comment that u think it's gonna be a hit! I hope so! Thanx again! Please enjoy this chapter!  
  
Jaina- Sakura's going to have her own brand of 'fun' at the convention, but most of that will be in the next chapter, but see her lovely reaction when she sees Li!  
  
SaKuRa LoVa- Thank u! I actually updated quick this time! ^^  
  
Cherry Chicky- He's a schemer kind of evil! Lol, it will be an S+S story, but it's going to take time for the relationship to develop, so be patient (and good things will come, I promise!) I updated within a week! Isn't that amazing?! Lol.  
  
xX-Angelic Petal-xX- 2nd best is fine with me! ^^ Your so kind! I'll have to check out that story u were reading though, it sounds good. *clubs mental institute guys* Hey! That's my reviewer ya got there! *kicks their butts out of atmosphere* There. ^~ Don't worry, I'm gonna keep going with this story for a good while! Thank u so much for ur kind review! *weeps out of happiness*  
  
elisa ang- Well I'm glad u decided to review this story! ^^ Sorry about the wait. Thank u!  
  
Kitsune- Thank u! I hope u like this chapter 2! Happy reading!  
  
Kira: *feeling faint* I can't believe this! It's like you've turned over a new leaf! You updated LIL in 2 days, and now your updating this one in less than a month! AH! IT'S AN ALIEN INVASION!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kaho: ^^; Hi. I'm the guest for this chapter, but it would appear that Kira's too busy to introduce me at the moment, so I'll do it. I'm Kaho mizuki and I play the judge for Sakura's case in this story!  
  
Kalli: Kira, I'm not an alien!  
  
Kira: Are too!  
  
Kalli: Are not!  
  
Kaho: Oh no.....................  
  
Kira: Are too!  
  
Kalli: Are not!  
  
Kira: Why else would you be updating so quickly?!  
  
Kalli: *sweatdrop* You caught me , Kira. I'm an alien. *waves hands around un-enthusiastically* Alert the MIB! The FBI! The CIA!  
  
Kira: *runs off with a cell phone*  
  
Kaho: I think she took that seriously.  
  
Kalli: *slaps forehead* Such an idiot.  
  
Kaho: I have to agree with you on that.  
  
Kalli: Well, since I have to go get Kira and I'm out of anything interesting to say, let's get on with the story.  
  
From now on, I'm not putting the key, but since I just realized that I forgot to put the Disclaimer in any of the other chapters, I'll put it in this one, and it'll apply to all chapters.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CardCaptor Sakura, or any of it's characters, etc.  
  
The Meeting of the Minds  
  
By: Kalli  
  
~~~~~~~~~~As Sakura is leaving work~~~~~~#$Normal P.O.V.#$  
  
Sakura was walking to the elevator, she stopped by Naoko's desk to thank her. She walked up smiling and saw Naoko talking to Nakuru and a girl with long orange hair that was in a tight bun with bits of hair sticking out at the sides.  
  
"Naoko!"  
  
She looked up and smiled while Nakuru waved and the other girl blinked curiously. "Hey Sakura!"  
  
Nakuru spoke up. "I'm sorry we didn't get a proper introduction earlier! Akizuki Nakuru, call me Nakuru or Ruby, that's my nickname."  
  
"Kinomoto Sakura. I'm here beca-"  
  
"Your Li's new secretary, right? I heard about the court case. Sorry." Said the orange-haired girl sympathetically.  
  
Sakura snorted. "About me being Li's secretary or the court case?"  
  
All 4 girls laughed at that. "Both."  
  
"Thank you. I'm sorry, I haven't caught your name."  
  
"Horiuchi Karina."  
  
"Oh! We'll be going to the Convention together!"  
  
She nodded. "All the girls will be sharing 2 joint rooms. Since those 2 usually pair off, how about you and me share?"  
  
"Sure. You don't have any extremely annoying habits or anything like that, do you?"  
  
She laughed. "Not that I know of."  
  
Sakura then turned to Naoko. "Hey, Naoko, I really wanted to thank you for all the help!"  
  
"No problem!" she smiled gently.  
  
"Hey, you wanna come with me and Meiling to go see a movie?"  
  
"Okay. When are you going?"  
  
"Tommorow. Rika, Chiharu, and Yamazaki are coming with us too, probably. We say 'the more, the merrier.' So, if you 2 wanna come as well, you have the invite."  
  
They looked at each other and shrugged. "Sure, we'll change here and head to the movie together." Said Nakuru cheerfully.  
  
"Great! We'll see you then, Sakura! Ja!"  
  
"Okay! Bye guys!"  
  
After they'd said goodbye, Sakura started walking home. Then a dark green car pulled up alongside her and the window rolled down to reveal Yamazaki with Chiharu in the passenger seat. "Oi, Sakura! Need a ride?"  
  
"Sure! Thanks." She said, hopping into the backseat. "Hey, guys, you know the movie tomorrow? Well, I invited Naoko and 2 girls from work to come with us."  
  
They shrugged. "Okay. Do they like action movies?" asked Chiharu.  
  
"I dunno. I guess we'll find out. We're just gonna head there from work and meet you guys at the theater."  
  
"Okay. Who are the other girls?"  
  
"The first one is a few years older than us, maybe already out of college, but she looks younger than that. Her name's Nakuru and she's Li's partners' secretary. The 2nd one is probably just about 2 or 3 years older than us and she's the advisor on the stocks, that's Karina."  
  
"Alright. So, we'll see you there?"  
  
"Yep. There's my house." Said Sakura, pointing to the bright yellow house ahead of them. Yamazaki pulled the car over and waved as Sakura walked into the house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~The next morning at school~~~~~~~~~~~#$Sakura P.O.V.#$  
  
"Sakura!" yelled Meiling's voice behind me.  
  
I stopped and turned around to greet her. When she reached me, she pulled me into a bear hug. "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou! I haven't seen my cousin in such a long time!"  
  
"Meiling, I need air!" she pulled away, still smiling. "I'm glad your happy! Plus, your cousin is my servant until Wednesday!"  
  
"Go Sakura! Tell him to let you use his car. He's go a porsche turbo- convertible style. It's dark blue."  
  
I raised my eyebrows at this. "Thanks for the info. How'd you get it?"  
  
"We caught up on the phone last night."  
  
"I see. Well, see you tonight at the movies."  
  
"Ok. Chiharu already told me about the others coming."  
  
"Good. Bye! And let's try to beat the record of 4 detentions today!" I yelled behind my shoulder and winked before running off to class.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At work later on~~~~~~~~~  
  
I walked in with a happy smile on my face and a song in my heart that was singing 'Hell yeah, I got a servant, hell yeah, I got a servant! With a really nice car!'. As stupid as it was, it sounded good, especially when you had the control to hum that song all day long. I smiled and waved at some of the other girls who looked friendly.  
  
"Hi!" I said, waving at Nakuru, whose arms were once again full of paper, so she just smiled back.  
  
All the sudden I ran into someone and fell back on my butt. "I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going."  
  
The girl I'd run into spoke sadly with a defeated voice. "No, it was my fault."  
  
I stood up and helped her to her feet. She had dark green hair and sad looking dark gold/brown eyes. I gave her a concerned look. "Hey, what's wrong?"  
  
"O-oh, n-nothing." Her voice was very shaky.  
  
"Do you wanna talk about it?" I guided her to the ladies restroom and handed her some paper towels to dry her eyes.  
  
She sat down on the counter and sniffed a little bit. "I-I'm sorry. I don't even know you and here I am crying my eyes out."  
  
I patted her back sympathetically. "It's alright. I really don't mind being late for work. I'm Li's new secretary, Sakura Kinomoto."  
  
She whipped around and looked at me harshly. "Secretary? Well, I see he's still going for the young, pretty ones." she snapped.  
  
I waved my hands around frantically. "You don't understand. I'm not here by my choice. I'm in a court situation as a witness/suspect and I had to get a job for community service until the case gets underway so they can 'keep an eye on me'. I hate him with a passion and I think he's a jackass for playing with so many women's hearts."  
  
She put her hand to her mouth. "I'm so sorry. I'm his old secretary. I-I fell for him and we dated for 2 days, then he dumped me, after telling me all these wonderful things. I should've known, but he's one of those guys that women think they can change, and I thought that I'd be the one to change him."  
  
"I see. Well, he'll get what's coming to him." 'Oh boy, will he.' I added as an afterthought to myself.  
  
She smiled brightly. "Thank you. I'm sorry, I haven't even introduced myself. I'm Moriya Junasu. Call me Juna. I'm Karina's friend and she got me the job here, but it didn't last long after I fell for HIM."  
  
"Horiuchi Karina? I know her!"  
  
"Cool! Well, I'm trying to get another job working under Eriol. Have you met him yet?"  
  
I shook my head 'no.' Her eyes widened. "You haven't? Well, come with me, I'm about to go see him now!"  
  
I smiled. "Anything that will keep me away from Li's office for a long time." We both giggled at that.  
  
We chatted and laughed until we got to Hiirigizawa Eriol's office. She knocked on the door and a kind, smooth voice replied "Come on in, Junasu, I've been expecting you."  
  
She walked in and pulled me in behind her. There was a look of surprise on the man's face. He was very handsome though, I had to admit. He had dark- almost midnight blue- hair that fell in his eyes and was a little longer in the back with mysterious sapphire eyes that gazed at us behind a pair of glasses.  
  
"Oh, I see you have a friend. Are you applying for a job here too, Miss?"  
  
I shook my head. "I'm Sakura Kinomoto. Li's new secretary. But if I can switch to a job under you, or anyone else for that matter, I gladly would."  
  
He laughed heartily. "Li wouldn't allow it with such a pretty girl as yourself."  
  
I blushed lightly. "T-thank you, sir."  
  
"Eriol will do just fine. May I call you Sakura?"  
  
"As long as your not Li, you are absolutely welcome to."  
  
He gave me a lopsided smile. "You're the first secretary that's ever had this much dislike for him. The first secretary that's had any dislike at all, actually. At least, that's the case while they're still working for him with no dating."  
  
Me and Junasu exchanged a knowing glance. He smiled at both of us and we all started laughing. "You know Sakura, if you really want to make him suffer, go on a date and make it known to him that you are. He hates having competition, mainly because he thinks that there's no way anyone could compete."  
  
I laughed. "I noticed. So, who would make him REALLY jealous?"  
  
We all thought for a moment, then Junasu caught my eye and glanced over at Eriol quickly, then back at me and smiled. I smiled back and we both turned to look at Eriol. After a few seconds, he looked up at us, then looked from Juna to me and continued that pattern until he got it. "Me?"  
  
I nodded. "Actually, me and some of my friends are going to a movie tonight. Untuck the dress shirt and loose the business jacket, and you'd be fine. Please?"  
  
He looked very hesitant, then sighed. "What the hell. If it gets my dear cousin back for all his bad deeds, I'm in. Plus I get a date with a pretty girl too."  
  
"Cousin? Are you related to Meiling too?"  
  
"I heard about that yesterday. Yep, will she be there?"  
  
I nodded. "Alright. Sakura, Junasu, how about this. I've got a plan." And we all leaned in to listen to his plan for a few minutes, then nodded and I went a few doors down even happier than before.  
  
~~~~~~Syaoran's Office~~~~~#$Syaoran P.O.V.#$  
  
I leafed through a folder with a bored look. I checked the clock again. 'Where is she?' and as if on cue, the door opened and in walked Sakura with a smile on her face.  
  
"Afternoon, Servant. My first task is hand over your car keys, I'm borrowing your lovely little porsche for my movie outing tonight."  
  
I choked at that. "My car?!"  
  
I nodded. "Hey, you HAVE to do it. I'll let you take my car though."  
  
I considered this for a minute. 'I could go through all her stuff and blackmail her into dating me. This could work for me.' I pretended to still be frantic. "Fine, but BE CAREFUL!"  
  
She waved her hand carelessly. "Yeah, yeah, whatever."  
  
#$Sakura P.O.V.#$  
  
Good thing I cleaned out everything in my car. He'll go crazy when he doesn't find anything he can use to his advantage. He deserves to suffer the agony of not knowing anything! Heheheh................  
  
#$Back to Syaoran P.O.V.#$  
  
I took out the folder I'd been thumbing through. "Here's your work folder for today, Sakura."  
  
She looked at it nonchalantly and threw it back at me. "Better get to work then, servant."  
  
I dramatically gave her a puppy face. 'No woman's ever resisted the puppy face.' She just gave me an exasperated look and handed me, well actually threw in my face, a white envelope. "This is a letter of resignation."  
  
I gave her a what-do-you-think-your-doing look. "Sorry Kinomoto, but you aren't allowed to resign."  
  
She glared at me. "It's from Junasu."  
  
My eyes widened and she glared at me even more harshly. "I didn't think it was possible for you as much of a womanizer as everyone said you were, but Juna is living proof, you jackass. Don't even try your little tricks with me, because I won't return your lusting."  
  
I blinked. That hadn't been what I was expecting. "I wouldn't lust over you. I'd love you."  
  
She seemed a little flustered at that comment and a faint redness spread over her cheeks. "How dare you use a pick-up line after that!"  
  
I stood up frantically. I'd never lost to a woman before, well, except for family, but I wasn't about to lose to this woman before I got at least 3 dates, not just 2. "It's not! It's the truth!"  
  
"Bullshit! Your incapable of ever truly loving a woman in a romantic way. You make them think you are, then use them as a trophy to hang on your arm for a few days, tell them all these crazy lovey things, then dump them without a second thought!" she yelled.  
  
I stood there with my mouth open and a shocked expression. She continued. "And don't even TRY to deny it!"  
  
After a few seconds, I finally regained my composure. "I-I swear I'll change! I'll SHOW you that I'm completely capable of loving a woman!"  
  
She snorted. "Right."  
  
"I will! I'll show you that I'm not only capable of loving, but I'll do it well! For months, years, a lifetime!"  
  
"And how will you prove that you know how to love a woman, and love her well?"  
  
I looked her straight in the eyes. "I'll prove it by loving you."  
  
Her eyes widened and her mouth opened in shock. "M-Me?"  
  
"Yes. You. That's how I'll prove it. And trust me, when I say 'I love you', I'll have proved it so well, you'll say the same thing."  
  
She now had a light blush around her face. "I-I don't believe it. But if you wanna try that, go ahead."  
  
#$Sakura P.O.V.#$  
  
This is going to be entertaining. Prove he can love me the right way? Right now, I am mentally laughing off my ass. Then I remembered Eriol's plan and glanced at the clock.  
  
"Can I call you Sakura now?"  
  
"No." I said flatly.  
  
He sighed. "Fine, but I want to get to know you better. How about dinner tonight? My treat."  
  
'Oh, he's just making this plan fall into place even better.' I smiled apologetically. "I can't. I've got other plans."  
  
He raised his eyebrows. "Oh, like what?"  
  
I glanced at the clock again. '5,4,3,2,......................'  
  
And then the door opened and Eriol walked in. "Here, Syaoran, got some more paperwork for you."  
  
"Oh, thanks. Hey, Eriol, this is my new secretary, Sa-"  
  
"We've met." He interrupted. I smiled at him. 'Let the games begin.'  
  
"Yeah." I said and smiled at him, then crossed my legs and laced my fingers together to rest my head on top of them.  
  
He glanced at the 2 of us with a hint of jealousy in his eyes. "You 2 know each other?"  
  
We nodded at the same time. Then Eriol walked towards the door while glancing back frequently, then, when Eriol had opened the door and walked out, he poked his head back in quickly and said "Sakura-chan, we're still on for tonight, right?"  
  
I nodded. "Sure. We'll share the popcorn, right?"  
  
He winked. "You bet."  
  
Syaoran was now giving him a full-blown death glare. Things were just getting sweeter and sweeter. Eriol smiled one more time. "I'll see you then."  
  
I waved with my hand and giggled highly. "Okay." And Eriol closed the door behind him.  
  
"Your dating HIM?! You let HIM call you Sakura, no, Sakura-CHAN! Your plans tonight are with HIM?! You'll date my partner, my cousin that's my partner, but not me?!"  
  
"That's right. He's kind, sweet, charming, cute, caring, intelligent, and he's actually willing to have a SERIOUS relationship." I added a dramatic sigh for effect.  
  
He scowled at nothing in particular for a few moments, then silently started working on the papers Eriol had brought him. I shook my head and hid a smile, then sipped some water and did my homework.  
  
After about an hour and a half, Li had finished the paperwork and was just staring at me. I finally couldn't take it anymore and burst out "What are you looking at?!"  
  
He smiled sadly. "You. Why is it that you'll go out with him, but you won't even give me a chance for just a friendly dinner?"  
  
He sounded so sad that I almost-ALMOST- felt guilty. "Well, this is our first date. I tell you what, I'll go with you another night to a 'Friendly Dinner.' One condition though, it has to be after the convention."  
  
He nodded. "Alright. Deal."  
  
I glanced at the clock. "Well, looks like it's time for my date. I'll be right back to pick up my stuff and drop off the keys. I gotta go change."  
  
"Okay." He mumbled, while looking at a stock sheet on the computer.  
  
I rolled my eyes and grabbed my change of clothes, then headed to the bathroom.  
  
When I went into the bathroom, Karina and Naoko were doing their make-up at the mirror, and Nakuru was changing in one of the stalls. "Hey guys."  
  
"Hey,Sakura!"  
  
"Hi!"  
  
"What's up?"  
  
Karina was applying some dark blue eyeshadow to go with her outfit. She was wearing a shirt that had a circle and square pattern in blue, white, and a tannish brown color with a denim skirt and tan-brown flip-flops.  
  
Naoko was carefully putting on a light red coat of lipstick that matched her red,white,and black cross trainers. She had on a black shirt that had 'Angel' written in white kanji and white capris.  
  
Nakuru came out making a kissy face and playfully twirling around like she was modeling her outfit of light blue jeans and a dark pink shirt. She'd added a pair of pink-tinted sunglasses with a rhinestone star on the side of one lens and had on straw-textured/colored strap sandals.  
  
I made a camera shape with my hands and put on a French accent. "I love it, dahling! It'll be the new rage in Pari`!"  
  
She turned and gave a pouty model look and struck a few poses. Naoko and Karina started laughing. Nakuru straightened up. "So, what are you wearing tonight, Sakura?"  
  
I pulled out a red spaghetti-strap shirt and black shorts with casual black sandals. After I'd changed into it, I slipped on a jean jacket to top it off.  
  
"Cute outfit!" squealed Naoko.  
  
"Yours is better! It's so great!"  
  
"Yeah right!"  
  
Karina rolled her eyes. "Their both cute, we're all cute! Now, let's go! Sakura, don't you have to go and get Eriol?" she wiggled her eyebrows up and down.  
  
I stuck my tongue out at her. "Shut up!"  
  
And we playfully insulted each other until I reached Li's office. "Hey, I'll catch up with you guys, I have to go pick up my car-toy for the night!"  
  
"You got the porsche?!" Nakuru yelped while her eyes bugged out.  
  
I winked. "Yep!"  
  
"Lucky!" they all squealed.  
  
I laughed. "I'll catch up at the theater."  
  
I walked into the office and met Li's gawking face. I smiled. "Eat your heart out." And picked up my stuff, then threw him my key and held out my hand to get his.  
  
"Huh?" he blinked when I held out my hand.  
  
"Your car key."  
  
"Oh, that. Yeah." And he took out his key and put it in my hand.  
  
I smiled. "Thank you. Bye now."  
  
"Before you go, could you do me one little favor?"  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"Bend over and pick up something really slowly."  
  
I threw a keyring at his head and walked out the door to be greeted by Eriol. "Hey. I'm taking Li's porsche. Wanna ride with me?"  
  
"Sure. I'll catch the bus tomorrow, I've never ridden in his porsche."  
  
We finally reached the blue convertible and got in. "Sweet system." I said. I was awed by all the pretty little buttons on the stereo system.  
  
"Hell yah." Said Eriol, who was obviously just as awed.  
  
I started the ignition and pulled out. "Smooth." We said at the same time, then laughed.  
  
As we drove to the theater, I turned to Eriol. "Thanks for helping us out by going on this date. Don't worry, this is the only one you have to go on."  
  
"Okay. No problem." And we drove the rest of the way in silence.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~@ the movie theater~~~~~~~~~  
  
I pulled up and saw Karina and Nakuru chatting with the girls, while Yamazaki and Naoko were buying tickets. I got out of the car and locked it, then heard Meiling yell "Yo! Sakura!"  
  
I waved and headed towards them with Eriol in tow. Then Rika turned around and blinked "So, who's the hot guy?"  
  
Eriol smiled and blushed a little bit. "This is Hiirigizawa Eriol. He's my date, but just for tonight."  
  
Meiling smiled and pretended to get all weepy. "You've become a player, Sakura! I'm so proud!"  
  
Everyone started laughing and I flicked her off. Then, Naoko ran up with a very hyped attitude. "I can't wait to see the tricked out cars!"  
  
Everyone turned to stare at her. "What? I like The Fast and the Furious!"  
  
Chiharu spoke up. "I always thought you were into dramas and suspense."  
  
"I love suspense thrillers, and SOME dramas, but I love these action movies!"  
  
"Did you see Triple X?!"  
  
"Vin Diesel was awesome!"  
  
And through the entire night, when they weren't watching 2Fast 2Furious, they were talking about all the action movies they'd seen. After the movie, we all met in the parking lot to talk a little while before we said goodbye. Chiharu and Naoko, were, of course, still chatting away happily, while Yamazaki, Rika, Karina, and Nakuru were laughing at Yamazaki's stories, which left me, Meiling, and Eriol to talk.  
  
"So, how's it been, Eriol?"  
  
"Not bad, considering I'm Syaoran's partner."  
  
"The only good thing about him is the car." I commented dryly.  
  
"He has good qualities, they're just kinda hard to find." Said Meiling.  
  
"What time is it?" asked Eriol.  
  
"It's almost 10. Do you need to get home?" I asked.  
  
He nodded. "Yeah, I still have work early tommorow morning."  
  
"I see. Well, later Mei."  
  
"Later, Saku. Oh yea, your meeting with Tomoyo again tomorrow, so you'll get out early."  
  
I punched a fist in the air. "Scorrrrrrrrrrre!"  
  
She laughed. "See ya."  
  
"See ya." I said, then hopped in the car.  
  
"Where do you live, Eriol?"  
  
"Not too far. Go a few miles down the road, then turn left on the road next to the dance studio, then take the next right and it's the 3rd house on the right."  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
"So, who's Tomoyo?"  
  
"My lawyer. She's not married, ya know. Maybe I should set you 2 up. She's really pretty, and she's very nice."  
  
"I'll have to meet her sometime."  
  
"That can be arranged."  
  
"Alright!" he said jokingly.  
  
I laughed. "Is that your house right there? The reddish one?"  
  
He nodded. "Yep. Thanks for the ride."  
  
"Thank Li."  
  
He snorted, and walked into his house after waving goodbye.  
  
I sighed. From tomorrow on, I'm going to have to do my own work, no more servant time, no more ruling over Li. How sucky.  
  
~~~~~~The next day~~~~~~~~  
  
I decided to give you just the main events from the next few days, since none of the other stuff until the convention is interesting. So here it is, as written out of Sakura Kinomoto's Diary.  
  
Wednesday:  
  
Luckily, today I got out about an hour early to meet with Tomoyo, who told me that in 3 weeks we'd be able to meet with Shiro to see what he's remembered about the incident. After she informed me on the details, I told her I had a guy that I wanted to set her up with. She laughed and said it was highly unlikely she'd go out with him. When I asked why, she told me that Her standards for men were very high.  
  
My servant-ruler days are over, and it's back to how it was supposed to be. Today, when  
  
I went to work, Li asked if we could turn the 'Friendly Dinner' into an official date.  
  
I told him I would rather fuck myself.  
  
He smiled and said he'd like to see that.  
  
I proceeded to flick him off, then use the same finger and create a little circle with it, then delete 3 of his files so he had to redo them again and make it look like an accident.  
  
I also told him to stop having jack-off fantasies about me.  
  
He replied that it would be hard.  
  
I spit up on his desk.  
  
He didn't say anything for the rest of the day, but that angry scowl kept me happy.  
  
Thursday:  
  
Today was slightly better. Meiling and I broke our records of 4 detentions each, and it has been raised to 5 for the following reasons:  
  
Me:  
  
1-Talking to Meiling in science class.  
  
2-Rigging the water fountain so that the water exploded over this preppy girl's face.  
  
3-Being late to Math.  
  
4-Planting a sparker in the boys bathroom door.  
  
5-The principal caught me kicking this guy who had told me to shove it. Stupid bitch. The sad thing about this one is that when I say 'Stupid bitch', I don't know if I'm talking about the guy or the principal. So, I went with 'Stupid bitcheS' instead.  
  
Meiling:  
  
1-Talking to me in science class.  
  
2-Dropping a water balloon on the guy that told me to shove it.  
  
3-'Accidentally' ramming her car into the principal's bumper and being caught by the preppy girl that we'd rigged the water fountain for, who obviously ratted us out.  
  
4-Throwing pudding at one of the teachers who turned around just in time to see who threw it before it hit her straight in the face.  
  
5-Being late to Econ. Law class.  
  
I would rather suffer through all those detentions than have to go to Li's office to work, but the teachers excuse the detentions because of my 'special circumstances.' Lucky, lucky me.  
  
At work, I had a ton of papers to fill out and when I left, my head was exploding with math figures and signs.  
  
Li actually acted decent today. When I was having trouble with the math, he volunteered himself and helped me out. It turns out that math was his best and favorite subject in school. The complete opposite of me, I hate math with a passion, even more than I hate Li! But he was really nice, and he didn't even try to grope me or anything! I wonder if he's planning something...................  
  
After he helped me with the equations, he made coffee too. What's he trying to pull by acting all sweet and playing Mr. good intentions?  
  
Then, at the end of the day, when I was about to leave, he did the weirdest thing. He opened the door for me slightly, but right before I went out, he grabbed my hand, then turned me to face him and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. After a few seconds, I jerked my hand away and walked out. What was he thinking? It was nice, I admit, but I couldn't stand having him do that. It made me feel so vulnerable. Boy, is he gonna get it.  
  
Friday:  
  
At school, Naoko and Chiharu were still chatting away, but this time, Rika was in on it because they were now talking about what Yamazaki called 'Every guy's sleeping pill' , more commonly referred to as a 'Chick Flick'.  
  
So, Yamazaki joined us on our evil deeds for the day and ended up getting detention for throwing the guy who told me to shove it's gym clothes in water. We decided not to mention it was toilet water.  
  
After that, Meiling gave me a ride to work and stopped to talk to Eriol, then Li. While they chatted, I wondered over how she, or anyone else, could possibly like him that much.  
  
After she left, he turned to me and said "You know, she's able to find likable traits in me. Can't you at least try?"  
  
I sighed. "I told you I would on our 'Friendly Dinner' after the convention." After I said that, he had a look that said 'That's what YOU think.' I never had liked those looks.  
  
I wonder if he's going to continue trying to make little romantic gestures at the end of every workday. In a way, it's kind of nice, even though it's still ridiculous that he thinks I'll fall in love with him if he starts acting all sweet and romantic. It'ss get annoying, and I'd really rather he didn't, I don't want this kind of attention from him! It makes me feel so uncomfortable and just, well,.................weird. Oh well, at least I'm not sharing a room with HIM at the convention. Even HE isn't THAT bad. I think.....................  
  
~~~~~~~At the convention~~~~~~~~~  
  
I yawned again. The bus Li had rented for us was leaving early, mainly because the convention was kinda far away. The hotel was in a smaller town near Kyoto where it would be less crowded, but the main convention itself would be in the heart of Kyoto.  
  
Naoko, Karina, Nakuru, and I had sat in the back and were chatting happily about the movie when Eriol, Li, and who I assumed was Watanabe, sat down in front of us.  
  
Watanabe had spiky purpleish hair and dark eyes. He was wearing a casual red business suit and black shoes. He held out his hand to me and said "Hi. I'm Seichii Watanabe, call me Watanabe. Nice to meet you."  
  
I smiled and shook his hand. "I'm Kinomoto Sakura. Call me Sakura, it's nice to meet you as well."  
  
"Hey! How come he gets to call you Sakura and I don't?" cried Li.  
  
"Because you're a jackass who doesn't deserve to. So, shut up, Li!"  
  
He glared at me. "That hurts, Kinomoto."  
  
Eriol smirked and winked at me. 'Playtime.' I thought happily. "You know what should really hurt? I can call her Sakura-chan."  
  
I smiled devilishly. "You can call me whatever you want, Eriol-baby."  
  
Li was gaping now while everyone else looked on in interest. "Your kidding!"  
  
"Nope, and we even got some good backseat action in your porsche, right Eriol?"  
  
He nodded. "Ooooooooh yeaaaaaaaaaaah."  
  
Then we burst out laughing. "I can't believe you really thought that was true, Li! We were kidding. We're not dating anymore. Just friends who love to get on your case."  
  
He glared at both of us. "Good. Kinomoto, if you date another guy, that lessens my chances."  
  
"Like you have any?" I questioned.  
  
"Yes, I believe I do, remember, it's just far away."  
  
"Oh, yea."  
  
Then he turned to Eriol with narrowed eyes. "Eriol, stay away from her. I'm trying to win her over."  
  
"And having no luck. Don't forget that part."  
  
"Harsh Kinomoto."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "I'm going to sleep now."  
  
Watanabe yawned. "Good idea, Sakura."  
  
~~~~~~~After the Convention at the hotel~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was almost dead. I'd met a ton of people, some were great, others were............well, shitty. I walked up to the front desk and asked for my keys. I wanted to go to sleep for the night. "Room for Sakura Kinomoto."  
  
"Ah, yes. Your roommate has already arrived."  
  
Roommate? Probably Karina. I took the keys and mumbled "Thanks" then took the elevator up to the 5th floor where I was staying and unlocked the door to my room.  
  
I surveyed the marble-tiled hall in the front, then walked towards the back rooms only to find that there was only 1 bedroom and there was also only 1 bed.  
  
I heard the TV going in the next room over, so I went in to greet her.  
  
That would've been great if the 'she' wasn't a 'he'. A certain brown- haired playboy 'he'.  
  
Syaoran Li was my roommate for 2 nights.  
  
Oh.Shit.  
  
The End  
  
Kalli: Ooh! Another cliffy! I know my reviewers will LOVE that!  
  
Kira: Um.............Kalli.................  
  
Kalli: Shut up, I know I'm screwed.  
  
Kaho: *pat pat* I'm sorry.  
  
Kalli: I'm going to be stalked and tortured. I have a very BAD feeling about it.  
  
Kaho: I'm sure it won't be THAT bad!  
  
Kira: *looks at Kaho wearily* What the hell are you talking about?  
  
Kaho: I have no idea.  
  
Kalli: Well, here's the preview, so don't get mad, get glad! *sweatdrop* Way too much TV for me.  
  
Sakura decides that if she has to share a room with Syaoran, she might as well use it to her advantage by making him very................uncomfortable. So, he decides to play her little game. Next time on Criminal Affairs, chapter 4 - ' The Game of S+S'  
  
Kira: Well, that should be very,um, interesting.  
  
Kaho: Indeed. *sweatdrop*  
  
Kalli: And it'll be written much sooner if I get bunches of reviews! ^.~ *hint hint* Bye til next time! 


	4. The Game of S and S

Kalli: Hello! Thank you to all my reviewers! I want to go ahead and do the review replies, and pay attention to them, because the reviewer Kim brought something very important to my attention:  
  
Kim: Thank you for ur nice comment AND for bringing to my attention the fact about their ages. Eriol is older than Syaoran and Tomoyo is a little older than Eriol. I'll give a list of their ages before the chapter. BTW, you're very smart for a 12-year-old, I'm impressed! ^^ And best of luck in your career!  
  
SaFiRe Star- Aww, thank you! Ur so sweet! I hope u enjoy this chapter! I tried to make it so it lives up to any expectations, so hopefully it'll be another successful chappy!  
  
SaKuRa LoVa- Hehe..........I'm so evil! Don't worry, it's not really a cliffy this time. You'll see! Happy reading!  
  
Mini Sweety- Thankies! ^^ This chapter's a little shorter, but it's full of humor and fluff! WARNING: FLUFFNESS!!!!!!!! Newayz, I hope u like!  
  
Skylover- I like ur penname! ^^ Sorry it took awhile to update, but here it is!  
  
KawaiinessPnay- I hope so! ^^  
  
Mar- Sorry it took so long! Hope u enjoy!  
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy- You shall see........*evil laugh* Enjoy!  
  
Dangerous-beans- I'd say so! Sakura always seems to run into these situations!  
  
Raine- Thank u! ^~ Hope u like it!  
  
Jazzy- Thank u! Sorry again about the update speed!  
  
Sara- One bed=bad, ne? well, enjoy this chap! ^^  
  
Elisa ang- Aww thank u! I love it when ppl review more than one chap! It makes me feel so loved! Lol, happy reading!  
  
Nascarfan8- Thank u! I'm glad u like it!  
  
Marie- Hey! I remember u! I've got u on the e-mail list, so I hope u enjoy! ^^  
  
Cute Star Angel- Thank u! I know I have to end with a cliffy, but it's always fun (er...sometimes) to get those death threat reviews! It lets u know that ppl wanna read the story! I didn't leave a cliffy this time though! Well, maybe a tiny one! ^^ Naughty? Hmm..........perhaps. *wink*  
  
Kitsune- Thanks! Again, one bed=bad for Sakura! No, I'm not filipina, but it'd be cool if I was! ^^ All the filipina authors I know are really kewl! ^^  
  
xX-Angelic Petal-xX- No prob! Ugh, I think I'd rather deal with mental hospital guys than stupid airhead boys! Doncha hate em? Lol, thankies for the #1 comment! But 'Meaning of Love' is an awesome story! One of my faves by Little Wolf LOVER!  
  
Kerochan- Thanks! He'll kiss her in............not gonna tell! Mainly cuz I'm not sure, but dun worry, I'll find sumthin!  
  
Chibi Akuma- lol, I'm glad it was so funny! ^^ I love it when Syao gets all jealous of Eriol when he and Sakur r together! Lol, enjoy!  
  
UrbanCinderella- Sorry! Well, hopefully you'll like this chapter just as much! Thankies! ^^!  
  
Kira: Our guest for this chapter is.................  
  
Eriol: Me.  
  
Kira: Hey! I was supposed to introduce you! But since ur such a bishie, I forgive you!  
  
Kalli: Uh-oh............  
  
Kira: Say, Eriol, can u take ur shirt off?  
  
Eriol: And WHY would I do that?  
  
Kira: Because when you're older, you must be really beefy. ^o^  
  
Eriol: Uh, no.  
  
Kira: *grabs at Eriol's shirt* Take it off!  
  
Eriol: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!! GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU PSYCHO OTAKU GIRL!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kalli: Hey, Kira, it's Vin Diesel!  
  
Kira: OOH! MUSCLES!!!!!!!!! *runs off in hope of finding Vin*  
  
Eriol: Thank you.  
  
Kalli: She has this ..................thing for muscles.  
  
Eriol: *sweatdrop* No kidding.  
  
Kalli: Let's get on with it, shall we?  
  
Age List:  
  
Sakura: 18  
  
Syaoran: 23  
  
Meiling: 19  
  
Chiharu: 17, going on 18.  
  
Yamazaki: 18  
  
Rika: 18  
  
Naoko: 18  
  
Tomoyo: 28  
  
Eriol: 27 (Eriol's older than Syao in this one!)  
  
Nakuru: 26, going on 27  
  
Karina: 26  
  
Junasu: 25  
  
Kaho: 37  
  
Touya: 21 (In this fic, he's 2 years younger than Syaoran, {these ages are messed up, ne?} but looks and acts older. He lives at home for a few reasons. 1) To watch over his sister, of course. 2) The college he's going to is local, so it was just as easy to stay home.  
  
Kalli: To Kim, thanks again! Hope this clears a few things up!  
  
The Game of S+S  
  
By: Kalli  
  
~~~~~~Hotel Room~~~~~~#$Sakura P.O.V.#$  
  
My eyes widened in horror as I thought of all the horrible things he was gonna do.  
  
He chose that precise moment to turn and smile at me devilishly. "Well, hello there, Sakura."  
  
I gritted my teeth. "It's Kinomoto! Ki-no-mo-to! And just what the hell is this?"  
  
"What the hell is what?" he asked innocently.  
  
I glared at him as menacingly as I could. "You jerk. Why are YOU my roommate?!"  
  
"Isn't it obvious? I wanted to get to know you better."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
He smiled suggestively. "Really."  
  
'Alright, Li, I'll play your little game.' I thought evilly. I smiled. "Come with me."  
  
"Anywhere you want me to go." He replied, then walked over and stood so that his face was taking up most of my view.  
  
I tucked a finger under his shirt collar and gently tugged. "Close your eyes and follow me. Oh yeah, no peeking."  
  
"As you wish." He said, then closed his eyes tightly.  
  
I slowly led him by the shirt collar to the door, then to make it convincing, went behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist, but I checked to make sure no one was outside the door first. Then, I told him to open the door and I'd lead him from there.  
  
He opened the door and I quickly let go of his waist and literally kicked his butt outta the hotel room, then slammed the door, but not before watching him fall flat on his face and go 'oomph.' Then, I locked it, waited for a few seconds, and heard the most wonderful phrase ever.  
  
"KINOMOTO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!! LET ME BACK IN. DAMNIT!!!!!!!! OW! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU OLD BAT?!"  
  
I peeked out the door and saw Li getting whacked by an old lady's purse. I snorted and watched. "Look here, Boy, you oughta have more respect for your elders! You also shouldn't curse! Especially at a lady! Didn't anyone teach you manners?"  
  
"Look, why don't you shut up, you old hag?!"  
  
She whacked him continuously over the head until he was on the floor. "That'll teach you to disrespect your elders, boy!" and with that, she walked off proudly.  
  
I burst out laughing, then went to go watch TV. For about 5 more minutes, Li's yelling continued. Then it got quiet. 'Oh no, I hope he doesn't try to break down the door.' When nothing happened, I shrugged and kept watching TV. A few seconds later, I felt an arm wrap around my waist and another cover my mouth.  
  
"Very clever, Kinomoto."  
  
I felt relieved that it was just Li. "But you forgot one thing. I have a key."  
  
If my mouth hadn't been covered, I would've replied to that smart-ass statement with my own, which was 'Well, looks like I'm not the only one who forgot you had one!'.  
  
Then he smiled cockily. "If you'd frisked me first, you'd have known that."  
  
I glared at the space in front of me. He finally took his hand off my mouth. I turned and glared at him. "Li, get your hand OFF of my butt!"  
  
He quickly removed his hand. " Sorry."  
  
"I'm going to bed now." I said grumpily, then got up from the couch to leave.  
  
He followed. "I'll join you."  
  
"You're sleeping on the floor."  
  
"I'd rather sleep in the same bed."  
  
"I'm sure. I'll even let you have the couch. That's it."  
  
Then, once again, I felt 2 arms wrap around my waist and pull me back. "Sure about that?" he whispered huskily into my ear.  
  
I shivered lightly. He leaned in closer. "C'mon. Let's share a bed."  
  
I thought for a minute, even though it was kinda hard since he was breathing on my neck. I could use this opportunity to my advantage. Tease him a little, get him anticipating something, then do absolutely nothing. Well, that means more warm water for me.  
  
I smiled evilly, even though he couldn't see it. Then I whispered back, in an equally husky tone. "Alright. We'll sleep together."  
  
He smiled. "Great."  
  
I smiled again. "Just sleep. Nothing else."  
  
His smile stayed the same. "I know."  
  
I was a little surprised at that. I wasn't expecting him to take it literally instead of like the usual meaning.  
  
I sighed. "Stay on your side. I'm gonna go change."  
  
"Alright. I'll change out here."  
  
I grabbed a large t-shirt and comfy boxer shorts, and quickly slipped into them in the bathroom. When I walked back out, Li was still changing. Or so I thought. When I walked out I was greeted with the sight of his bare back.  
  
He turned around smiling when I walked out. "Ready to hit the sack?"  
  
"Aren't you gonna put a shirt on?" 'I'd rather you didn't.' I thought to myself. He actually had very nice muscles. Nice 6-pack stomach, and his arms were tanned, toned, and muscled in a way that wasn't too beefy, but not particularly skinny either.  
  
"No. I sleep without one. Are you done staring?" he asked smugly.  
  
"No. Stand still." I answered casually.  
  
His face showed a mix of confusion and shock for a moment. "Uh, sure."  
  
I smiled and stared at his stomach a little longer, then lazily waved my hand. "Ok, you can move now."  
  
He stood there blinking with confusion still written on his face. I flipped off the lights, and took that opportunity to slip into bed without him trying to pull something.  
  
A few seconds later, I felt him lay down next to me. I smiled evilly to myself. Time for my plan. I scooted back so that my back was a few inches from his stomach. "Sure is cold in here." I mumbled in a low voice.  
  
"Need some warmth?" He asked, reaching out to pull me closer.  
  
"That'd be very nice." I said.  
  
He then put both his hands on my waist and started to pull me to his stomach, but I stopped him. "What are you doing?" I asked him in an accusing voice.  
  
He gave me a confused look, once again. "You did say you wanted warmth, right?"  
  
I gave him an annoyed look. "When you asked if I needed some warmth, I thought you meant that you were going to turn the heater on for me."  
  
"B-but-"  
  
"That means get your ass up and turn on the damn heater! And while you're at it, get your hands off of my waist."  
  
He grumpily obliged and got up mumbling, then switched on the heat and crawled back into bed with a grumpy look.  
  
I waited a few minutes, then complained again. "Now it's too hot."  
  
"Fine, I'll go turn it down." He said with a glare.  
  
"No, that's ok, I'll just change into something else."  
  
I grabbed my suitcase and slipped back into the bathroom, then started searching through my stuff for something that would make him 'uncomfortable'. I was sure Meiling, who had helped me pack, had packed something that would do it.  
  
"Let's see.............." I mumbled to myself.  
  
I finally found something. Since Meiling had assumed I was rooming with a girl, not a guy, and the room would have twin beds, not just 1 (I assumed that too, but look where that turned out.) so she had packed lingerie. I pulled out an emerald green lingerie dress and panty set. I didn't really like the stuff, but Meiling had bought it for me for my birthday, only god knows why. So, of course, she had packed it. Well, if there was one time that I was glad I had it, it was now.  
  
I smiled and slipped it on, then walked back out into the still dark room, and slipped back into the bed. I felt Syaoran reach his hand over and stroke the back of my outfit. "What are you wearing?"  
  
I smiled evilly. "Lingerie. I feel a lot cooler now."  
  
"I'm starting to feel a little hot. Care to share the coldness?" He asked seductively.  
  
I smiled and scooted closer. "Sure." I whispered huskily. Then I did indeed share 'coldness'. I used my foot to shove him off the bed and heard him go 'ouwf' when he hit the ground. Then I leaned over the side of the bed and said "Ha! Serves you right, pervert!"  
  
He groaned and pushed himself up to a sitting position. Unfortunately, when he did that, his nose went right into my chest, and so did his wide- open eyes. "Wow........." I heard him mutter from below me.  
  
I quickly pulled myself up and shoved a foot into his face. "Pervert!"  
  
"Hey! What happened to my great view?!" He asked me in a dreamily happy voice.  
  
I blushed like an overripe tomato. "I-I can't believe you're so perverted. Don't you have any respect for a woman's 'privacy'?"  
  
He smiled charmingly. "Of course, so much that I'd like to inspect to make sure their 'privacy' is nice and healthy!" and then he reached towards me, but I slapped his hand away.  
  
"Perv!"  
  
He crawled back onto the bed. "Didn't your mother ever teach you any manners?" He asked jokingly.  
  
I froze. I couldn't stand anyone saying anything about my mother, even if it was joking, or if it was good or bad. It was the worst weak spot I had. It always brought back painful memories. I dropped my head down a little when my eyes started to well up with tears. "How d-dare you!" I choked out.  
  
He gave me a look of clear confusion. I folded my legs up and rested my head on top of my knees. "How could you possibly be so cruel? Talking about my mother. She died when I was 3."  
  
#$Syaoran P.O.V.#$  
  
I sat there in shock. I had just been joking, but now I knew I had taken it too far. I had no idea her mother died. Heck, I knew nothing about her family. I was overcome by an extreme feeling of guilt.  
  
Then I heard a sniffling sound from her side of the bed. Oh shit, she's starting to cry. God, I feel so bad now! Why can't I ever keep my mouth shut? And to top it off, I suck at these situations! I sat there helplessly as she began to cry, and her body was shaking lightly with each shuddering sob. What to do, what to do?!  
  
I slowly scooted over to her. "I'm sorry." I said with concern.  
  
"G-go to hell." Was her biting reply between her sobs.  
  
I winced. There wasn't much I could do at this point. So, I did the only thing that I thought might work. I reached an arm over her shoulder and started to lightly rub her back in an attempt to calm her. When she didn't try to chop my arm off with her hand, I pulled her closer and hugged her to me. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't know. I'll never say anything again, I promise."  
  
Her sobs reduced to sniffles with tears still streaming down her face. Then she turned around so that she was facing me and then returned the hug while crying into my shoulder.  
  
I was surprised at first, but I continued rubbing her back slowly and let her cry until she finally drew back with tear stains still streaking her cheeks and her eyes red and watery.  
  
She sniffled, then said in a small, shaky voice, "I wanna go to sleep now."  
  
I nodded, and lay down with her, then pulled her close as she lightly sniffled and whispered to her. "It's okay baby, you can sleep now, it's alright."  
  
I reached up to stroke her hair and continued for a few minutes until the sniffles had subsided and she was in a deep sleep. Then I sighed and let my head drop to the pillow.  
  
~~~~~~~The Next Morning~~~~~~~~#$ Sakura P.O.V.#$  
  
I awoke to a bright light in my eyes, and I opened one eye slightly to see sunshine pouring through the window. I checked the clock. 7: 32. It didn't feel that early though. When I woke up, I had failed to notice that 2 arms were firmly holding me, but after I fully woke up, I definitely noticed it.  
  
I slowly turned my head to see Li holding me. If he'd been awake, I would've knocked him cold. Fortunately for him though, he was still asleep and he looked so boyishly cute that I didn't have the heart to wake him up.  
  
I had to try not to laugh though. His mouth was slightly open and there was a tiny bit of drool hanging from the corner of his mouth. 'How cute.' I mused. I slowly pried myself from his grip and went to take a shower, then I noticed I was wearing lingerie. My eyes widened. I tried to remember the night's events.  
  
Ok, now I remembered why I had this on, I was being evil and trying to make him 'uncomfortable'.  
  
Then I remembered the thing with his face in my chest, and he said something about my mother, I told him to go to hell, he comforted me and said he was sorry, then he hugged me, I cried, I went to sleep and he was still holding me. Ok, nothing as bad as I had first assumed, I thought with relief.  
  
After my memory was cleared up, I wondered at how genuine he had sounded. I figured he really was sorry. I couldn't believe that I'd broken down like that in front of him though. But, I guess, with a flirtatious boss, a court case, and school to worry about, stress can really get to a girl.  
  
*sigh* I closed my eyes and let the warm water wash over my body. I massaged my aching shoulders and neck. Ah..........warm water felt soooooooooooo good. I smiled widely as it pummeled my face gently. I know it sounds weird, but it numbs your face and makes it feel all warm and snuggly, believe it or not.  
  
The shower would've continued being very enjoyable, had there not been a very big interruption.  
  
After I'd finished rinsing my hair, I heard the shower curtain slide open behind me. I turned my head quickly and covered my body by reflex to come face to face with a very groggy, very sleepy-looking Li Syaoran.  
  
His face was inches away from mine, and when I'd turned around, his eyes automatically widened and he turned around. That was when I noticed that he was also bare-naked. I 'eep!'ed and turned my head back quickly.  
  
"I-I'm sorry! Honestly! I just got up and I didn't notice the shower running I figured you were eating breakfast or something! Really! I'm sorry! I'll get out and let you finish up." He spoke.  
  
I turned my head slightly to make sure he wasn't looking at my butt or anything, but instead, to my surprise, found him still turned around facing the wall with a beet red face.  
  
"Okay. But get out of here now! And don't even THINK about turning back to look!" I replied with a blush as bad, if not worse, than his.  
  
He nodded and quickly got out and closed the door behind him. I sighed deeply and continued, somewhat shakily, with my shower.  
  
A few minutes later, I stepped out, feeling refreshed. I wrapped a towel around my hair and threw on a bathrobe, then walked out to see Li sitting on the bed waiting. He looked up when I entered and smiled timidly. "I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to."  
  
I smiled back understandingly. "It's alright. Just, uh, don't do it again, okay?"  
  
He nodded. "I didn't look either."  
  
"Yeah, you got enough looking last night." I said scowling.  
  
He smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, but it was an accident!"  
  
"So, that doesn't matter! You still acted like a pervert!"  
  
He smiled devilishly. "I know."  
  
I glared. "Haven't you done enough perverted stuff already?"  
  
His smile faded a little. "I'm sorry. I'm also sorry about that............. 'mother' thing last night."  
  
I smiled. "It's okay. Uh.........." I coughed lightly to stall. "Thank you." When I saw his confused look, I quickly explained. "For comforting me. Even if you did cause it."  
  
"Your welcome. I'll try not to be so perverted from now on, how's that?" He asked teasingly.  
  
I giggled. "Sounds good. I'll even let you sleep in the bed tonight."  
  
"Do I get to hold you like that again?" he asked seriously.  
  
My breath caught for a moment. He looked really serious about it. It was almost.....sweet. 'Sweet? Since when is THAT on his agenda of pervertedness?'  
  
"I promise my hands will stay above your waist!" He said quickly.  
  
I pursed my lips together and thought for a minute. Well, it was kinda nice. And it did keep me warm. Plus, it'd probably get him to stop bugging me. But still, he might take it as something more, and I didn't want that. "I'll think about it, okay?"  
  
He blinked in surprise. "You will?"  
  
"Yes. Don't get smug about it though."  
  
"I won't. I'm still in shock!" he joked.  
  
I stuck my tongue out. "Hahaha. We better get going. We only have 15 minutes to get ready before we have to head down to the meeting room for the presentations. When's the lunch break today?"  
  
"12:15. Oh yeah, I meant to ask you. Would you like to go to that café downstairs with me for lunch?"  
  
"The White Tulip?" I asked excitedly. "I heard it was impossible to get into that place without a reservation!"  
  
"I have some..............family connections to the restaurant." He said hesitantly, and a fleeting fearsome look crossed his face, but was gone in a second.  
  
"Oh. Well, sure. I'll meet you there around 12:20 or so then?"  
  
He flashed a smile. "Sure. And don't forget that you promised to go on a date with me after the convention!"  
  
I rolled my eyes. "It's not a-"  
  
"-date" we both said at the same time. He sighed. "I know, I know. It's a 'friendly get together.'"  
  
I smiled and patted his head. "Good boy! Now, hurry! I'm going on down! See you at lunch!" I yelled as I rushed him into the bathroom.  
  
I jerked open my suitcase and pulled out a dark green business suit and some tan heels. I picked out some dangly pearl-colored flower earrings. I checked the mirror and decided I was satisfied with my reflection, then ran out and bounded down the steps, smiling and saying 'Hi!' to a few people on the way.  
  
I was smiling happily as I thought about eating at The White Tulip Café. Talk about a stroke of luck! The only downside was I had to eat with that pervert! And what was that thing about 'family connections' that he seemed so upset about? Oh well, I guess I'll find out at lunch.  
  
I scrambled into the meeting room and took a seat beside Nakuru and Watanabe. "Hey guys!"  
  
Watanabe looked at me quizzically. "You seem happy today."  
  
"Well, I'm having lunch at the White Tulip!" I said happily.  
  
"White Tulip? How'd you get reservations to that place?!" exclaimed Nakuru with wide eyes.  
  
"Li's taking me. He's got 'family connections'."  
  
I heard a snort from behind me. "I'll say. Just wait till you see who the 'connection' is."  
  
I turned around to see who it was. "Morning Boss!" smiled Nakuru.  
  
Eriol smiled back. "Morning, Nakuru."  
  
"You know the 'connection'?" I asked him curiously.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm not gonna tell you, you'll find out who it is on your own." He said mysteriously, then winked quickly.  
  
"Good Morning Ladies and Gentlemen! We hope that you had a good time meeting fellow Business representatives yesterday! Today, we will be discussing some of the hot topics in the Business world! There will be presentation that include tips, secrets of the trades, and may possibly introduce you to new ideas that will result in more success for your company!" Spoke a tan, brown-haired man in a Business suit from onstage.  
  
I turned back around and tried to pay attention. Business presentations tended to bore me, as I had learned the day before, so I had to get someone to nudge me if I was falling asleep in my chair. 'Oh well, at least I have lunch to look forward to!' I thought happily.  
  
The End  
  
Kalli: Somewhat of a cliffy this time, but it could be worse!  
  
Kira: I didn't find Vin Diesel!  
  
Kalli: He............moved! Yeah, that's it. Go to.........Pluto. He'll be waiting for you there!  
  
Kira: ^^ Ok!  
  
Eriol: She seems even denser now than she was before.  
  
Kalli: You noticed? Well, here's the preview for you, since I'm sure everyone's dying to know what happens next:  
  
After finally getting out of the presentations, Sakura heads to the café, where she muses over her feelings for Syaoran, while he thinks about how he feels towards her in his hurry to meet her. After they meet up, Li escorts Sakura to the table, where Sakura meets the owner of the restaurant, Li's 'connection'. Who is it? You'll find out next time on "Musings and Cherry Blossoms at the White Tulip"!  
  
Eriol: When do I get to meet Tomoyo?  
  
Kalli: Soon enough! So, shut up! Anyways, don't forget to R+R! Oh yeah! I almost forgot:  
  
Poll question!  
  
Which CCS character has the best personality?  
  
Eriol: *snickers* I know who WON'T be winning that.......unfortunately, they're both related to me.  
  
Kalli: You never know. Some people's minds work in odd ways! Like, Fire Dragon/Misery for example! ^^ I'd say j/k right now, but I'm not kidding, so, I'll say goodbye instead! Ja! ^~ 


	5. Musings and Cherry Blossoms at the White...

Kalli: Hey again! I was shocked at the number of reviews this story got for the last chapter! *cries* Your all so wonderful! I really appreciate that ppl like it enough to review! And their all so nice! So, here's the review replies/ thanks:  
  
....- Sorry that it took me *counts* 3 months to update. *sweatdrop* Thank u for ur review!  
  
Cherry Jade- Thank u so much! ^^ Also, there's a reason as to why updates are getting slower in the notes below.  
  
Heather-and-Hezzer- Evil people are the best! ^^ I'm glad u like Sakura's personality!  
  
LiL oBs3ss3r- You shall all see who the family connection is! *evil laughter* Neways, I liked ur description of Tomoyo's personality! *sniff* and THANK YOU for putting me on ur favorites list!  
  
Iris dreamer- Eh? *blink*  
  
UrbanCinderella- *tear* Yay! I got a death threat! ^^ Now I know I'm loved! Lol. *goes crazy* Beyond my control?! Oh, my poor hands shall ache dearly.  
  
Midnight Crystal- I don't like perverts either! .. Newayz, thank you!  
  
oXAmethystXo- ^^^^^^^^^Thank u so much for putting me on ur fav.list! And I'll be sure to give Cherrixwolf a special thanx!  
  
xX-Angelic Petal-xX- *snicker* Eriol has been shot down! Lol, airhead boys suck. It's a fact of life. Lol, enjoy the new chappie!  
  
Kitsune- are your teachers loading u up with assignments and stuff too? *sigh* I know watcha mean! So evil. Newayz, ur right about him thinking about Sakura.......hehe, thankies!  
  
SaFiRe Star- Thank u so much! And of course I'll e-mail u again! I e-mail anyone who leaves their address if I upload a new chap, and I will continue to do so for my lovely reviewers! ^^  
  
Suga Gurl- Thank you! I'm glad u liked the last chappie! (  
  
Kim- The ages are indeed very weird, ne? 0.o But thank u for ur kind comment.  
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy- Sorry about the slow updates!  
  
Sweetcandies13- I hope u like this new chappy! I worked hard on it, so I hope it's to ur liking!  
  
Cherrixwolf- BIG thank you to you, cherrixwolf, for recommending this story to someone else who reviewed! ^^ I really appreciate that kind of thing. Newayz, *wink* maybe she'll love him, maybe she won't. I could play the role of the evil author and make her end up with Yamazaki. *cringe* But I don't think I will.  
  
UrbanCinderella- Oh, u left TWO reviews! ^^ thank u! Thank u for saying that I'm doing a wonderful job with it! And for your vote, as well! Oh, and Mini Sweety says 'Hi!'.  
  
Blue-Dreamz- In a way, yes, he's trying to seduce her, but now he's trying more towards romancing her than seducing her. And I promise to write more chapters for u! ^^  
  
SaKuRa LoVa- U shall find out who the connection is! Tee hee. Well, what is ur definition of 'soon'? .  
  
Areida- I have to tell u, she doesn't throw her lunch in his face, but the thought of making her do that was VERY tempting, believe me! ^^ I love to torture him sometimes. Angry mob? *runs away*  
  
Sara- *evil Tomoyo-ish laugh* You will find out how S+S turn out in the end! It's just......gonna take a few chapters......yeah.......:D, but don't worry, I'll eventually get them done.  
  
Mini Sweety- About the lock the door thing, thank u for pointing that out, and I added in an explanation in this chapter about that. Sakura is acting how she is towards Syaoran because of his reputation and the fact that he's been a pervert with her, but this chapter will (hopefully) show that she doesn't hate him or anything. I know the chapter seemed shorter than the others, but I had to cut it off there to give somewhat of a cliffhanger (^^) and this chapter is extra-long to make up for it. And I remembered to tell UrbanCinderella Hi for u!  
  
Dangerous-beans- Lol, gotta love the evilness! And thank you, ur the first person to call it devious. I like it!  
  
JaMie LoVeR- Thank u for ur vote!  
  
Poll Winner:  
  
Eriol  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura with a tie for second place.  
  
Kira: Alright, the guest for this chapter is Rika!  
  
Rika: Hello!  
  
Kalli: So, Rika, how goes it?  
  
Rika: Um....good, I guess.  
  
*crickets*  
  
Kira: Uh....anything you wanna talk about?  
  
Rika: *frown* Yeah, why isn't Kalli updating faster?  
  
Kalli: I figured some ppl would wanna know about that. I'm glad you asked that question. Well, I just started my Freshmen/Freshmeat (as Bit calls it) year in High school, and the homework keeps coming, and these first few weekends have been hectic! So, I'm doing the best I can to update fast, but time is short, so I'm working on it, but things seem to be smoothing out a little now, so, updates will become more frequent!  
  
Rika and Kira: *confetti streamers pop* Yay!  
  
Kalli: I feel so proud of myself after making that speech!  
  
Rika: Finally, she's gonna update faster! DIDJA HEAR THAT PEOPLE?!  
  
Kalli: *Cough* Well, let's start with this update! I'm sure everybody's just dying to see what happens and their anticipating the new chapter happily.......that was a joke, people. @.@ I'm just gonna shut up now.  
  
Key and Disclaimer from former chapters will now count for every chapter, cuz it's such a pain to have to rewrite everything.  
  
"Musings and Cherry Blossoms at the White Tulip"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Presentation Room~~~~~~~~~~~~~#$Sakura P.O.V.#$  
  
*SNORE* ..........  
  
*SNORE*.........  
  
*SNORE*.........  
  
*poke* ..........  
  
*hiss* ............  
  
"Sakura! Wake up! Everyone's looking at you!" whispered a feminine voice beside my ear.  
  
I swatted at it in hopes it was some stupid talking fly, but no such luck. The thing caught my hand and shook me. "Sakura! Wake up!"  
  
I slowly blinked sleepily. "Huh?" after a few seconds, my eyes had adjusted and I noticed everyone in the presentation room staring at me with looks that were murderous, irritated, amused, or worried. Most were the first 3.  
  
Then I realized I had been snoring. I blushed. "Erm........sorry......" I mumbled as loud as I could.  
  
I heard some laughter from scattered places, but 1 came from the front row and was very distinct. My eyes met the amused ones of Syaoran Li and he smirked with a look that said 'Can we say 'blackmail'?'. Damn. I glared with a red face and sunk into my seat feeling humiliated.  
  
Why did I always have to fall asleep at the absolute worst times?  
  
*sigh* Oh well. Might as well keep myself awake to listen to these oh-so- fascinating business presentations.......yep........fascinating......my ass, that is.  
  
"Alright, Ladies and Gentleman, Lunch break! After your 1 hour Lunch Break, please report back to the Presentation Room to finish our presentations. After presentations, you are all free to go, but please, do not forget to try to make time for our optional Formal tonight in the ballroom at 8! Enjoy your lunch!"  
  
I paused before getting up. "Formal? Were we notified about this?"  
  
Nakuru nodded. "Yeah. But I guess Li didn't tell you. We didn't find out about it until we read the bulletin board this morning. I might go. I brought a formal dress just in case anyway. You never know when you'll need it!"  
  
"Got one I can borrow?" I asked timidly.  
  
She looked at me. "Dearie, even if I did, there's no way you'd fit. Mine are too big for you. We'll have to go buy you something downtown."  
  
"When? There won't be much time left between presentations and the formal."  
  
"We'll skip the presentations and go downtown. It's not like it's US who need to hear this. Plus, you're not technically REQUIRED to do any of this."  
  
My face darkened. "You mean I didn't have to come here at all?!"  
  
"Yeah. I was gonna ask about that. You mean you didn't know?"  
  
I shook my head. "No! Nobody told me!"  
  
"It was Li's responsibility. By the way, I heard you 2 are roomies!"  
  
"NOTHING HAPPENED!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He set it up in hopes of 'winning my heart' or whatever."  
  
They all started laughing. "Oh, I can see that. Well, fine with me. I've got a whole suite to myself!" said Karina happily.  
  
*glare* "You suck. I have to share with the pervert."  
  
Eriol smiled. "He's not THAT bad, is he?"  
  
"Well, I guess not...........but half the time he is!"  
  
"Well, I'm still required to stay for presentations, so have a nice time shopping, ladies!"  
  
"Thanks Eriol!" I said with a smile. "Well, Ladies, I'm off to lunch! Ciao!"  
  
I walked up to Li, but slowed down when I noticed him talking with a guy in a gray suit. I caught his eye and gave him a questioning look. He rolled his eyes and slightly jerked his head in the direction of the exit. I assumed it meant to go on and head to the café'.  
  
I waved behind me and walked out the door. It smelled strongly of roasted coffee beans and warm lunch smells. 'Mmmm........I could get used to this.'  
  
I started walking in the direction of the White Tulip and glanced at all the small gift stores and food places around me. It was so quaint and homey-feeling with all the people around me chatting happily and laughing. I sighed contentedly. And the reason I'm here is because I'm a suspect of beating an innocent child on the way home from school. 3 more weeks until I can talk to Shiro. Hopefully he'll be feeling a little better by then.  
  
I finally spotted the White Tulip and walked up to the front. A short woman with dark red hair smiled up at me. "Can I help you?"  
  
"Ah, yes, Reservation for 2 under the name of Li?"  
  
She looked surprised and looked me over. "So, you're the girl. Well, in that case, please, come right this way." She spoke with an excited tone.  
  
She picked up 2 menus and started walking briskly towards the back of the restaurant until we reached a small booth. She put a menu on either side of the table and motioned for me to sit down. "A waitress will be coming soon to take your order. I hope you enjoy your meal!" she spoke, then gave a small wave and walked off.  
  
I glanced around me to take in the surroundings. The walls were a light yellow-tan color that was enhanced by all the candlelight from the tables. I sniffed the candle they had put on our table. It smelled like lavender. How nice. And there were some roses mixed with some small white flowers in a light blue vase behind the candle. The booths and chair cushions were a rich dark green in color, which matched the carpet.  
  
All in all, it gave off a very 'together' atmosphere. In a classy way though. It made me think of a restaurant that old friends might go to when they were seeing each other for the first time in years.  
  
After looking around, I thought back to what the hostess had said. ''So you're the girl'? What was that supposed to mean?' I shrugged and picked up a menu.  
  
'Linguine? Chicken Teriyaki? Maybe I'll start with some Gyoza (shrimp dumplings. Those things are so good!)....but I don't know what to get as the main entrée.....'  
  
*sigh* Nothing was quite as interesting or exciting, it seemed, without that damned Li around. Curse him for making me wait with nothing to do.  
  
Stupid Li.........well, he's not SO bad, I guess. He frustrates me like no one else can do. He MUST be a Gemini. He seems so 2-sided...maybe 3- sided!  
  
There's that serious, no-nonsense, business attitude that he has sometimes. That's rare though. But when he gets into it, he's like.........a robot or something. Like nothing matters but the Company and it's welfare. That side scares me and fascinates me all at the same time.  
  
Then there's his usual, perverted, dog-like self. This side was good AND bad. If you tell him I see ANY good in him at all, I will kill you mercilessly and bury your body in a deserted parking lot somewhere!  
  
It's only good because it makes him fun to joke around with, a guy with an......interesting sense of humor. But since that 'sense of humor' usually means something perverted, it makes the entire point of him being fun to joke around with into fun to watch fall down the 10 flights of steps you have to walk up when the elevator's broken. Damn steps..........  
  
Then there's the side that scares me. The sweet, much more innocent side to Li that makes him the kind of guy you could actually grow to like.........a lot.  
  
Why does it scare me? Because it makes me think, sometimes, when he's acting like that, that I might actually like him..........a lot. I've only had a few boyfriends before and they weren't serious. But when he acts so sweet, it's like I'm seeing a different person, a person that you could fall in love with, that you could have a lasting relationship with, someone that you could do all that lovey-dovey, mushy junk with.  
  
He confuses me sometimes. One minute, his face is in my chest staring shamelessly, the next he's comforting me and hugging me gently. Why do you frustrate, confuse, and intrigue me all at the same time, you stupid man!?  
  
I sighed once again and massaged my temples with my fingers. I do like him, actually. As a friend, at least. I'm still not sure that I am, or want to be, having stronger feelings than that. It drives me nuts the way he switches personalities so fast! And the worst part is that there are probably even more sides to him that I have yet to see!  
  
Oh, curse my stupid bad luck.  
  
I picked up the menu to continue trying to decide what to get. 'Li, you better get your ass over here soon, or I'm gonna die from lack of excitement.' I thought, then growled softly under my breath.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Presentation Room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#$Li P.O.V.#$  
  
'Great. I'm gonna be late for lunch with Sakura.'  
  
'She doesn't allow you to call her Sakura' said a very matter-of-fact voice in my head.  
  
'Not you again.' I had the urge to groan out loud, but considering I was standing there trying to look like I was actually interested in what this guy had to say, I figured it wasn't a very good idea.  
  
'Yes, me again. If you really want her to become your fiancé like you want, your gonna have to respect her more. No cheating, no lying.'  
  
'I have never cheated on a woman!'  
  
'Just dropped them after 2 days.' Said the voice sarcastically.  
  
I inwardly scowled. 'Shut up.'  
  
'Make me.'  
  
'I will!'  
  
'You can't. I'm you. Now hurry and ditch this guy so you can get to lunch with Sa- Kinomoto.'  
  
'Ha! You want to call her Sakura too!'  
  
'Fine. We can call her that in our mind. Just not out loud.'  
  
'Agreed. Now how to loose this guy?'  
  
I glanced at the man in front of me. He was still chatting animatedly. I coughed suddenly to interrupt his train of thought.  
  
"Are you okay, Sir?" he asked with concern.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. Oh, do you have the time by chance?"  
  
The man pulled up his sleeve and glanced quickly at his watch. "It's 12:04."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid we'll have to talk another time. I have a lunch date to keep."  
  
He smiled once again. "Alright then. We'll chat another time! Hope your lunch goes well!" He spoke as he turned and waved over his shoulder.  
  
I weakly waved back, then quickly turned on my heel and headed towards the Café.  
  
'Finally! I didn't think I'd ever get out of there! I bet Sakura's probably already sitting there, awaiting my wonderful presence.' I smiled to myself at that thought.  
  
'Too bad it's not true. She doesn't like you very much, ya know. Your always such a pervert to her.'  
  
'Yeah, I am. But, I'm trying to be better! She's one of the women I could bear to marry. Do you think that she'd turn out to be one of those husband beaters, though?'  
  
'I don't think so. She's a nice person when you're not being stupid again. Now, you know, and I know, and we're essentially the same person, that you don't have to be perverted and have dashing good lucks to attract Sakura. She's a great girl, she's talented, smart, sweet, AND she's got a spunky personality. She's your dream girl!'  
  
'My dream girl.........yeah, I like the sound of that. Maybe I should tell her that.'  
  
'I think we like Sakura. Very much. She's the kind of person you could fall in love with. Even though you kind of just turned her into a goal to reach.'  
  
'Yeah. Now that I've gotten to know her some, she really WOULD make a good wife for me. If she accepts, that is. I'm not in love with her right now, but I feel very strongly attracted to her. I think that I'm currently in the process of falling in love with her. She's some kinda woman.'  
  
'So, she's not just a goal to reach anymore?'  
  
'No. But I wanna get to know her better first.'  
  
'Did you really just say that?'  
  
'Yes! What if I think she's perfect, but it turns out that she's allergic to chocolate and peonies? 2 of my- I mean, OUR, favorite things in the world, ya know?'  
  
'True. I think this is the first time you've actually wanted to get to KNOW the person before you date them.'  
  
'Shut up. We're here. Time to find Sakura and start the romancing!'  
  
'Your really stupid.'  
  
'Don't put yourself down.'  
  
I walked up to the front of the restaurant and a short redhead looked up at me with wide eyes. "How can I help you?" she asked pleasantly.  
  
"Reservation for Li. I believe my date should already be here."  
  
The redhead blinked, then a recognizing look came over her face. "Oh! You mean that cute auburn-haired girl with the emerald eyes? Such pretty eyes, rare here in Japan."  
  
"Sounds like her. Green business suit?"  
  
The girl nodded enthusiastically. "That's her! You must be Li Syaoran." She gave him an appreciative glance. "You ARE cute. Your sister was right!"  
  
As it happened, my sister, Feimei, just happened to have a talent for cooking, and had attended prestigious schools around the world to learn all about the art of cooking.  
  
After she'd done that, she started up her own little restaurants. She refused to do a chain restaurant, no, not a chain restaurant for her.  
  
She decided to put a few different restaurants with different names and foods, around the world, and lucky me, she decided to visit this particular restaurant on account of me being there.  
  
All the sudden, a feeling of extreme dread overcame me as I remembered my promise to my sister the night before.  
  
~~~Flashback~~~  
  
I was sitting in the hotel suite, waiting for Sakura to come and find out that I was her roommate, and thinking about ways to get her to go on a date with me. And what better way, of course, than to get reservations to one the best lunch spots around?  
  
Of course, to do this, I'd have to get special reservations from none other than one of the 4 hells herself. 4?, you ask, wasn't the saying 7 hells?  
  
Not anymore. If there were and ever had been 3 more hells, the first 4 had destroyed it. And the first 4 were named Fuutie, Fanren, Feimei, and Siefa. Namely, my older sisters.  
  
*shudder* *twitch*  
  
Reluctantly, I picked up the phone and dialed the number listed on the Hotel's local phone book.  
  
"Hello, White Tulip Café, what can I help you with?" a chipper voice asked.  
  
I sighed. "Can I please speak with Li Feimei?"  
  
There was a happy gasp from the other line. "Is that you, little brother?!"  
  
I thought about saying 'No, I'm a stalker who's been watching you and I know that right now your talking on the phone!' because she was one of the few people I knew that would fall for it and start to freak out.  
  
But no, being the nice brother I am, just said, "Yes, it's me. It's good to talk to you again!"  
  
"You too! So, what can I do for you?"  
  
"I need to make reservations."  
  
"Alright. What time?"  
  
"12."  
  
"How many?"  
  
"2."  
  
*silence*  
  
"You've got a hot date, don't you."  
  
"Uh..........not exactly. I'm taking Eriol. We have to discuss Business plans."  
  
"I think you've used that excuse before."  
  
"Um. New friend from the convention?"  
  
"Female friend perhaps."  
  
I sighed. "Fine. My new secretary. I swear, I've never met such a hard headed woman in my life! She refuses to date me! So, I figure she'll feel at least somewhat obliged to go if I went to the trouble to make reservations."  
  
"Always such a charmer, aren't you, little brother?" she said with a laugh on the other line.  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
"Well, I like this girl already! She's not just one of your skanky bimbos this time!"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Well, your kinda notorious for being a playboy and your secretaries are generally considered to be slutty."  
  
"Well...................uh........."  
  
"I think I've made my point. And I'll make sure I'm your waitress tomorrow so that I can meet this girl! Now, promise me that I get to meet her."  
  
"Well, you see-"  
  
"Otherwise no reservations."  
  
I was trapped between a rock and another rock. If I say yes, I get a date with Sakura. If I say yes, Sakura meets my sister and gets loads of blackmail on me.  
  
'And remember what happened LAST time she got blackmail on you? Dude, she had your CAR!'  
  
'Well, yeah, but, I am determined to get a date with her if it's the last thing I do.'  
  
'Ah, famous last words.'  
  
'Shut up. And just to let you know, you stupid little voice inside my head, I'm giving you a really bad mental death glare right now.'  
  
'Whatever. Get back to weighing out the pros and cons.'  
  
Fine! If I say no, no date with Sakura. If I say no, Sakura doesn't meet my sister, and I don't have to undergo embarrassing childhood stories.  
  
"Hello? Syaoran, are you still there?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah. Fine, you get to meet her."  
  
"I thought you'd come to your senses. Well, I'll see you tomorrow, little brother!"  
  
*click*  
  
I sighed. "Oh, goody."  
  
~~~~~Present Time~~~~~  
  
My eye twitched slightly.  
  
Then I noticed the redhead giving me a worried look. "Sir, are you okay? You spaced out for a while, and then your eye twitched."  
  
"Heheh. Uh, sorry about that. I'm fine. Just thinking."  
  
"O........kay. Um, follow me to your table please."  
  
I followed behind her until we reached one closer to the back of the room where Sakura sat, looking at the menu in frustration.  
  
"Here ya go." Said the redhead, handing me a menu. "Enjoy your meal! Your waitress will be with you shortly." She spoke, all the while looking pointedly at me, then walked away slowly.  
  
Somehow I had the feeling that my sister had little minions to keep an eye on me and she was one of them.  
  
Then I turned to Sakura, who was looking at me, obviously waiting for me to say something. I smiled charmingly. "Hey. Sorry I'm late, that guy just kept on talking!"  
  
She nodded, excusing my tardiness. "That's okay. It wasn't your fault."  
  
I glanced over the menu. "Would you like to order some wine?"  
  
She glanced down, looking slightly embarrassed. "I'm not old enough to have wine." (a/n- I base this on the US drinking age. I'm sorry, but I have no idea if there's a drinking age, or what it is, in Japan.)  
  
I hadn't even thought about her age. I knew she was younger, but I had no idea how much younger. "How old are you?"  
  
"18."  
  
Eh. Not too bad. 5 years younger, I could deal with that. "And you've never had wine?"  
  
"Well, I've had a glass at like a wedding, or something special, but other than that, no."  
  
"Well, I consider this something special. Don't you?"  
  
"I suppose. Alright, wine is good. But I want some water too."  
  
"You got it. What kind of wine do you want?"  
  
"I don't know what kind I want. I never paid attention to that."  
  
"Alright. Casa Carneros wine, it's one of my favorites. All the way from California." (a/n- I'm pretty sure this is a real wine, I saw the name on one of the wine lists at a restaurant. Not that I was drinking it or anything. *cough*)  
  
She shrugged uncaringly. "Okay."  
  
"So, what are you going to order?" I asked, trying to get some kind of conversation going.  
  
She looked thoughtful for a minute as her eyes quickly scanned the menu. The redhead hostess had been right. She did have rare and gorgeous eyes. And they were extremely bright and vivid as well. I wondered fleetingly if she wore contacts.  
  
"I think I'll have the Fettucine Linguine."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
"What about you? Do you know what you're going to get yet?"  
  
"I think I'll get the Chicken Parmesan."  
  
"That's good too."  
  
Then, I saw her. Our waitress, my sister. She came out smiling happily with her long brown hair back in a braid and the waitress uniform on with a smile on her face.  
  
She walked up to our table smiling like she was on crack. Ya know, sometimes I wonder...............  
  
"Hi! I'm Feimei, and I'll be your waitress today. And I'm also Syaoran's sister."  
  
I dropped my head onto the table and groaned.  
  
Sakura's eyebrows raised with interest. "Really?"  
  
She nodded. "Yes." Then she took a long look at Sakura, then put her face close up to Sakura's.  
  
Sakura freaked out a little, then finally managed to stammer out a question. "W-what exactly are you doing?!"  
  
Feimei smiled another BIG smile and hugged Sakura tightly. "You are SO cute!"  
  
"Th.......ank.....you!" she spoke in intervals because the air was currently being squeezed out of you.  
  
Feimei finally pulled back. "I'm sorry, I didn't even introduce myself. Li Feimei, call me Feimei!" she said, sticking out her hand.  
  
Sakura smiled. "Kinomoto Sakura. I'm his secretary."  
  
"May I call you Sakura-chan?" she said with big, round eyes.  
  
"Uh..........sure." Sakura said, looking slightly scared.  
  
"So, you're here for the convention."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"That's nice...........did you know that Syaoran used to be afraid of trees because he thought they were going to eat him?"  
  
I choked right after she said that. My eyes widened and I must've looked pretty damn desperate, because Sakura was smirking at me like she was Elmer Fudd, and I was Bugs Bunny, and I'd just gotten caught in one of her traps and she had my life in her hands.  
  
Well, maybe not that bad, but it just screamed 'I've-got-you-right-where-I want-you-which-is-the-scenario-where-you're-a-tiny-bug-under-my-finger-and- I-can-squish-you-at-any-time.'  
  
"No, I didn't know about that. He never mentioned it." She spoke smugly, her already wide smile growing bigger and scarier with every word she spoke.  
  
"Yeah! It was so funny! He went running into the garden one day, and we have a lot of trees out there. He was running on the walking path, but then he saw a tree in front of him, and went running back into the house screaming that it looked evil and was gonna eat him. It was adorable!"  
  
"Aww, that's so cute!" she looked at me with that smile, except now it looked like she was gonna burst out laughing.  
  
I glared, then replied. "Did you happen to mention that it was a SAKURA tree?"  
  
Sakura shot me a glare, and then I felt a very painful sensation hit me a few inches below the knee. I visibly winced, then turned a glare, once again, at Sakura. 'Why, you............of all the things she could do, she kicks me?! Geez, did she play soccer or what?'  
  
"Tell me more about his adorable childhood. I'd love to hear all about it."  
  
'I bet you would'. I thought with a scowl.  
  
Feimei just smiled. "Well, he used to be paranoid about the Easter Bunny."  
  
"I was 5!" I finally burst out.  
  
Sakura gave me a fake understanding look. "That's okay. A lot of people were paranoid of the Easter Bunny at that age! Like..........uh, that one guy. Yeah, so see, your not alone."  
  
I could just tell how bad she wanted to laugh, then say that she now had enough blackmail to make me her personal servant for life. And she did, but of course, I'd never tell her that.  
  
Feimei nodded. "Of course! Oh, you know, I've got the cutest picture of Syaoran right here in my wallet."  
  
As she started fumbling in her pocket for her wallet, I suddenly realized what it was she was talking about.  
  
"Oh, here's that wallet of mine! I swear, I keep losing it, it's driving me crazy!"  
  
"I know how you feel. I'm constantly losing my purse, but then I look all over for it, then flop back on my bed after searching for it, and I see it hanging on the door!"  
  
They both laughed. Then, Feimei unfolded the wallet, showing Sakura the picture.  
  
My eyes widened, and I frantically tried to snatch the wallet from Sakura's hold so that she didn't see that horrible thing, but alas, it was too late.  
  
Sakura burst out laughing, earning a few curious looks from the other people sitting around us.  
  
I shrank back in my chair, embarrassed as I could possibly be. Sakura had just seen the worst piece of blackmail anyone had on me........we're not talking a picture of you making a really stupid face, a picture of you in your cute little Halloween costume from when you were 6, we're talking real bad..............  
  
Sakura looked up with a laughing smug look. "Well, I absolutely LOVE the pink bunny outfit! And the little footies and the big floppy ears are just too adorable!"  
  
I buried my face in my hands, wishing that suddenly, a huge volcano would erupt and distract everyone.  
  
Sakura then turned back to Feimei with a charming smile. "Say, do you have another picture of that?"  
  
"Well, you can have this one. I've got more copies at home."  
  
"Really? Oh, thank you! I'm so glad I got to meet you, Feimei!"  
  
Feimei handed her the picture, which Sakura slipped into her pocket with a smile. "I'm glad I met you too, Sakura-chan!"  
  
Then Feimei coughed. "Oh, yeah, what can I get you to drink?"  
  
"We'll have water and a glass of Casa Carneros wine." I said quickly, before they could start another conversation about embarrassing things from my childhood.  
  
"I'll have the same." Answered Sakura.  
  
"Do you already know what your gonna get as the main course?"  
  
Sakura nodded. "Yes, I'll have the Fettucine Linguine."  
  
"Alright." Said Feimei, as she briskly scribbled the order down on her notepad. "Syaoran?"  
  
"I'll have the chicken parmesan."  
  
"Alright, I'll be out with your drinks shortly, and I'll get the chef started on your entrees!"  
  
Sakura nodded and waved at Feimei, who smiled in return, then grinned devilishly at me.  
  
That's when it hit me. 'She planned that whole thing! That little schemer!' All the sudden, a picture of Feimei with an innocent smile on her face, devil horns in her hand, a devil tail sticking out from behind her, and a pitchfork in hand with my pink bunny footie pajama picture stuck on top of the pitchfork popped up in my mind.  
  
Then I noticed Sakura looking at me. She smiled. "I like your sister. She tells the most interesting stories!"  
  
"Yeah, whatever."  
  
"I really do think it was kinda cute of you in your little bunny suit. It really made you look so vulnerable and innocent. It made me think that maybe there's a non-perverted guy buried in there somewhere."  
  
"I'm not always perverted, ya know."  
  
"I know. I actually kinda like you Ok when you're not being perverted."  
  
"Well, thank you. And I seriously didn't mean to walk in on you in the shower this morning. I feel bad about that."  
  
I noticed a slight tinge of pink come to her cheeks. "That's alright. One question though."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"The door was locked, I remember locking it! How'd you get in?"  
  
"It was locked?" I asked with surprise. 'Oh shit. I broke it.'  
  
"Yes. Didn't you realize that?"  
  
"No, I thought the door was just stuck or something, so I just pushed down on the handle really hard, and it opened."  
  
"So, you broke it?"  
  
"Looks like it."  
  
"Good job, Li."  
  
I pouted. "Rub it in."  
  
She smiled. "You can bet I will."  
  
There was silence, and then I remembered something I'd wanted to ask her.  
  
"Hey, are you going to that formal?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm going dress shopping and skipping the rest of the presentations."  
  
I glared. "Lucky."  
  
Then a fleeting look crossed her face as if she'd just remembered something important. "Li, Why didn't you tell me that I didn't have to go to this convention?"  
  
I decided to go with my best option and feign innocent. "Did I forget to tell you that?"  
  
"Yes, obviously. Otherwise I wouldn't be here."  
  
"I'm sorry I forgot to tell you."  
  
She scoffed. "Bullshit. You obviously planned this whole thing so that I roomed with you."  
  
"...."  
  
"A-ha! I knew there was something fishy about this whole thing!"  
  
"Fine! I'm sorry! Just, don't kick me again."  
  
"Did that hurt?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Mission: Accomplished."  
  
"That's cold."  
  
"You deserved it."  
  
"No comment."  
  
"Good choice."  
  
"Oh, about the formal....."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"Would you go with me as my date?" I asked hopefully.  
  
She turned her gaze to the tablecloth, suddenly looking very uncomfortable. "Um, I-I dunno. Look, I'll be truthful. I like you, when your not being a huge pervert that is, and I think that maybe there's a spark- Itty, bitty, tiny, microscopic, .00000000000001 percent- spark, but, well, I'm not sure I'm ready to actually start dating you yet. I just don't know enough about you. Sorry."  
  
I smiled lopsidedly. "How about we let this be a trial date? I won't expect anything out of it except to have a good time, and you to accompany me. And meanwhile, we'll take this chance to get to know each other better, okay?"  
  
She looked very hesitant, as she searched my face for some hint of falseness. But I was serious. She had to be the first woman that intrigued me so. She was also a great secretary, besides a few screw-ups on math, that is. "I guess."  
  
"Great. So, tell me about yourself. Your friends, hobbies, that kind of thing."  
  
"Ok. Um.........Meiling has been my best friend since 2nd grade, and we're always getting in trouble."  
  
"Like detentions?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
I quirked an eyebrow. "Well, she never put THAT in her letters to the family back in Hong Kong."  
  
Sakura laughed. "Well, a lot of letters were sent home to her guardian, Wei, but if they were sent home with her, she just ripped them up or forged a signature. And she always got the mail first in case they decided to send letters through the mail. She did the same thing to those."  
  
"What happened at Parent-Teacher conferences?"  
  
"Well, Meiling never told him, so she always just told the teachers that they had other things planned."  
  
"And she got away with it?"  
  
"For a while. But finally they called when only Wei was home and he found out. But she got away with it for a few years."  
  
"Impressive."  
  
"Yeah, but unfortunately, I wasn't as good as a schemer as she was, so I got found out in 4th grade."  
  
"When was she 'discovered'?"  
  
"7th."  
  
"I see. What'd Wei do?"  
  
"Took it pretty good actually. We think he knew the whole time and just let her get away with it, but there's no proof."  
  
I had to laugh at that. "She always was slightly devilish. I could never get blackmail on her."  
  
Sakura grinned happily. "I've got so much, I could write a book about it. Of course, that wouldn't matter to you, because a lot of it is crushes and boyfriends she had, but you wouldn't know any of the guys."  
  
"I see. So, tell me about your other friends."  
  
"Um...........Naoko, you know her. She and my other friend Chiharu are really into action flicks."  
  
"Are we talking about the same Naoko?"  
  
"Shocked me too."  
  
"Well, waddya know. Oh, continue."  
  
"There's Rika. She's the same age as me. She's really pretty, she's got short dark brown hair, and she's probably the tallest of us. She's into economic stuff, especially sewing and cooking. But don't let that fool you, she does have a different side."  
  
"She sounds nice."  
  
"She is. Let's see, there's Chiharu and Yamazaki, they're an item, but Chiharu may not admit that. Yamazaki is always telling us stories, like 'Did you know that fish used to walk on land? It's true, they had their own army, and they tried to take over earth, but the humans defeated them and they were banished to bodies of water for the rest of time!'"  
  
"You have some interesting friends."  
  
"Well, Chiharu usually whacks him if he says something like that, and he's knocked out for a few minutes, but eventually he wakes up. She's a nice person other than that."  
  
Then she looked thoughtful for a few moments. "I think that's the main ones, I have others, but their not real close. Now, tell me about your friends."  
  
"Well, you already know the closest ones. Meiling and Eriol. Watanabe's a good friend, but he's not as close as either one of them."  
  
"Alright. What are your hobbies?"  
  
"Um............."  
  
She gave me a dry look. "Let me guess. Women?"  
  
I smiled sheepishly. "Well, it was. I never really tried to find a hobby that wasn't, well, women. But I'm stopping! Have you seen me with a woman lately?"  
  
She blinked. "Besides me, no, actually."  
  
"See! I'm changing my ways for you."  
  
She blushed, but glared at me. It was kinda cute, in a semi-scary way. "Whatever."  
  
"Really!"  
  
She shook her head. "Don't you have ANY other hobbies?"  
  
"Um...........I used to climb trees a lot."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"Er, no."  
  
"Then we are going to find you a hobby, got it?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Every day this week after work, we are going to try a different hobby until you find something you like."  
  
"But I don't know if I can get off work."  
  
"Get your secretary to cover for you!"  
  
"YOU'RE my secretary."  
  
She blushed and laughed nervously. "Oh, so I am. Well, get Eriol to cover for you. I'm sure he won't mind."  
  
I thought about it. 'Think about it, she's offering to do something with you every day for 5 days, man! Take it!'  
  
I smiled. "Fine, I'll do it."  
  
"Great! I've already got some things in mind for you..........." she grinned devilishly.  
  
I gulped. This wasn't a nice afternoon romp through the park, this was her way of getting revenge! A-ha! The REAL motive behind her actions! I'm so dead.  
  
Fortunately, before I could think of all the horrible things she was planning for me, our food came. And, boy, did it look appetizing right about then.  
  
Sakura thanked the waitress, which, thankfully, wasn't Feimei, and dug into her food. Her eyes widened and she grinned. "This is great!"  
  
I slowly took a bite of my chicken parmesan, just in case Feimei had put sleeping powder in it so that she and Sakura could trade stories about me without me awake to prevent it.  
  
It was a long shot, but, hey, my family was weird.  
  
Since it tasted pretty good, I took a bigger bite. "Yeah, this is pretty good. Feimei still knows how to cook."  
  
"I thought she was the waitress?"  
  
"She's actually the owner, but when she visits, she does her share of work, and she always cooks for family."  
  
"Well, that's really sweet of her."  
  
"Yeah." I paused for a moment. 'Did I really just call my sister 'sweet'?'  
  
For the most part, the meal was silent, except for an occasional 'Pass the salt.'  
  
When we finally finished, Sakura grinned. "I don't think I'll be able to fit into any dresses!"  
  
I snorted. "I don't think you gained too much weight. Plus, you'll still be pretty slim if you put on more weight. And I'm sure that you and I will be burning plenty of calories this week."  
  
She smiled. "If you only knew........"  
  
"I dunno if I like the sound of that."  
  
"You shouldn't." She paused, then looked at me gratefully. "I really did have a good time today........." she paused again, and took in a deep sigh. "Syaoran."  
  
I blinked rapidly. "Does this mean I can call you Sakura now?"  
  
She sighed in defeat. "I guess."  
  
"I knew you'd come around eventually."  
  
"Watch it."  
  
"Sorry, sorry. I was just kidding."  
  
"Good."  
  
I paid the bill, and we walked out together. "Well, I gotta go find Nakuru and the others."  
  
"You mean their all skipping it too?"  
  
"Looks like it, doesn't it?"  
  
"No fair! Eriol and me are supposed to stay, but you girls go gallivanting off shopping!"  
  
"Tough luck. You guys already have your tuxedos, I'm sure. Now it's our turn. Well, my turn."  
  
"They're just going to help you pick out a dress?"  
  
"Well, yeah."  
  
"How does that make sense when your perfectly capable of picking it out yourself and they should be suffering with the rest of us in presentations?"  
  
"It's a girl thing."  
  
"That's the reason?"  
  
"Hey! You don't mess with the female code, got it?" she said demandingly, pointing her finger at me.  
  
"You tell him, girl!" came an approving shout from behind me.  
  
I turned to see Karina grinning wolfishly. I narrowed my eyes at her. "Karina! You traitor!"  
  
She winked. "Tough luck."  
  
Nakuru bowed to Sakura. "Now, you know how to tell a man how it is, like it is!"  
  
I scowled at the happy little feminists. "Is this another 'girl thing'?"  
  
"No, we're just weird." Said Naoko, who had been staying quiet.  
  
"What are your thoughts on this, Naoko?" I asked.  
  
All the girls turned to her expectantly and she simply smiled and said. "You don't mess with the laws of feminism." And started walking in the other direction towards the stairs.  
  
The other girls started to follow her, but not before Sakura turned around and stuck her tongue out at me.  
  
Turned quickly to make sure no one was looking, then stuck my tongue back out at her.  
  
She just glared and stuck her tongue out even more.  
  
I stretched my tongue out a little more, and she stuck hers out all the way.  
  
Then, I stuck my tongue out as far as it would go, but then Karina pointed at something to my left and they all burst out laughing, then ran to the elevators.  
  
I closed my mouth, with my tongue in it, and turned to see Eriol and Watanabe giving me very amused looks.  
  
"Not.A.Word."  
  
Watanabe put his hands up in defense. "Fine. But, just to let you know, I think she won."  
  
I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came to mind, so I just closed it and walked off with a red face.  
  
~~~Girls~~~ #$Normal P.O.V.#$  
  
"Oh my God, that was so funny!"  
  
"Did you see that look on his face?!"  
  
All the girls burst out laughing again, as the old woman and her grand daughter sharing the elevator gave them weird looks.  
  
"Oh, hey, this is our floor." Said Nakuru, as they stepped off.  
  
As the elevator door closed, they heard the little girl say "Grandma, were those people crazy?"  
  
They looked at each other, then started a fresh round of laughter.  
  
"Alright, we'll meet back in here in 5 minutes after we change, ok?" asked Naoko, looking at the others.  
  
The rest shrugged, and went to their rooms.  
  
Karina's suite was 2 doors down from Sakura's, so before she went in, she smiled at Sakura. " I'll be out after I change in this HUGE suite that I have ALL to MYSELF!"  
  
Sakura turned around angrily, while Karina just cackled insanely and ran into her room.  
  
"Ooh, I'm gonna get you for that." Sakura muttered under her breath.  
  
She was halfway to her door when Karina poked her head back out the door. "Sorry, I couldn't resist!"  
  
Sakura just gave her the evil eye, then smiled and went into her room.  
  
A few minutes later, they all met in the hall, except Nakuru.  
  
Naoko sighed. "She's always late. Give her 2 more minutes."  
  
Nakuru finally came out into the hall, energetic as ever. "Sorry bout that!"  
  
"It's okay, let's go. We need time to find Sakura's dress!"  
  
"Did all of you bring yours?" Sakura asked curiously.  
  
"Yea. A lot of times, conventions like these have another social thing, usually a dance." Said Karina.  
  
"What do yours look like?"  
  
They all looked at each other. "Well, their pretty simple." Stated Naoko.  
  
"Mine is a jungle green color with this huge poofy skirt that I really hate, but it was all I had left. But the ballroom can get pretty warm with all the people in there, and it has no straps, so it gives a little more air." Said Karina.  
  
"Mine is a maroon one with regular sleeves and glitter at the bottom. Simple and comfortable." Naoko smiled confidently.  
  
Nakuru blinked. "Oh, is it my turn?"  
  
They all sweatdropped and nodded.  
  
*DING* The elevator door opened at the bottom and we stepped off briskly, then started walking towards the parking lot.  
  
"Hehehe........mine is black and red. Mostly black with red stripes at the waist. It's got really small slits at the bottom, and it's strapless. It's the best!" she cooed.  
  
"She loves that dress. She wears it every chance she gets." Said Karina, with a roll of her eyes.  
  
"It's true!" Nakuru admitted, quite happily.  
  
"I can see that."  
  
They walked out to Karina's car and headed to the downtown shopping area to scan the shops.  
  
When they got out of the car, they looked around with big smiles. C'mon, if you were in a huge shopping district for anything you could ever want, wouldn't you smile a little? Even if you don't like to shop, there were a bunch of café's and bookstores that you could sit in and read.  
  
So, their journey for Sakura's perfect dress began.  
  
"Oh, look at that one!" cried Nakuru, pointing to a clothes shop with a pink dress displayed in the front.  
  
"Let's go try it on!" said Sakura happily.  
  
Little did she know, that she wouldn't be quite so enthusiastic a few hours later......  
  
~Dress # 43~  
  
Sakura twirled around in front of the mirror. "It makes me look fat."  
  
The other girls groaned at yet another rejected dress. "It looks great on you! And the green really compliments your eyes!" said Naoko with disbelieving eyes.  
  
"I still don't like it."  
  
"Let's go to the next shop then." Said a not-so-hyper Nakuru.  
  
~~Dress #52~~  
  
"It's gorgeous!" exclaimed Naoko as Sakura walked back and forth in a flowing white dress that trailed gracefully behind her.  
  
"It's too white. What if someone pours punch on me accidentally?"  
  
*Groan*  
  
~~~After attempted dress # 56~~~  
  
"Sakura, you may just have to pick one of the more 'imperfect' ones." Said Karina, with exhaust evident in her voice.  
  
She sighed. "I guess." Then she looked up and there it was, right across the street, with a heavenly light shining on it. Who cares if the 'heavenly glow' was just the display light? It was still the perfect dress.  
  
"That's it! That's the dress!" she yelled, waving her finger at the window across the street.  
  
They all looked quickly to where she was pointing and smiled with relief.  
  
"Then, let's go get your dress!"  
  
They swiftly crossed the street and walked into the store, found the 'dream dress' in Sakura's size and quickly made Sakura buy it so that she didn't change her mind. AGAIN.  
  
~~~~~Later at Hotel before formal~~~~~  
  
Sakura was inside the suite watching TV on the couch when Syaoran walked in.  
  
"Hey. Have fun dress shopping?"  
  
She nodded enthusiastically, still thrilled with her new dress. "Yep!"  
  
"Can I see the dress you bought?"  
  
Sakura smiled secretively and looked up at him with a twinkle in her eyes, and winked. "Your just gonna have to wait to see it. But I promise, it's worth the wait."  
  
He grinned at her, then walked into their room to change, and was about to close the door, but took a glance at Sakura, sitting happily on the couch and sighed. "I already think you're worth the wait, Sakura."  
  
The End  
  
Kalli: Damn, that was a long chapter! My fingers are aching here, people! This was almost 30 pages! Which is an extra special treat, so don't expect it to be this long every time, but it'll happen sometimes. Just not very often. Alright, here's the preview!:  
  
Formal time! Day one of Hobbies, and it's..........you'll just have to wait and see what it is! (But u can leave guesses! ^^) And Eriol seems to have hired a new worker who seems to like Sakura a little too much for Syaoran's liking. Competition? You shall see, my friends.  
  
Kira: Wow, 30 pages.  
  
Rika: Isn't that how long her Inuyasha story is?  
  
Kira: Yeah.  
  
Kalli: Oh, yea, if ur interested, I just wrote a new Inuyasha fic called 'Matchmaker, Matchmaker', so take a look and tell me what you think if u leave a review.  
  
Well, that's it for now, so I'll see you come next chapter!  
  
I'll give you 3 guesses what's coming next........  
  
C'mon, you know you know it........  
  
REVIEW, PEOPLE!  
  
^^ Thank you and have a nice day! 


	6. Dancing, Skating, and a Lady's Heart!

Kalli: *faints* OMG! I got OVER 100 reviews! I LOVE YOU PEOPLE! Your so kind for reviewing this story! This makes me so happy! I appreciate this so much! *showers reviewers with candy, money, and anime merchandise* ENJOY! Oh, yes, and of course, as more thanks, review replies!:  
  
.  
  
.  
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy- Thank you! And sorry that the update took so long!  
  
Iris Dreamer- I'm glad u liked it! I liked Feimei's personality there too, after all, every playboy needs to have a sibling there to keep him in check with blackmail!  
  
Heather-Hezzer-and-Honaluki- *bow* I hope the dress meets your expectations! *wink*  
  
oXAmethystXo - I missed you guys too! ^^ And even though it took awhile, I'm finally back with this story...emphasis on 'finally'. Hehe...I'm glad u liked the tongue thing! (it sounds so naughty when it's put that way, doesn't it?)  
  
cherrixwolf- *tries to sneak away* I was gonna update sooner! I swear it! But, uh, the chapters longer again, so, that counts for SOMETHING, right?  
  
SaKuRa LoVa - Now, that was good to hear. Someone saying that a chapter was worth a 3-month wait brings tears to my eyes to know that this fic is loved that much! *weep* *hug* Ur so kind!  
  
Skylover- Uh.....I kinda hurried with the update...sorta......ok, not really, but at least I got to it, right? *smile*  
  
Sapphire Melody- I like ur pen name! And I take 'fascinating' as an extremely high compliment, so, big thanx!  
  
LiL DuDeTtE- Yes, he can be very sweet when he wants to! Sorry about the slow updates!  
  
Musiq-Mistress101- Well, um, maybe not soon, but EVENTUALLY!  
  
kawaiitenshisakura- This one's long too! Not as long as the last one, but still pretty damn long. Happy reading!  
  
Dragonstar03- Thank you! ^^  
  
LiL oBs3ss3r- Whoa...long review....but ur right, if you were really that bad about trying on dresses, you shouldn't drag your friends along...unless they owe you a BIG favor, of course! I'm glad u liked the 4 hells joke! And I think we all talk to ourselves in our minds..and occasionally out loud too...^^;; But anyway, thanks for your long review!  
  
lilazngurl - Do you realize that u wrote the word 'update' exactly 917 times in that review?! 0.o Well, uh..enjoy! And, sorry about the slow updates.  
  
alessandra - Of course I'll e-mail you! ^^ I hope u enjoy this one!  
  
Sakura-Blossom12- Thank u so much! I'll try to update sooner!  
  
Midnight Crystal- Thank you! But, of course, non-pervertedness won't last TOO long with Syaoran here..hehehe...but, Sakura will keep him in check with her new 'information'. Lol! I plan to keep writing this fic until it's done, so don't fear! It may take a while, but I vow to get it done!  
  
demi-kaijuu- *hugs* Ur so sweet! ^^ I'm glad u thought it was funny. It took a while to get this chapter out, but I hope u still enjoy it!  
  
NEOGALAXY - Thanx! ^~ There's not a whole lot of mush or nething in this chapter, but u may actually LIKE the cliffhanger in here....  
  
mara-jade17- If u didn't like the last cliffhanger, your gonna HATE this one. Thank you soooooooooo much! Original humor is something I strive to achieve! ^^ *hug* I really loved your review! I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!!!  
  
SweetBabyGurl- I think you'll like this chapter if u like long ones! ^^ Hope u like and thank you!  
  
myREEN n' RAAYneer- *backs away* Um...I'll continue, just not very fast.  
  
CCS fic Reader- Sorry I didn't, but enjoy it anyway!  
  
Garfunkelzsnugglebunny- I will keep going, and I'll try to read ur fic soon! ^^  
  
cherryblossomprincess- I promise I'll continue! Just at a slower pace...  
  
bluerose151 - I hope ur still interested! 0.0 I know it took a long time, but at least I got to it, right?  
  
Nightswift - *huggles* Nightswift! One of my all-time favorite reviewers! ^^ Now, I updated so u can't kill me now, right?...RIGHT?! *sweatdrop* BTW, I finally D/Led the MSN messenger, and my hotmail name is FlamingRose23@hotmail.com, so IM me sometime and we'll chat! ^~. Enjoy!  
  
Xx-Angelic Petal-xX- *sniff* You only got 30 minutes, and u used it to R+R this story?! *weep* U..r.so...sweet! I hope u like this chapter!  
  
Pineapple Crush- Thank you! ^^  
  
White Blossoms- I hope u DO keep up with this story, and continue to enjoy it! ^^ Thank u so much for ur wonderful review!  
  
cherry blossom - Well, it wasn't soon, but I did get to it! Thanks for ur review!  
  
Jess - If u didn't like the last cliffy, ur gonna HATE this one! But enjoy it anyway! ^^  
  
Mini Sweety- Well, I've got a few things to say too (I'm not mad! I'm glad u were honest about it!) As for the *nod*, etc. thing, I know it's not really proper, but I'm not trying to be. This is just kind of a fun story, not a more formal one. But, I will try to cut back on it, just not cut it out all together. The last chapter was kinda more of a filler chapter, going over some stuff, so I didn't expect it to be the greatest. I get what you're saying though, about S+S, mainly cuz Syaoran's character seems a little different, and it didn't flow like usual. That's the only way I know how to describe it. And don't worry! I don't hate you at all! Constructive criticism is appreciated, so don't stop pointing out stuff if you feel the need to do so. But, I hope you like this chapter better than the last one!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kira: Our guest for this chapter is.........Touya!  
  
Touya: I can't believe my part is so small in this story!  
  
Kalli: Deal with it. I could've had you be a small, unimportant tragedy in Sakura's past, like an angry psycho girlfriend came back to get revenge on you for dumping her and sliced and diced you to itty bitty pieces and nobody cared.  
  
Touya: There's cold and there's mean. That was cold.  
  
Kalli: Shut up!  
  
Touya: *snort* And a psycho girlfriend? Where'd you get that from?  
  
Kalli: Well, I figure they'd have to be psycho to go out with you.  
  
Kira: Hey! I'd probably go out with him!  
  
Kalli: I rest my case. Anyways, if anyone's interested and they've seen the show Inuyasha, I've got a new fic out called Matchmaker Naraku, even though it's just the prologue right now. So, if you want to, check it out sometime! ^^ Well, I think that's all.  
  
Oh, and a short note:  
  
If you see periods going down from the title, it's because that's the only way I could get space between the start of the story and the title.  
  
.  
  
. P.S.- Belated Merry X-mas, Winter solstice, Hanukkah, etc., and happy New Year! And sorry, once again, it took so long to update! .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Dancing, Skating, and A Lady's Heart!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
~~~S+S's Room, prior to Formal~~~ #$Syaoran P.O.V.#$  
  
I swayed back and forth on my feet impatiently waiting for Sakura to come out of the bathroom.  
  
I sighed deeply, and knocked, once again, on the door. "Yes?"  
  
"Are you almost ready?"  
  
"I'll be out in a minute, I swear." Came her pleading voice.  
  
I went back to the couch and plopped down. "One minute, she says. Oh, yeah, that's what she said 10 minutes ago!"  
  
"I can hear you, you idiot. Keep your stupid ranting in your mind, I don't wanna hear your complaining." I heard Sakura yell from the bathroom.  
  
I sulked and sighed again.  
  
"And will you please STOP SIGHING SO DAMN MUCH?!"  
  
"Okay!" I yelled in surrender. "Psycho bitch.........."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I didn't say anything!"  
  
"Okay......." she trailed off suspiciously.  
  
A few minutes later, I heard some rustling and the door finally opened.  
  
I quickly stood up and turned around with a grin on my face. "Oh, yea, it only took you a minute........." I trailed off as I caught sigh of her.  
  
She was a little red in the face and her eyes looked bright as she waited for me to say something.  
  
But all I could do at that moment was stare gratefully at the beauty before me.  
  
She was wearing a deep blue spaghetti-strapped dress that shimmered in the light whenever she moved. There was a small, modest v-shaped neckline that was outlined thickly in a softer black material. It sweeped the ground when she walked, so you couldn't see her feet at all.  
  
I also noticed that she was wearing black gloves that came almost up to her elbow. 'Hmm. That looks good.'  
  
And for the first time, Sakura had straightened her hair and let it down so that it framed her face and made her eyes look slightly bigger. She was even wearing a little make-up.  
  
"Well?" she asked eagerly, twirling around so that I could see the backside of the dress too.  
  
"Could you spin around again?" I asked jokingly.  
  
She glared at me. "I was kidding! You look.....wow.....marry me, gorgeous."  
  
She blushed deeply after I said that. "Li Syaoran! I will not EVER marry you, pervert!"  
  
'Ouch. You have no idea how deep that one cut me. Considering that I have to get you to marry me within 7 months.' I just grinned at her. "Really? 'cause there's a wedding chapel right here, we could have a wedding Vegas style! Waddya say?"  
  
She hit me on the shoulder. I winced, but didn't say anything. 'Damn, she hits hard.'  
  
"I don't think so! If this is one of your attempts at 'woo'-ing me, it really sucks."  
  
I laughed. "It's not. I'm just teasing you. Even I'm not shallow enough to try and do a wedding with someone that I've only known for a short time."  
  
"That's very respectable." Sakura replied, looking surprised and happy at the same time.  
  
"Thank you. I mean, can you imagine being tied down to someone that you married on a drunk whim and then you were stuck being married to them for at least a year afterwards while you were waiting for the divorce to be finalized?"  
  
"No, I can't, but I'm sure it'd be horrible." She said flatly, giving me a very amused look.  
  
I grinned. "Are you ready to go, gorgeous?"  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
I held out my arm for her to take. She eyed it critically. "Your not gonna try anything funny, are you?"  
  
"I just want to escort you." I said truthfully.  
  
She glanced at me, then hesitantly took hold of my arm and allowed me to lead her to the elevator, then into the ballroom without a word.  
  
Once we entered the ballroom, Nakuru immediately ran up to us with a smile on her face and a glass of champagne in her hand.  
  
"Well, don't you 2 just make a cute couple!" she chirped happily.  
  
"We're not a couple. He's just escorting me." Sakura snapped with a glare.  
  
"She's my date."  
  
"I am NOT your date!" she hissed.  
  
"Trial date, Sakura dear."  
  
"Oh, yeah. That." she said, scowling.  
  
Nakuru laughed. "Well, I'm afraid I'm going to have to borrow your lovely date for a while."  
  
"But we just got here! You can't take her away from me now!"  
  
Nakuru rolled her eyes. "Silly. I was talking to Sakura."  
  
I paused. "You mean your calling me 'lovely'?"  
  
"Yes." Then she laughed. "I was kidding. I need to borrow Sakura."  
  
#$ Sakura P.O.V.#$  
  
"Why 'lovely'? Why couldn't you have called me 'hot' or 'babe magnet' or something that wasn't 'lovely'?" he continued on.  
  
I exchanged glances with Nakuru and we walked away, leaving him to ponder why he'd been called 'lovely'. Or so he thought, anyway.  
  
"I swear, something's wrong with that guy." I said, shaking my head.  
  
Nakuru giggled. "Well, at least he's improving his women skills."  
  
I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Haven't you noticed that since he's been with you, he hasn't been seeing anyone else."  
  
"For the last time, we are NOT 'with' each other!"  
  
Nakuru eyed me critically. "If you say so."  
  
I sighed. "But, yes, I have noticed that. I think he's planning something."  
  
Nakuru smiled a 'I-know-something-you-don't' smile. "Me too."  
  
I fleetingly wondered if they were planning something together.  
  
"So, where's everyone else?" I asked quickly, wanting to get my thoughts on something more pleasant.  
  
"Well, I think Naoko's dancing with Eriol, Karina's probably getting something to drink and Watanabe is........." she paused to look around.  
  
"Right here." Came his voice as he walked up behind us. "Would one of you lovely ladies like to dance?"  
  
We glanced at each other. "Certainly." Answered Nakuru, putting her glass on the table behind us. "Sakura, do you want to or do you just want to look around a while?"  
  
"I'll just look around a while. But save a dance for me later, okay?"  
  
He nodded, and took Nakuru's hand, then they waltzed onto the floor gracefully.  
  
I smiled at the 2, then proceeded walking to take in my surroundings. Ya know, familiarize myself with the fire exits, that sort of thing. Or just cause I was curious.  
  
"Would you like to dance, miss?"  
  
I glanced to my side and saw a smiling blonde man looking at me. "I'm sorry. Come again?"  
  
"Would you like to dance?"  
  
I had to think about it for a little while. 'Well, why not? You've walked around enough and you might as well try to socialize.'  
  
So, I smiled and said "Yes.", then let him take my hand and lead me around the dance floor in a slow waltz.  
  
I saw him wince as I accidentally stepped on his toes. "Sorry, it's been a while since I've danced."  
  
He grinned reassuringly. "That's fine."  
  
After the dance was over, he bowed and kissed my hand. " 'Twas a pleasure, miss." And walked off.  
  
I blushed lightly. 'What a gentleman.'  
  
"Hey, Sakura. You look great!"  
  
I turned around to face Karina and Naoko smiling at me. "Oh, thanks! You guys look amazing! Have you been dancing much?" I asked, noticing their flushed faces.  
  
Naoko nodded. "I just got done dancing with Eriol."  
  
Karina smiled. "I danced a while ago with one of the other businessmen. Here's a tip: if you can, try to avoid names. It just gets so confusing."  
  
I grinned. "So far, so good. I've only danced once."  
  
"With Li, perhaps?"  
  
"No, I didn't get his name."  
  
"Good job."  
  
Naoko smiled. "Are you here as Li's date?"  
  
"It's a TRIAL date, okay?"  
  
They exchanged sly glances with each other. 'Why must everyone keep doing that?!' I thought with frustration. "Surrrrrrrre."  
  
"Do you guys have dates?" I asked smugly.  
  
They shut up and glared at me. I just smirked with satisfaction.  
  
Then Naoko glanced at something behind me and nudged me. "Sakura, there's a guy coming this way and I think he wants to dance with you."  
  
I did my best not to turn around and look. "What does he look like?"  
  
"Oh, he's very handsome." whispered Karina.  
  
Naoko nodded in agreement. "Oh, yes."  
  
Then I felt someone tap my shoulder, and I turned around to see a smiling Syaoran.  
  
I whirled back around and glared at Karina and Naoko who were smiling innocently. 'Thanks a lot for the warning, guys.' I though sourly.  
  
I sighed and turned back around. "What do you want?"  
  
"A dance, milady." He spoke with an accent, holding out his hand.  
  
"I suppose." I said hesitantly taking his hand, then shooting one last glare at Naoko and Karina.  
  
After we started dancing, he decided it would be a great time to start a conversation.  
  
"So, enjoying yourself?"  
  
"You mean right now?"  
  
He paused. "Don't answer that."  
  
"Good choice."  
  
Then for a few moments, there was silence. Then.......  
  
"Is this the first dance of the evening for you?" he said with a smirk, and I could just tell that he was thinking I'd saved my first dance for him. He can dream on.  
  
I smiled politely and briskly answered. "No, my first dance was with a blonde man. He was very nice."  
  
Syaoran's smirk turned into a frown. "Oh."  
  
I was tempted to laugh in his face, but that would be mean..........  
  
Syaoran scowled at me. "What's so funny?"  
  
That's when I realized I had indeed been laughing in his face. "Uh, nothing."  
  
"Right." Then he paused only long enough to smirk. "So, are you still sure you don't want to do a Vegas wedding?"  
  
"Will you shut up about that? I'm gonna say no anyway." I said, getting irritated.  
  
"You're just saying that. You don't mean it. I can tell that you want to marry me."  
  
I blushed. "Ok, now we both know that's not true."  
  
"Oh, I don't think so. You want to marry me, you want to kiss me, you want to-"  
  
I stomped on his feet to get him to shut up. "Hush!"  
  
"Oh, it's completely true."  
  
"No, it's not!"  
  
"You want to hold me, you want to make sweet love to me, you want to-"  
  
I couldn't stand it any more. I was already blushing furiously. I stepped away and slapped him. Hard. Then I stalked off the dance floor with a crowd of people exchanging surprised whispers and glances behind me.  
  
I quickly weaved through the throng of people around me to get to the wine table. "1 glass of wine please."  
  
"What kind, miss?"  
  
"Surprise me." I snapped at the poor bartender.  
  
He nodded, looking a little frightened, and poured a glass of a red colored wine. "Here ya go."  
  
"Thanks." I said shortly, and walked away, only to have a hand catch my shoulder. I whipped around, expecting to see Syaoran standing there, but thankfully, it was only Eriol.  
  
"Oh, good, it's you."  
  
"I'm happy to see you too, but do you mind explaining what happened out there?"  
  
"Well, he was just being a pervert. Ya know, since they have a wedding chapel here, he wanted to do a Vegas wedding and he went on and on about me wanting to- well, um...do stuff that I don't want to do......."  
  
"Uh-huh. That'd be really funny if there were actually a wedding chapel here."  
  
My head snapped up to face Eriol. "You mean there's not?!"  
  
"Nope. And as far as I know, there never has been."  
  
"So......all that....."  
  
"And you had nothing to worry about."  
  
"Damn him."  
  
"I'm sure. So, besides that, how is it going?"  
  
"Not too bad, but it's not great either. I think I'm going to try to leave soon."  
  
"I'll bet. Syaoran just kind of slinked off somewhere, so he might've already gone up."  
  
"Nah. I saw him walk out towards the bathroom."  
  
We turned to face the new voice. It was Nakuru who had spoken, and Naoko and Watanabe were beside her with blank expressions.  
  
"Oh. Do you think maybe I shouldn't have slapped him?" I said, with guilt slowly seeping into my veins.  
  
Eriol patted my shoulder comfortingly. "I'm sure it was something he deserved."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
After that there was an awkward silence among the group, considering that there wasn't really anything to say at the moment, so we all just stood there, nodding and trying to avoid eye contact.  
  
"Hey, Sakura, are you still up for that dance?" asked Watanabe to try to dissolve the silence among us.  
  
I smiled politely and nodded. "Sure."  
  
He bowed, then led me to the floor by the arm and we joined into the crowd that was dancing.  
  
When we were close to the end of the dance, Watanabe looked at me with a quirked eyebrow. "What did he do exactly that made you so mad?"  
  
"He talked about us getting married in the chapel here-"  
  
"There isn't a chapel here."  
  
"I know that now. But that was only part of it. After that he went on to say that I wanted to do with him things that newlyweds....do."  
  
"Oh. I see."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Abruptly, the music stopped, signaling the end of the dance. Watanabe bowed, then walked away.  
  
I was about to do the same myself, well, besides that whole bowing thing, when Eriol stepped in front of me. "How about one more dance and then I'll let you go on back up to your room, okay?"  
  
I gave him a lopsided grin and shrugged. "I suppose."  
  
A brisk, fast tune had already started up, so we did our best to join the flow of the crowd and blend with them, but only succeeded in stepping on OTHER people's feet and making those around us somewhat.....pissed off.  
  
But fortunately, Eriol seemed to be a good bit more graceful with dancing than I was and quickly pulled me into a clearer spot to regain my balance.  
  
I blushed red at the disapproving looks people were giving me and quickly followed Eriol's lead, and soon enough, were floating along silently.  
  
He was the first partner that didn't talk to me during the dance, and boy, was I grateful. I was having trouble enough trying to keep the guilt out of my system.  
  
After a while, the dance finally ended and I was able to bid everyone goodbye, then go up to the room.  
  
I quickly changed out of my dress and into my pajamas, then washed the make- up off and pulled my hair back into a loose braid.  
  
I was surprised at how different I looked with pajamas and no make-up compared to how I looked in a glamorous dress and accentuating make-up. It really was amazing.  
  
And did I mention how fascinating it is that oranges are orange? No? Well, it is.....  
  
Fine, I'm trying to think of anything that doesn't have to do with Syaoran.  
  
I believe a nice dose of sleep would be in order. But what if I dreamed about him? Wait, cross out dreamed and put 'had a nightmare'.  
  
Well, I was damn tired, and maybe I'd get lucky and drift off before he got back.  
  
So, after flipping off the light, I crawled into bed and snuggled down under the covers.  
  
'I feel guilty about slapping him now. Even if he deserved it.'  
  
'Shut up! Get to sleep!'  
  
'Make me!'  
  
'I will!'  
  
'Your still thinking, which means you're still awake.'  
  
'Will you stop THINKING, already?!'  
  
'Um......no.'  
  
'Grr. I hate thinking at times like this.'  
  
'You just thought something right then.'  
  
'Fuck you.'  
  
'Technically, you just told yourself to go fuck yourself.'  
  
'Let's not get technical.'  
  
'You said it, not me.'  
  
'Damn....'  
  
Then I heard the door open and close and footsteps coming down the hall.  
  
'Oh, please let it be a burglar.....'  
  
But of course, the door opened and in the lit hall, I could see it was Syaoran, with an expressionless face. Fortunately, he seemed to think I was asleep and quietly got dressed in the bathroom, then came out and got in the bed beside me.  
  
I could feel his stare practically drilling a hole through the back of my head. 'Oh, boy. What's he gonna do now?'  
  
Then I heard a small whisper. "Sakura? Are you awake?"  
  
I squeezed my eyes shut, frantically trying to figure out what to do next. I finally decided to try to talk to him. "Yeah..........."  
  
There was an awkward silence, and then we both spoke up at the same time.  
  
"Look, I'm-" we both broke off and laughed a little.  
  
Then that silence came again. Finally, Syaoran coughed a bit and said "I'm sorry, Sakura. I didn't mean to make you so mad. I was just joking. I guess I took it a little far."  
  
"Damn right, you did."  
  
"I'm REALLY sorry!"  
  
I sighed. "Fine. Look, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have slapped you. Well, not so hard anyway."  
  
"Wow, thanks. That was so heartfelt and touching." He answered sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up. I am seriously sorry. So, let's forgive and forget, okay?"  
  
"Deal."  
  
"Oh, one more thing."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Where's that wedding chapel they have here, huh?"  
  
"So, you finally decided to say yes?"  
  
"You wish. It just occurred to me that I've walked around this place plenty enough to know that there's not a freakin' chapel!"  
  
"Uh.....it was just a joke..."  
  
"Dumbass." Then I yawned loudly. "Forget it. I'll get revenge some other time. I'm going to sleep."  
  
"Good night."  
  
"Um-hm." I mumbled before snuggling into the covers for a good night's sleep.  
  
A few minutes later, I felt Syaoran's arms encircle me right as I was about to doze off.  
  
"Syaoran..." I whispered.  
  
No reply except for a light snoring sound from him.  
  
"Syaoran!" I whispered more urgently.  
  
Still no reply.  
  
"Syaoran!" my voice wasn't a whisper anymore.  
  
He just grumbled and held me tighter.  
  
So, I tried to pry his hands off. No luck. After a few more attempts, I was too tired to do anything about it, so I just growled and tried to go back to sleep.  
  
Maybe if I had turned to see his face, I would've noticed his one eye looking at me with a big grin.  
  
~~~~Next Morning~~~~  
  
I woke up to the phone ringing beside my ear. I groaned and picked it up drowsily. "Hello?"  
  
"Hello, this is your wake up call from the hotel. We hope you have a good day, ma'am."  
  
"You too." I mumbled.  
  
"Thank you very much, ma'am. Goodbye."  
  
"Bye." I said grumpily, then hung up the phone, and swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up.  
  
When I turned to check the clock, I glanced at the bed and realized that Syaoran wasn't there. 'I wonder where he went. It's only 8.'  
  
I shrugged to myself and padded over to the bathroom door, but when I opened it, I got quite a surprise.  
  
There was Syaoran, with just a towel around his waist, with a razor in his hand, and when he turned to look at me, I saw that half of his chin was covered in shaving cream.  
  
I couldn't help it, once I saw the that shaving cream, I burst out laughing, then closed the door behind me, nearly choking at the image still fresh in my mind.  
  
After I had finally finished with my laugh fest, I walked back into the bedroom and changed into a pair of jeans and a white shirt, since we were leaving for home that day.  
  
I was in the process of brushing out my hair when a fully dressed Syaoran walked in, looking totally unfazed, and I couldn't stop myself from letting a small giggle escape when I once again was struck by the image or Syaoran with half his chin covered in shaving cream.  
  
He sent me a questioning look. "What is so funny?"  
  
"Um..nothing."  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Women."  
  
I rolled my eyes in imitation. "Men."  
  
"Can't live with em' can't live without em'."  
  
"I beg to differ. You are a living example of a man I could live without."  
  
"Ouch."  
  
I grinned. 'Score: Sakura-1, Syaoran-0.'  
  
"So, are you packed? We're leaving in about 10 minutes."  
  
I quickly threw my brush and a few scattered clothes into my suitcase. "Ready!"  
  
"I already went to get breakfast. I grabbed a bagel for you in case you were hungry, it's on the table."  
  
"That was thoughtful of you."  
  
"Shouldn't I get a 'reward' for it?" he said, wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
"I see where you're going with this, and yes, you do deserve that reward."  
  
He was clearly surprised. "Really?"  
  
"Yes. I'll let you have half of the bagel."  
  
His face fell and he shook his head, but not before muttering "Stupid, manipulative chicks."  
  
I cackled lowly to myself. 'Score: Sakura-2, Syaoran-0.'  
  
After that, the morning passed pretty uneventfully. We slept on the bus, and arrived back home a few hours later.  
  
When we arrived, I stepped off the bus with my luggage and said goodbye to everyone as they left, until Syaoran was the only one left.  
  
"Do you need a ride?" he asked.  
  
"No. My ride is just a little late, I guess."  
  
"Oh. I'll wait with you until they come."  
  
"You REALLY don't have to."  
  
"You can't get rid of me that easily, so, just to tick you off, I'm gonna stay here, even if your ride doesn't come for another hour."  
  
I growled in frustration. "Whatever."  
  
Fortunately, I only had to wait another 2 minutes until Touya pulled up. "Oi, Sakura, let's go!"  
  
Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Syaoran frown. After a few seconds, I understood why. 'He must think Touya is my boyfriend! Hmm...well, even though that's a disgusting thought, I think that I'm allowed to have a little fun with his mind.'  
  
So I put on a big smile. "Hey Touya! I really missed you while I was gone!" I said sweetly as I started walking towards the car.  
  
Fortunately, Touya took it as being sarcastic, which it was, I mean, c'mon, who would REALLY miss TOUYA?!  
  
"Yeah, I almost kinda missed you a tiny bit too."  
  
I stepped into the car and gave Touya a quick peck on the cheek. Even though I may have been disgusted, it was worth it for the look Syaoran had on his face. "Well, let's go, Touya!"  
  
I turned and waved cheerily at Syaoran, who looked like he wanted to become a pyromaniac at the moment, and seemed to be directing his anger towards Touya.  
  
As we drove off, I giggled in evil glee at Syaoran's distress, earning me a weird look from Touya. "The hell is up with you?! Did you smoke something you shouldn't have at that convention?"  
  
"No. I'm just very pleased with myself at the moment." I happily added another point to the scoreboard under my name.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I can be. Now, shut up and drive!"  
  
"Geez, fine!"  
  
I smiled to myself, thinking of how much fun it was gonna be tomorrow. Then I remembered that I had promised to try to help Syaoran find a new hobby. "Hey, Touya, can I use your skating gear?"  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Well, I was gonna skate some after work tomorrow, but the strap on my skates is broken, so I can't use them. And I wanted the colors to match, and you never use your stuff anyway." I lied.  
  
"Sure. Just make sure you wash your feet first. I don't want my skates to smell like kaiju feet."  
  
"Baka!"  
  
~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~#$Normal P.O.V.#$  
  
I practically bounced into the office after waving goodbye to Meiling, who had given me and Naoko a ride. I hummed happily to myself as Naoko struggled to keep up with my fast pace.  
  
"What's got you so happy today?"  
  
I proudly held up a blue gym bag. "In here, there are 2 pairs of skates. 1 is mine, the other is going to be used by the bossman himself! I told him he needed a different hobby besides women, so I'm trying to help him find one. Oh, revenge is sweet."  
  
"Oh, your good."  
  
We walked into the elevator talking about all the wonderful hobbies we could think of for our wonderful boss, and when we stepped out, we saw Eriol and Syaoran talking beside Eriol's office door.  
  
Syaoran spotted me, and motioned for me to come to them. "Sakura! You've got some files to work on!"  
  
I sighed and walked a few steps before crashing into someone and falling back on her butt. "Oh..damn..."  
  
"I'm so sorry, miss! I wasn't watching where I was going? Are you all right?!"  
  
I tilted my head up to see a hand in front of my face. I grabbed it and got hauled up off the floor pretty quickly. When I looked to see who had helped me up, I realized it was a familiar face. "Hey, you're that blonde guy I saw at the convention!"  
  
He grinned. "And you're the lovely lady I danced with. I couldn't forget eyes like yours."  
  
I blushed a little bit and tried to hide her face shyly. Why'd he have to be such a gentleman and make me blush?! How embarrassing. "So, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, long story short, I've been looking for a better job than I did have, and I thought going to the convention may bring in that job, and I was right. Eriol hired me as his personal assistant and stock manager for this branch of the company."  
  
"Really? I'm Li's personal secretary."  
  
He looked disappointed. "Oh, I see."  
  
"Not by choice. It's a court thing."  
  
"Court?"  
  
"I'm in a complicated case right now, so they put me in here to keep a closer eye on me. It's kind of a community service thing."  
  
"Oh, I gotcha."  
  
"SAKURA! FILES-NOW!"  
  
"I think he's getting impatient. I'll see you later! Enjoy your new job!"  
  
He smiled and kissed her hand lightly before waving goodbye.  
  
I sighed dreamily before finally turning my attention back to a fuming Syaoran. "Ok, I'll get to the files. Geez."  
  
"I think we need to talk."  
  
I hesitated. "Why?"  
  
"You'll see. C'mon."  
  
All I could do was follow him into the office. We both sat down in the chairs on either side of his desk. "Sakura, it's bad enough that you already have a boyfriend, but flirting with another guy is even worse. And just to let you know, I'm not giving you up without a fight."  
  
I decided to play innocent. "What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Well, you do have a boyfriend, don't you?"  
  
I shook my head. "Not that I know of. Where'd you get an idea like that?"  
  
"That guy that picked you up yesterday wasn't your boyfriend?"  
  
I gave him a repulsed look. "Eww! No, that guy's not my boyfriend!"  
  
"He's not?"  
  
"That was my brother!"  
  
Syaoran flushed red at his mistake. "Oh...well, uh...this is awkward."  
  
"I think somebody's jealous."  
  
"Not jealous, just angry at the thought that some other guy would stand in my way of courting you."  
  
"You still haven't given up?"  
  
"Not till the day I die."  
  
"Oh, I just had a vision. It was a newspaper headline, and the date was tomorrow. It read 'Li Syaoran, head of the Li co., dies in freak car accident.'"  
  
"I think that was your fantasy, not an actual psychic vision, my dear."  
  
"Whatever. Is that all you wanted to talk about?"  
  
"Well, now that I know you don't have a boyfriend, what's going on between you and blondie?"  
  
"I don't even know his name! We met at the convention, and we were just chatting a little. You certainly do get jealous easily."  
  
"It's not jealousy, it's anger at someone getting in my way!"  
  
"Ya know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I believe that is the definition of jealousy."  
  
He just gawked, because he obviously knew I had won this round. ' I believe that I'm now up by 3 points, and he still has none.' I thought triumphantly to myself.  
  
"Now, where are those files I was supposed to type up?"  
  
He sighed and handed me a small folder of figures. "Here." Then he turned to walk out the door so that I could start typing.  
  
"You didn't forget that I'm teaching you a new hobby today, right?"  
  
He froze in his tracks. "Uh...."  
  
"That's okay. You can do this one in your work clothes." I said, smiling sweetly.  
  
"Okay...is this gonna painful?"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"You're getting revenge, aren't you?"  
  
"Of course not, how absurd! Now, I think you've got some work to do!"  
  
He shook his head in defeat as he walked out the door grumbling about sadists. After he left, I cracked my knuckles and got to work. And to anyone who was gonna say anything about cracking my knuckles, I don't care if it DOES give me arthritis, just to let ya know...  
  
~~~~~A few hours later~~~~~  
  
I checked the clock. 'Just a few more minutes'. I sighed and continued the spell checker on the documents. 'Ignore, Ignore, Ignore,...ooh, definitely gotta change THAT one...Ignore, Ignore,...'  
  
Finally the 'Your spell check is done' box popped up and I grinned happily, then turned and checked the clock again. '4..3..2..1..' I thought, before jumping out of my seat and rushing out into the worker's area where I was gonna find Syaoran.  
  
And I finally did find him, after much looking around, talking to Eriol. I snuck up behind them to listen in on the conversation.  
  
"I think she has some sort of revenge planned. Call it a hunch." I heard Syaoran say.  
  
"She could take you horse-back riding. Remember how sore you were last time that your sister made you come with her a few summers ago?"  
  
My eyes widened. 'Horseback riding? Hmm..now, THERE'S a good revenge idea.' I was tempted to cackle evilly, but I realized that if I did, my hiding place would be revealed, so I snuck away quietly and backed right up into someone.  
  
I jumped and turned around to find myself, once again, face-to-face with the blonde guy.  
  
"You!"  
  
He smiled charmingly. "You."  
  
"Sorry about that."  
  
"Do you normally back up into people like you've been sneaking around?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
He laughed. "Well, I guess I'll get used to it."  
  
All I could do was laugh nervously, and I'm sure I was blushing a bit. I mean, c'mon, here I am, confronted with a handsome young guy who has manners and charm. Surely you'd do the same.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
We both turned to see whom the new voice belonged to. Oh, how lucky. It was my victim! "Syaoran! You ready for Day 1 of your hobby search?!" I asked enthusiastically.  
  
He blinked in obvious surprise. "Uh...sure..."  
  
"Great! We're going to the park."  
  
"The park? As in the park with the gigantic penguin slide?"  
  
"Yes, I thought that maybe sliding would be a good new hobby for you."  
  
The 2 men stared at me in disbelief. "A-heheh. Just kidding!"  
  
Syaoran cleared his throat nervously. "What ARE we doing?"  
  
I winked and put a finger over my mouth. "You'll see..." And then, for effect, I chuckled darkly.  
  
"Oh, and we're taking your car. And I'm driving."  
  
"Not if I have the keys, you don't." he said smirking, then reaching into his back pocket. I smiled as the smile slipped from his face and he got nervous. "Where are my keys?!"  
  
I took the key ring out of my pocket and twirled it around on my finger. "Ya mean these?"  
  
"How?...."  
  
"You left em' on your desk."  
  
He flushed red. "Fine, you can drive."  
  
I patted him on the shoulder. "Now, that's a good boy! C'mon, let's move it!" Then, as we walked away, I waved to the blonde man. "See you tomorrow!"  
  
He smiled weakly. "You too!"  
  
I could hear Syaoran grumbling beside me. "What was that?"  
  
"Getting jealous again?"  
  
He glared at me, but thankfully, DID shut up. After finally getting to the bottom floor, I stepped out and walked out to his car, then fiddled with the keys until I found the right one, and hopped into the car, with an oh- so-happy Syaoran beside me.  
  
After fighting over the radio station, we both finally decided on keeping it off the whole time, so the whole ride was an awkward silence.  
  
After we got to the park, I lead him to a bench next to the walkway that weaved through the park and sat down grinning.  
  
He sat down beside me, looking a little nervous. "So, what ARE we doing?"  
  
I unzipped the gym bag I had been carrying around all day and held up Touya's black skates. "Ta-da!"  
  
"You're kidding."  
  
"Nope! We're going rollerblading! Here, put these on, and these too." I said, while enthusiastically handing him the skates, a helmet, kneepads, and elbow pads.  
  
"All of it?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
By the time I had all my gear on, he was still struggling with his left skate. I giggled at his distress and he glared at me. "Gimme a break, I'm not used to suiting up for this kind of thing."  
  
"Riiiiight. Okay, take your time." I pretended to examine my nails as he grunted and groaned trying to get the skates on.  
  
Finally, I took pity on him and leaned down to help with the skates. "Here, I'll take care of these. You just worry about getting the rest of the stuff on."  
  
He smirked. "This wasn't quite how I imagined it, but it'll do."  
  
I quirked an eyebrow. "This isn't how you imagined what?"  
  
He smiled innocently. "This isn't how I imagined you being on your knees in front of me."  
  
I glared and smacked his shin swiftly. "You pervert! Ya know, your much more appealing when you're nice!"  
  
"Oh, so I appeal to you?"  
  
I couldn't help but blush a little. "That's not what I meant!"  
  
"Then what'd you mean?"  
  
"I..I..oh, shut up and get back to your helmet!"  
  
He chuckled and continued buckling the straps on his gear until he finally had it right. "Alright, I'm ready to go."  
  
"Oh, that's good. Now, skate a bit and let's see how good you are."  
  
I had to stifle my laughter as he wobbled forward pitifully, going about 2 miles an hour. I easily skated up behind him and gave him a push forward, but, unfortunately, he didn't go forward faster as I had predicted, but he fell to the side, taking me down with him in the process.  
  
I closed my eyes and waited for an impact with hard concrete, but, luckily for me, I landed next to Syaoran on the grass instead.  
  
I slowly opened my eyes to see Syaoran's face in front of me, with both his eyes open and staring at me.  
  
I stared back at him for a minute, and it was then that I realized just how painfully close our faces were.  
  
And that Syaoran's face was slowly inching closer.........  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kalli: Hmm....somehow, I don't think that the first part of this chapter had enough spice to it. Oh, well. But, I'm sure all my reviewers will be pleased with that nice little cliffy. *insert evil laugh*.  
  
Kira: Yeah, they'll be REAL happy about that one.......*sweatdrop*  
  
Touya: *snicker* Always the smart one....  
  
Kalli: -_- Shut it, you! *looks in random direction* Hey, is that Nakuru?  
  
Touya: *whimper*  
  
Kalli: Who's laughing now?! Anyway, no preview for the next chapter. Mainly because I don't really know all of what I'm gonna do next chapter, but I'll tell you now, it will involve another hobby, and possibly (POSSIBLY, meaning not for sure) that 'date' that Syaoran's been trying to get Sakura to go on with him.  
  
Kira: So indecisive...  
  
Kalli: Shut up! And to the people reading this, please R+R for me! *sweet smile* Oh, pretty please with Syaoran and Eriol and whipped cream on top?! (take that last sentence ANY way you like...*wink wink*) 


	7. To Skate, to Date, and to Kiss a Fool

*IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*  
  
Ok, now that I have your attention...........just thought I should tell you guys that I now have an Xanga page (for those who don't know, xanga is a weblog type thing).  
  
I am using this page to post story progress, which fic is going to be updated next, new story ideas, and any random stuff about my fics.  
  
So, if you want to know how the next chapter is coming along, or if it's going to be updated soon, look at the Xanga page!  
  
*THANKS FOR READING!*  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kalli: Hey guys! Thanks so much for your reviews last chapter! And thanks to SwTAnGeL for IMing me about this story! Here's the replies for you:  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. Musiq-Mistress101 – Yeah, eventually is about right. But this update was done in 2 months, instead of 3! So, it was a little faster this time. Sorry about the cliffy, but I had to do it!  
  
SweetBabyGurl – Oh, you can bet that Syaoran's jealousy is gonna shoot up very soon.........but we'll have to see about the spying thing, ne? Thanks!  
  
Cherrixwolf – what would change him? Perhaps the right woman would do it....sorry about the slow update!  
  
Iced Faeire - *sweatdrop* Man, you people hate cliffys.........please don't pull out all your hair! I updated! E+S+whipped cream on top, what could be wrong with that? (kidding!) Thanks for calling it amazing, I feel all special now! ^^  
  
Cherry Jade – Sorry bout the cliffy.....thanks for your review!  
  
Dragonstar03 - *wink* Yes, there is something wrong with me.......I'll tell u the truth, I'm writing this from some lady's desk at an insane asylum......not really, but one day.....who knows......  
  
Xx-Angelic Petal-xX –BWAHAHAHA!!!!! Yes, I'm evil.....anyways, thank you so much for your review! And yes, I LOVE Inuyasha! I/Kag 4ever! *huggles Inu plushie* BTW, I dunno if ur in North America or if u watch IY on adult swim, but if u do, their airing NEW episodes in April! ^^  
  
Heather-Hezzer-and-Honaluki – Sry bout the cliffy. And you ARE a really good writer! I love where you're going with the story 'Betrayal Comes in Many Forms'! Thank you so much for your review! (and the candy!)  
  
White Blossoms – Evil is right! ^^ Thanks for the compliment! ^^  
  
MimiGhost – Thanx! Sry bout the slow updates!  
  
Mara-jade17 – I promise I won't stop this story until it's finished! Thanks for all the wonderful compliments! *huggles you* Your so kind! I really hope you enjoy this chappie!  
  
Catherine – Thanx! Sorry about the update pace.  
  
Nightswift – Yes, you are! *hug* Sorry about the slow updates! ^^ E+T will meet sometime within the next few chapters, no worries there. Now get your ass back up from hell! I updated, didn't I? (ignore the fact that it took 2 months.......*sweatdrop*)  
  
Meow mix – I like the name! *hums meow mix theme song* so catchy! Sorry I didn't update fast, but I'm getting faster!  
  
LiL oBs3ss3r – He might, he might not.........well, before it was mentioned that she'd only had a few boyfriends, so she hasn't had much romantic experience, so she's not really used to getting lines or nething. Thanks for the compliments!  
  
Rissole - :D toga, huh? Sounds fun......thanks for your review! ^^  
  
Cherryblossomprincess – You shall see.....*strokes white cat* Hope u enjoy!  
  
Evelyn – Thank you! I hope I didn't leave you hanging for too long! ^^  
  
Mini Sweety – Sorry about the dots, but like I said before, I'm not trying to be particularly formal like a book is. Rollerblading, skating, their close enough. And skating is shorter to type. ^^ I'm glad u liked this chapter better! And authors all update together because it's part of a plan........a conspiracy to drive reviewers crazy......well, not really. But if there's an organization like that, I need to find out how to join....^~  
  
Linda-liu – Thank you! And sorry about the update paces!  
  
Bluerose151 – Sorry I had to leave u with a cliffy, but I felt evil! And as to what's gonna happen, you'll just have to read and see......  
  
sakura tenshi.AnGeL oF lOvE – Sry bout the cliffhanger! (and the update pace)  
  
fleur137 – Thanks! And yes, she is VERY manipulative! But we love her anyway, ne?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kalli: Since Kira has 'mysteriously' disappeared into oblivion (that means she got a craving and went out for pocky), I'll intro. the guest. And our guest is..........*drumroll* Sakura!  
  
Sakura: *wave* Hiya! How is everybody?  
  
Kalli: If they're actually reading this, their probably happy I updated. *sweatdrop*  
  
Sakura: You made me so bad in this story compared to my usual self!  
  
Kalli: Now, remember, I don't own you, I just twist your original character around to suit the story.  
  
Sakura: Hoe.........  
  
Kalli: ^^;; Anyway, story time! So, Sakura, sit back and watch me manipulate your character! *cracks knuckles*  
  
Sakura: Oh dear......  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
To Skate, to Date, and to Kiss a Fool  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. ~~~~Last Time~~~~  
  
I slowly opened my eyes to see Syaoran's face in front of me, with both his eyes open and staring at me.  
  
I stared back at him for a minute, and it was then that I realized just how painfully close our faces were.  
  
And that Syaoran's face was slowly inching closer......................... .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
After I realized that he was trying to kiss me, I got nervous. Maybe if I hadn't freaked, I would've let him, but at the moment, there was no way.  
  
I jumped up and dusted the dirt off of my clothes, and saw Syaoran prop himself up on his elbows with a disappointed look on his face.  
  
I coughed a bit to try to ease the tension and offered him my hand. He took it and hauled himself up. "I think the dirt adds a nice touch to the suit, don't you?" he asked jokingly.  
  
I smiled and laughed a bit as I saw the dirt smeared across the front of his business suit. "Yes, it blends nicely."  
  
He grinned. "Yup." Then he gave me a concerned look. "You okay?"  
  
I nodded nervously. "Yeah, I'm fine. What about you?"  
  
"I'm good. But, I can tell you already that this skating thing is just not gonna work out."  
  
"You big baby, you gotta go more than a few steps and a fall before you can give up!"  
  
"You gotta be kidding me."  
  
"Get over it. Now, come on, let's try that again. Now, just slide forward a bit, okay?"  
  
He slid forward on wobbly legs, the stopped. "Keep going, don't just stop there!"  
  
"I'm not good with balance! I need some help."  
  
I sighed and slid my hand down my face with exasperation. "Great................here, hold my hand. I promise I'll go slow."  
  
And, oh, how lucky for me that Syaoran just happened to be a horrible skater, so every time he tried to go forward, he'd wobble a bit, and then he'd clutch my hand in a death grip for support.  
  
"You gotta be more balanced than THAT! Nobody's this bad." I grumbled.  
  
"Well, I'm learning, remember? Were you good at it when you first tried?"  
  
"No, but I was better than you." I shot back.  
  
"Oh, that's what they ALL say.........."  
  
"That line is already way too overused, so just give it up. Putting it nicely, you suck at this."  
  
"Well, how about we make a deal so that I'll have to get better at it?"  
  
I quirked an eyebrow and stopped skating. "A deal? What kind of deal?"  
  
"If I can beat you in a race by the end of 'training', then you have to kiss me."  
  
"No." I said, blushing slightly.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well, um,.........this may sound corny, but it'd be my first kiss, and I don't want it to be part of a contest."  
  
"You? Never been kissed? Surely you've had a boyfriend before."  
  
"Yeah, a few, but none of them were very serious. Plus, none of them lasted over a week. So, I've never been kissed."  
  
"I still think your joking. You're too pretty, guys would've asked you out by now."  
  
"Oh, well, no, but even if they did, I'm just not interested."  
  
"That's right, plus, you're spoken for anyway."  
  
"By whom?"  
  
"Me, of course."  
  
I smacked him lightly on the shoulder. "In your dreams. I'm currently single and loving it."  
  
"Sure. So, whaddya say to the deal?"  
  
'You gotta be kidding me.' I thought. 'This guy just doesn't get it.' I sighed and shook my head.  
  
"Obviously no. I'm not letting my first kiss be part of a deal! I want it to be with somebody that really loves me, wants to be with me!" Then I blushed heavily. I had just gone on about my fantasy of a first kiss. Hi, I'm Sakura, and under all the tough girl stuff, I'm a partial hopeless romantic.......  
  
"But, I DO want to be with you, Sakura." He said, coming closer to me. "And I think I'm falling in love........"  
  
I froze in place as he came even closer and started caressing my cheek with his hand. Was this real or just a fake-out he used to get girls?  
  
"Sakura, I want to kiss you..........." He was now standing where I could feel his breath.  
  
Unfortunately, I could smell it too. Somebody needed to give this guy a mint or something (a/n- sorry guys, but I was getting a sap overload. 0.o;;)..........but, the point is, I was feeling VERY uncomfortable, so I did the first thing that came to mind and backed away with my head turned to the side.  
  
When I looked up, I saw him staring at me with an expression of curiosity, and a little sadness. I shook my head. "No, I can't. I kinda actually like you, but we're not dating, we're not a couple, I just can't do it. You gotta understand, I'm shy about these things."  
  
"Sakura, remember that dinner you promised to have with me?"  
  
"Yeah." I said hesitantly. This was a GREAT time to bring that up........  
  
"Well, can we turn that into a date?"  
  
I paused, absorbing what he'd said. I wasn't surprised, just very unsure of what to say. But, it couldn't hurt to at least TRY at this point, right? So, I nodded slowly. "I guess. But don't make a big deal out of it."  
  
A huge grin broke out on his face. "Really?"  
  
"I already gave you the answer, don't make me repeat myself, idiot!" I snapped, but I couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm.  
  
And, for a few moments, we just stood there, looking at each other with smiling faces. Then he spoke again. "Sakura, will you promise me something?"  
  
"Maybe. What is it?"  
  
He skated close again. "Promise me that you'll save your first kiss for me."  
  
"I-I don't know about that."  
  
"Well, think about it, okay?" He said huskily, grinning at me charmingly.  
  
I looked at him skeptically and nodded slowly. "I'll THINK about it, but that doesn't mean I'm promising anything! Now, let's get on with your training!" I said, clapping my hands together. "C'mon, move it! You can go faster than that!" I taunted, skating ahead of him and turning to face him while skating backwards.  
  
He skated forward a little more, then fell flat on his face. "Wow, your graceful!"  
  
He mumbled and got up, rubbing his nose gently. "Yeah, whatever, Cruella!"  
  
I laughed and started singing. "Cruella De-vil! Cruella De-vil! If she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will!"  
  
He rolled his eyes and slowly managed to skate over to a bench and sit down. "I'm telling you now, this is just not my sport."  
  
"You sure? Cuz I'd love to give you more training in this area!"  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Well, I think you have a lot of potential, and......uh, stuff."  
  
He eyed me suspiciously. "What's the real reason?"  
  
"So I could have a good laugh after school every time you fall on your face."  
  
"Ouch. That stings."  
  
"Suck it up! Don't worry, I think after seeing it.............hmm, maybe 500 times, it'd get old."  
  
"Geez, you're a sadist!"  
  
I cackled. "You betta believe it! Oh, what time is it?"  
  
"Almost 6."  
  
"We're done for the day. I gotta get home and cook dinner."  
  
"Finally. I think I'm gonna have blisters the size of my car tomorrow."  
  
"Whatever. C'mon, let's get the skates off."  
  
Even though he'd had some trouble getting his gear on him, he had no trouble getting it off. 'Gee, I wonder why......' I thought sarcastically.  
  
He handed me his gear and I stuffed it in the gym bag. "I'll see you tomorrow. And bring a change of clothes!"  
  
"Okay. Hey, do you need a ride?"  
  
"Nah, my house is just a few blocks from here."  
  
"C'mon, I'll give you a ride. I insist."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Fine."  
  
The next few minutes were spent in silence, besides me giving him directions. When we reached my house, I waved and walked into the house and watched him drive off, with my brain still trying to process all of what had happened.  
  
Did I really agree to go on a date with Li Syaoran? Surely I had some kind of lapse of better judgment. I swear he must've hired some little voodoo guy to make me say yes.  
  
What am I getting myself into?  
  
And I mean, right after that gentlemanly blonde man was just transferred to our office. I'd have to remember to get his name tomorrow.  
  
~~~The Next Day~~~ #$Normal P.O.V.#$  
  
"Sakura, that's mean!"  
  
"Oh, it was just too tempting. After I heard about how much he didn't like it, I couldn't help myself!"  
  
"So, you made a reservation for this after work?"  
  
"That's right, Chiharu!"  
  
Meiling shook her head. "Geez, I feel sorry for Syaoran now. He's gonna have a sore ass tomorrow after his rendezvous with you this evening."  
  
Suddenly Yamazaki interjected. "What? Why is his ass gonna be sore? Sakura, is there something......NAUGHTY going on between you two?"  
  
The girls burst out laughing, as Sakura blushed bright red and banged her head on her desk. "Hell no! It's nothing like that!"  
  
Meiling tapped her chin with her finger. "Well, after hearing what you said, it sure would imply something......naughty!" she said teasingly.  
  
"Meiling! You're just as bad as Syaoran! Well, I suppose that's understandable considering that you guys are related."  
  
"Sorry, I had to say it."  
  
"Yeah, whatever bitch."  
  
Chiharu shook her head. "Well, Yamazaki, since you're obviously lost right now, let me fill you in. Sakura's trying to find 'The Bossman' a new hobby, so they're experimenting with new activities every day. Sakura overheard her boss and his partner talking about how much he hated horse- back riding, so Sakura is now seeking revenge by scheduling a trail ride for the 2 of them after work."  
  
"I pity that poor guy."  
  
"You wouldn't if you knew him."  
  
Rika rolled her eyes. "How bad could this guy be?"  
  
Sakura smiled evilly. "Would you like to meet him and see?"  
  
Everyone looked at one another curiously. Rika finally shrugged her shoulders. "Sure."  
  
"Why don't you come with me today after school and you can all meet him?"  
  
There were mumbles of agreement among the group, then Sakura grinned. "But, that also means I get to bum a ride with one of you! So, who's it gonna be?"  
  
"Well, I'll take you." Volunteered Rika.  
  
"Great. Hey, Mei, what about you? You coming?"  
  
"Nah. I can talk to my stupid cousin whenever I feel like it."  
  
Sakura shrugged. "If you say so."  
  
~~~~End of the Day~~~~  
  
"And he's a total pervert with no respect! NONE!"  
  
"Sakura."  
  
"He's such an idiot! Always hitting on poor girls who want nothing to do with him!"  
  
"Sakura...."  
  
"I swear, if he weren't Meiling's cousin, I'd bash in his face!"  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"We've been standing outside his office for 5 minutes now listening to your rants. I think it's time to meet him for ourselves." Said Rika, exchanging looks with the others.  
  
Sakura sighed, then knocked on the door slowly. There was a muffled reply of "Come in", and she cracked open the door and stuck her head in.  
  
"I brought some friends with me that wanted to meet you."  
  
He gave her a 'what the hell?' look, but nodded. "Okay."  
  
She opened the door fully and walked in, followed by Rika, Chiharu, Naoko, and Yamazaki, who looked around curiously.  
  
"Guys, Li Syaoran." He gave a friendly nod.  
  
"Syaoran, this is Rika."  
  
She walked up to his desk and he took her hand and kissed it lightly. "Pleasure."  
  
"Nice to meet you. We've heard SO much about you."  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
Sakura paled and gave Rika a small kick, so she backed away from the desk and winked at her.  
  
"This is Naoko, Chiharu, and Yamazaki."  
  
Naoko and Chiharu were also met with kisses on the hand, and Yamazaki with a firm shake.  
  
"So, what exactly have you heard about me?"  
  
"Well, she thinks you're a playboy with a huge ego."  
  
"I knew that. Did she say anything about my sex appeal?"  
  
"No." Then Rika leaned closer to whisper secretly. "But if you ask me, I think that she thinks you're totally irresistible."  
  
He grinned and looked over at Sakura, who was looking at the 2 of them like a cat looking at 2 hungry dogs. "Why do you think that she thinks that?"  
  
"Call it a hunch."  
  
"Rika, I bet you wanna get that homework done. And you guys too!" Sakura said, quickly grabbing Rika and shoving everyone out the door.  
  
"Sakura, we don't have any homework!"  
  
"Then you better study for that test tomorrow!" she barked loudly.  
  
She the politely slammed the door in their faces, then she heard them burst out into howling laughter, then looked back at Syaoran, who was trying, rather badly, to look innocent.  
  
"If I hear ONE laugh from you, I'm going to hurt you so bad, it's not even funny."  
  
"I believe that. Well, you don't have much to do today. Fill out a few forms and you're done, so we both get off early."  
  
"Okay. And, uh, let's not ever mention this meeting with my friends.....ever. Kay?"  
  
"If that's what you want. You can use one of the empty desks outside. I've got work to do in here today."  
  
"You mean you actually use this office for work-related stuff?"  
  
"Just because I'm not in here much doesn't mean I don't use it."  
  
"If I come back and your playing solitaire games, I won't ever believe that."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Get to work."  
  
She rolled her eyes and walked out the door, then walked out into the office and looked around for an empty desk, but wasn't having too much luck. She 'hmph'ed and was about to walk back into Syaoran's office, but a hand tapped her lightly on the shoulder.  
  
She turned her head to meet the curious gaze of the blonde man. "Oh, hey!"  
  
"Hi. Did you need help with something?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, actually, I was looking for an empty desk, but there don't seem to be any."  
  
"You can use mine. I'm meeting with Hiirigizawa today to learn about the stock exchange process, so I won't be needing it."  
  
"Sounds like you've got a fun afternoon planned."  
  
"Oh, yeah. Loads of good, wholesome fun. Well, c'mon, I'll get you organized. My desk is a little messy, so I have to clean up a bit first, is that okay?"  
  
She nodded quickly. "Yeah, it's fine!"  
  
They wandered back towards the windows overlooking the city, and as the man went to clean off his desk, Sakura walked over to the window and looked upon the city. So glamorous during the day, but even more stylish at night.  
  
"Nice view, isn't it?"  
  
She nodded. "It is. You're lucky to have a desk that's near it."  
  
"Aren't I? Well, it's clean now, so you can go ahead and start."  
  
She followed him over to a neatly arranged desk with a few papers and pictures adorning the surface. "It's so neat. I feel scared to sit in it now!"  
  
"Ah, it's gonna end up messy anyway, I don't care if you destroy it. I'd still forgive such a beautiful woman as yourself. Well, see ya!"  
  
She waved with a deep blush. 'He called me beautiful. And a woman, not a girl. I wonder if that's a bad thing.......does that mean he thinks I'm like, 30, or something?'  
  
Instead of pondering it further, she took out a pen and started scribbling away furiously on the white forms.  
  
~~~~~~A few hours later~~~~~~  
  
Sakura smiled and let the pen fall out of her hand and onto the desk. "Finally. Geez, Syaoran, you liar, that was more than just a few forms. My wrist hurts."  
  
Sakura rotated her wrist in circles trying to get rid of the ache that had been built up over the hours of writing.  
  
"Writing cramp?"  
  
She turned around to see the blonde man again. "Yeah."  
  
"Here, let me." He said, taking her wrist and slowly massaging it. "I asked a physical therapist about writing cramps one time and he recommended that you try to massage slow and gentle."  
  
Sakura smiled and nodded, not having enough calmness left to speak. Then she realized that she still had something to find out. "Oh, I've meant to ask you this a few times, but what is your name? I don't think we were ever properly introduced."  
  
"Sato. And you are?"  
  
"Sakura."  
  
"Hmm......pretty name. I think it suits you."  
  
"T-thank you."  
  
~~~~Syaoran~~~~#$Syao P.O.V.#$  
  
I was talking to Eriol about the new stocks on the market that we should consider, when I noticed that his gaze was elsewhere.  
  
I looked over to the point of observation, and lo and behold.  
  
It was that new guy, who was currently not only TALKING to Sakura, but he was touching her hand too. And from the looks of it, giving her wrist a way- too-thorough massage for my taste. Just what did he think he was doing anyway?  
  
"Eriol, why is that guy hitting on Sakura?"  
  
"I'm not sure I'd call that 'hitting on'. It's more of a 'friendly conversation'."  
  
"Then why's he touching her? Huh?"  
  
"Oh, you're right, he's giving her some nice, sexy wrist action. I think that WOULD be a violation of the 'No public display of affection among co- workers' rule."  
  
I gave Eriol a long, evil glare. "But still, he's touching her."  
  
"And?"  
  
"He doesn't have the privilege! He hardly knows her!"  
  
"Um, I hate to burst your bubble, but you hardly know her either."  
  
"I know here better than he does!"  
  
"Yes, but apparently, she likes him enough to let him hold her hand."  
  
"I could do that if I really wanted to."  
  
"Sure ya could. We all believe you."  
  
I glared at the guy's head, wishing with all of my being that it would explode into a million little pieces and we'd never see him again.  
  
~~~~Sakura~~~~#$Normal P.O.V.#$  
  
After they ran out of small talk, Sato smiled charmingly at Sakura. "Hey, uh, I know we don't know each other very well or anything, but would you go to dinner with me this Friday?"  
  
She blinked, and pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Well, why not? Sure. Um, does 6 sound good to you?"  
  
"Yeah, fine with me."  
  
Suddenly, Syaoran was beside them, looking darkly at Sato. "Sakura, I believe we have to get going."  
  
She stared blankly for a moment before a look of realization spread across her face. "Oh, yeah. Don't you have to change?"  
  
"Yeah. Meet me by the elevator in a few minutes, okay?"  
  
"Okay. I'll see ya there."  
  
Syaoran walked off and Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. "I swear, he's a little intimidating sometimes."  
  
"Yeah. Well, I guess I'll see ya Friday, right?"  
  
"Right. See ya then!"  
  
He waved as she walked towards the elevator like she was floating on cloud 9. 'I got a date with him!'  
  
"Alright, I'm ready to go." Said Syaoran, walking right by her into the elevator.  
  
He had changed into a white shirt and jeans. Nice and simple.  
  
As they rode down in the elevator, Sakura decided that Sato may be handsome, charismatic, sweet, and charming, but he probably didn't look nearly as good in jeans as Syaoran did.  
  
~~~~~A few minutes later~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Uh, Sakura, are you sure this is the right place?"  
  
"Yeah. Why?"  
  
"It looks like a ranch."  
  
"Oh, it's not a ranch, silly!"  
  
Syaoran breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, good."  
  
"This is a trail riding stable."  
  
He nearly choked when he heard the words. "You mean we're here to ride horses?"  
  
She nodded cheerfully. "Of course! What'd you think we were gonna do here?"  
  
He smiled wolfishly, and Sakura glared at him with a bright red face. "I didn't mean it like that! Perv!"  
  
"I was kidding!"  
  
"Whatever. C'mon, we've got a reservation for a 1 hour long trail ride!"  
  
"An hour?!"  
  
"Would you prefer the 2 or 3 hour? It's not too late for that............"  
  
"Uh, 1 is fine."  
  
"Good. Let's go."  
  
They walked along the stalls until a tall, stocky man with a whiskery beard greeted them. "Hey there! Are you our 5:30 reservation?"  
  
Sakura nodded happily. "That's us!"  
  
"Good, good, we can go anytime now, your horses are ready."  
  
"Then let's go!"  
  
Syaoran groaned as he walked miserably behind the enthusiastic Sakura. The guide dropped back to walk beside him. "I take it you got suckered into this by your girlfriend over there?"  
  
"Something like that."  
  
The man gave a hearty laugh and patted him on the back. "Only a woman or a lot of money could get a man to do this if he didn't want to."  
  
"Ain't it the truth."  
  
After everyone was mounted up, they started up the trail with Syaoran praying that he would still be able to sit down comfortably for the next few days.  
  
And that was how it went for the most part, Syaoran worrying about how much pain he would be in later while Sakura and the guide exchanged friendly conversation about the scenery and the weather.  
  
And other than a few occurrences of Sakura yelling at him to stop talking to himself, the couple didn't talk at all.  
  
After they got back, Sakura took out her wallet to pay, but Syaoran stopped her. "I'll pay for it."  
  
"No, I made the reservation, I'll pay."  
  
"Just let me pay for it!"  
  
"I'LL pay for it! You don't have to!"  
  
"Why are you getting so mad? I'm just asking you to let me pay for it! Shouldn't you be grateful?"  
  
"Oh, I get it. If you play Mr. Oh-let-me-help-you-with-that , I'll be impressed. It doesn't work that way!"  
  
The guide finally decided to stop the argument before it got ugly. "Uh, this one's on the house." When they opened their mouths to protest, he shook his head. "No, it's on the house. I just want you to do me a little favor."  
  
Sakura quirked an eyebrow, and he smiled. "I want you 2 to try to work out any problems you have with your relationship. You guys are a nice couple. Have a nice day." He tipped his hat to them and walked off, leaving a shocked Sakura.  
  
"He thinks we're a couple? Syaoran, did you say anything to give him that idea?"  
  
"Uh.........no."  
  
She glared at him suspiciously. "Are you SURE?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Hmmm..............I don't buy it."  
  
He began to look a round nervously. "It's true."  
  
"I don't believe you........what'd you tell him?!" she yelled, walking closer and gripping the front of his shirt in her fist.  
  
"Ok, I confess! He asked me if I'd been suckered into this by my girlfriend, meaning you, and all I said was 'something like that', but clearly he took it the wrong way!"  
  
"So, he thinks we're DATING?!"  
  
"Well, technically, we are. You did agree to go on a date with me............"  
  
"Oh, yeah..........I don't suppose I could back out of it?"  
  
He gave her a hurt look. "I'm not THAT bad, am I?"  
  
"Oh, don't give me that look. It makes me feel so guilty." She sighed heavily and released his shirt. "No, you're not THAT bad, but you are still bad."  
  
"And that bad boy thing turns you on, right?"  
  
"That's not what I meant by bad, but the bad boy thing doesn't turn me on anyway."  
  
"Oh. Well, ya know, speaking of the date, would this Friday be good?"  
  
Sakura winced. "Ooh, Friday, no. I.....already made plans."  
  
"Could you maybe cancel them?"  
  
"No......"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes......."  
  
"What are you doing anyway?"  
  
"Oh, well,........I already have a date........"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I have a date."  
  
"I thought you said that you weren't interested in other guys!"  
  
"Well, that was before Sato asked me out."  
  
He growled angrily. "And who, pray tell, is Sato?"  
  
"The blonde guy that just got hired."  
  
"Him?! You're going out with HIM?!"  
  
"Yeah, kinda."  
  
"WHY?!"  
  
"Because he's kind, sweet, smart, and handsome."  
  
"And I'm not?"  
  
"Well, you might could pull it off if you weren't a perverted playboy."  
  
"And since you've met me, when have you seen me with a woman?"  
  
Sakura paused and blinked. "You're right......but I've heard stories. And I saw what a wreck Juna was when you dumped her."  
  
"Yes, but I haven't been interested in any other women besides you."  
  
"None?"  
  
"None."  
  
"Well, I'm flattered and almost disturbed by this. But, I'm worried that, once we start dating, you'll drop me after 2 dates for some other girl who's prettier. I know I shouldn't be so judgmental, but I can't help it."  
  
Syaoran held up a hand to stop her before she could continue. "I won't. You're a girl who can keep me on my toes. I'm worried about you dropping me for blondie."  
  
"His name's Sato, and you don't need to be so jealous. It's one date, it's not like I'm marrying the guy or anything."  
  
"I know. But he better not touch you, or I'll have to teach him a lesson about the consequences of messing with my woman."  
  
"Ok, I think we need to establish a rule. No calling me 'your woman.' Think you can do that."  
  
"Uh.....................I can try........."  
  
She rolled her eyes, then stepped inside the car. "Whatever. Just take me home, I'm tired."  
  
He smiled at her once he was inside the car. "How about we do the date next week?"  
  
"If we can do it on Saturday."  
  
Syaoran started the car up and pulled out on to the road. "Please tell me you don't already have a date with Sato for next week too."  
  
"No, I've got a date with Shiro."  
  
Syaoran gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles were white. "Who the hell is Shiro?"  
  
"This cute little boy in elementary school."  
  
"Well, you have quite an age range, don't you?"  
  
Sakura swatted at him playfully. "He's the boy that's in the hospital with amnesia."  
  
"Oh, the kid from your court case."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, good luck with that."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
They drove the rest of the way in silence until they reached Sakura's house, where they bid each other goodnight and went their own ways.  
  
Once Sakura was inside, she looked around to make sure nobody was home yet, then laughed and twirled around the room. "2 handsome men both like me!"  
  
Then she stopped and took a deep breath. "But I can only have 1 in the end."  
  
She smiled secretly to herself. "And I think I might already know which one it is."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kalli: Ooh, Sakura.............  
  
Sakura: Hoe.......you made me look like a player!  
  
Kalli: Eheheh.........well, it's just one of those 'twist-the-characters-around- to-fit-the-story' thing.  
  
Sakura: What have you done to us?  
  
Kalli: Yeah...........well, anyway, preview time!  
  
Time for more hobbies and............*drumroll* the date with Sato! And Sakura's decision just might be revealed......*wink* and reviews greatly influence what I do or do not put in my chapters, so...........REVIEW! 


	8. When Did Dating Get SO Complicated!

Kalli: Hey guys! Oh, I love all you wonderful reviewers! Replies for everyone, as usual:  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Anime Obsession Fantasy – You shall see in time.......-evil laugh-  
  
Mini Sweety – Well, I consider that very high praise, especially since your always honest in your reviews! Thank you SO much! And as to Sakura's decision, there's an explanation in the notes right after the review replies. Yes, if that society truly existed, I'm sure it'd be quite a popular one! As for updating soon, I suppose it really depends on your definition of 'soon'........-sweatdrop- And don't make your reviews shorter! I love your long reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter too, even though it's a little more slow-paced in my opinion.  
  
SweetBabyGurl- Yes, we ALL love Syaoran and his adorable jealous spells! It's so cute! No dates in this one, but there will be in the next one! Sorry about the slow updating (again), but I hope you like it anyway!  
  
Iced Faerie – Ah, who WILL she choose? You'll see in time, my friend. And I agree, it's too bad that they're not real, because if they were, the fangirls would be a bit more satisfied. Sorry about the not-so-fast update!  
  
Fleur137 – Hehe, she does look like a player, doesn't she? Well, she'll have to choose eventually........  
  
Heather-Hezzer-and-Honaluki – Thanks! As to who she'll pick, you will all find out soon enough...and I know it was you who threw that chocolate at me!   
  
sakura tenshi.AnGeL oF lOvE – Thank you!  
  
Sakura-Blossom12 – Aww, you're so sweet! -huggles- I hope you enjoy the new chappy!  
  
Cherrixwolf – Sorry about the cliffy, but I couldn't resist! Sorry about the slowness, but enjoy the new chappy anyway!  
  
Cherry Jade- Thank you! You'll find out whom she likes soon enough! -wink-  
  
Starmoon88 - -Sniff -You are so nice! -huggles- Thank you so much for your wonderful review!  
  
Nightswift – Hey girlie! In Syaoran's mind, Sakura IS his woman. Indeed, poor Sakura, I do believe I've made her a player...and since I did FINALLY update, you're not really gonna kill me...right? -gulp-  
  
Hermione Malfoy Potter – Maybe....maybe not. But you'll find out...eventually. -grin-  
  
Dragonstar03 – Well, what's your definition of 'soon', exactly? -sweatdrop-  
  
Redeyes143 – I know, it seems like I never update, but I swear I do, it just takes a bit of a long time..... Happy reading!  
  
MusiqMistress – I'm sorry it took so long! I hope you still remember what it's about this time too! Well, I hope that your brother and your niece didn't ruin your good day! I hope you enjoy this chapter, especially since it took so long to get it posted!  
  
Qleo-chan – Thank you! Hope you enjoy, and sorry about the long wait!  
  
Cereza – Thanks! And as for Sato, no, he's not gonna be evil, even though I thought about that for a while. But I thought I'd keep him as a nice guy to complicate things a little more. Enjoy!  
  
Bluerose151- Hmm...who will she choose? Sato or Syaoran? Well, you'll find out in due time! Sorry about the slow updating!  
  
White Blossoms – 2 months? That's just plain cruelty. But I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you enjoy this one as much, especially since it took SO long to update!  
  
EL - -grins evilly- Perhaps it's Syaoran, perhaps it's not.......Mwahahaha! You will all see in the end!  
  
Blah-Blah – I'm sorry it took so long to update! Thank you so much for your comment on it being a good story and all (and sorry about the cliffy!).  
  
Midnight Crystal – Thank you so much for your wonderful praise! As to who she choose, well, you'll all find out eventually, but anyway, I think you'll like this next hobby, it's not quite what you'd expect.  
  
Cherrypal – Thanks! I'm glad you like the humor and stuff, and I completely agree on the no frozen brains part. And while I won't cut out things about everyone else, I will try to focus it more on SS, and I'll also try to make him get back his flirtyness, because that always seems to be a fan favorite. And if you wanna know when I'm gonna update next, you can go to my profile and click on 'homepage' and it'll take you to my Xanga site, where I keep all my stats on stories, so you'll know where I am with each story.  
  
Lilaznangel – Thanks for your comments and sorry about the slow updates!  
  
Forestfairy – Thanks! And of course I'll e-mail you! I e-mail anyone who leaves their address when I update. Sorry about the slowness, but I hope you still enjoy it!  
  
Star Gazer – I'm so sorry to leave you hanging! But I did FINALLY update, so I hope you enjoy this chappie!  
  
LiL oBs3ss3r – Well, it has been awhile, hasn't it? -sweatdrop- I hope you like it anyway though.  
  
Chikichiki – Thank you so much! -huggles- Sorry about the slow update, but I hope you like it anyway.  
  
PersonaJXT – Thank you!  
  
ChibiYuffie1 – That's so sweet of you! Thanks!   
  
Dana- The Kurama Lover – Well, thank you! I didn't exactly update soon, but at least it wasn't a year or something, right? Happy reading! .  
  
.  
  
Kalli: Anyway, Kira's still not back yet, but I'm sure she'll be joining us soon! But, I need to explain something real quick. A lot of people asked about the 'one' that Sakura's choosing. She said she MIGHT, I repeat, MIGHT know who she's going to choose. Things are heating up in the love triangle and ya never know where it's gonna go. So, she's not playing around, she just has a good idea of which one it is that she's gonna end up with first.  
  
Syaoran: I'm glad Kira's not here to maul me again.  
  
Kalli: Who says I won't? -grin-  
  
Syaoran: Oh, hell no. I'm getting kinda tired of girls always throwing themselves at me!  
  
Kalli: ALL girls?  
  
Syaoran: -blink- Eh.....  
  
Kalli: Betcha wouldn't mind if SAKURA threw herself at ya, huh? -nudge, nudge-  
  
Syaoran: -blush-  
  
Kalli: I thought so. Anyway, I'm keeping stats on my stories at my Xanga page, and u can find a link to my new website on there in my author profile, so if u wanna know when I'm gonna update next, CHECK THE PAGE! Now, on with the story.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
When Did Dating Get SO Complicated?!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
-Sakura's House the Next Morning- #$Sakura P.O.V.#$  
  
I woke up feeling relaxed and happy. 2 dates, 2 men, decisions, decisions. I grinned and swung myself out of bed, then checked the clock. "It's only 7? Wow, I'm up pretty early today!"  
  
I got in my uniform and put my hair up into a high ponytail, then bounced downstairs, meeting Touya's amazed stare with a smirk. "Good morning."  
  
"What are you doing up this early, squirt?"  
  
"I woke up all by myself without the alarm clock or anything!"  
  
"Good job, maybe next week we can take the training wheels off your bike."  
  
I growled and kicked his shin, smiling when he choked on his coffee because of the impact. "Haha........."  
  
Dad smiled warmly at me as he always did in the morning. "Morning, Sakura- chan. How are you today?"  
  
"I feel good.....na na na na na.....I knew that I would.......na na na na na na na!"  
  
I hummed on, watching Touya's eye tick. "Would you shut up with the humming?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, does that BOTHER you? Is it ANNOYING?"  
  
"Spawn of Satan......."  
  
"I heard that!"  
  
He stuck his tongue out at me, then turned to face Dad. "Hey, Coach is out of town and there won't be a sub until tomorrow, so I'll cook dinner tonight since I won't have to go to practice."  
  
"Thank you, Touya, I appreciate it."  
  
I froze. 'Uh-oh. If Touya gets home early, he'll know that I've been out late! Since Dad gets home late and Touya usually has practice, they don't know that I've been out with Syaoran! I just have a bad feeling that Touya won't be happy about it at all..........'  
  
"Sakura, you okay?"  
  
I snapped to when Touya waved his hand in front of my face. "Yeah, I just remembered that I've agreed to go to the mall with Meiling."  
  
I felt like sinking into a hole. 'Great, now I'm lying......'  
  
"Oh? How late are you gonna be out?"  
  
"Till' around, uh.....7ish."  
  
"Okay."  
  
I felt relief wash over my mind. 'Sakura, you bad girl. Lying to the family. If they find out, my ass will be grounded.'  
  
"Oh, if you're going to the mall, could you pick me up some books for school? I'll give you the money for them."  
  
I started to sweat. What to do? Wait a minute, maybe I really COULD go to the mall with Meiling, and just bring Syaoran along........  
  
"Sure, Touya."  
  
"Thanks." He said as he fished out some bills to pay for the books, then jotted down the titles on a piece of paper and gave it to me.  
  
"I'm gonna head to school, see you guys later!"  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Have a good day, Sakura."  
  
I ran out the door and walked down to school right as the bell rang and took my seat near the back of the class.  
  
I didn't have a chance to talk to Meiling until lunch, when everyone was sitting under the cherry blossom tree.  
  
She greeted me with a sly smile. "Hey Sakura, how are things going with Romeo?"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Syaoran."  
  
"Oh. Well, I was about to talk to you about that."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can you go to the mall with me and Syaoran today around 5?"  
  
Chiharu raised her eyebrows suggestively. "Why, do you need some supervision so that you 2 don't get 'out of hand'?"  
  
I glared at Chiharu and growled at everyone who was kind enough to laugh. "No, I just.....well, um......"  
  
"Spit it out!" cried Rika.  
  
"My dad and Touya don't know about my outings with him, and I told Touya that I was going to the mall with you today instead."  
  
"So you want to go with me just to be safe in case he were to see you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She shook her head and sighed. "Fine, I'll do it. But only if you promise to buy me a snack when I want it."  
  
"Deal."  
  
"Should I just meet you guys there at the food court?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
I sighed in relief. There was 1 problem solved. Now, to get Syaoran to go without him knowing exactly what I was up to, because I had the distinct feeling that he wouldn't be so agreeable if he knew that the hobby of the day was shopping.  
  
"Are we shopping for anything in particular?" asked Meiling curiously.  
  
"Not really........"  
  
Meiling smiled smugly. "What? Don't need more sex toys? Syaoran keeping you satisfied enough?"  
  
My mouth dropped while everyone else erupted into loud laughter. "Meiling! You little bitch, I can't believe you just said that!"  
  
She winked at me and shook her head. "I couldn't help it, babe! It was too tempting!"  
  
"You suck."  
  
"You swallow."  
  
I once again found myself gaping open-mouthed at her blunt and perverted comment while everyone else burst into fresh laughter. "We're on a roll today, aren't we, Meiling?"  
  
"Yep, and I'm not breaking stride."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Geez, you're such a perv."  
  
"It runs in the family, doncha know."  
  
"Oh, don't I?"  
  
"I'm sure you do, you lucky, lucky girl."  
  
"Oh, yes, so lucky."  
  
-Later with Syaoran-#$Syaoran P.O.V.#$  
  
I glanced at the clock. 3:27. Sakura would be here any minute now.  
  
I straightened my tie and checked the mirror. 'Gotta look totally irresistible for the lady, that way she'll be all mine.'  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I grinned and said in my most suave voice, "Come in."  
  
The door opened revealing Eriol with his eyebrow raised. "Expecting Sakura?"  
  
I scowled. "Yes, so this better be important."  
  
"Not really, I just thought I'd drop off the stock report."  
  
He dropped a small folder on my desk and looked at me curiously. "Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Are you really serious about Sakura or are you just playing around until you get what you want?"  
  
I looked up in surprise. "Why?"  
  
"She's nice, I don't want you to just throw her away like another one of your '2-night stands'."  
  
"Oh, my ex's have their own category now?"  
  
Eriol glared at me harshly. "Syaoran, answer the question."  
  
"Well, uh..........I don't think she's all that interested anyway."  
  
"I think she might be more interested than you think. Let's say your date goes well, and-"  
  
"How do you know about our date?"  
  
"You just told me."  
  
I growled. 'Aren't we smart, Eriol? Just you wait.....'  
  
Eriol smiled smugly. "Anyway....." His expression turned cold again. "Say your date goes well, and she wants to go out again. Then what? Are you gonna dump her after the second one?"  
  
I paused. All this time, she'd been so uninterested in dating me that I'd never thought about what would happen beyond the second date......  
  
"I don't know, Eriol."  
  
"Let's say YOU have a good time too. Are you going to dump her or not?"  
  
I sank back into my seat, all my confidence from a few minutes ago gone. "I really don't know. I like her, but I just don't know if I like her so much that I'd want it to be a steady thing."  
  
"Then you better let her know that, so that if you decide you can't grow up a little and finally commit yourself to something, she won't have her heart broken."  
  
I had never seen Eriol so angry before. "What do you want me to say to her?"  
  
"Just tell her the truth, Syaoran, tell her that you'll see how it goes, but that you might not be ready for a steady relationship."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"And if you don't tell her, and you break her heart after 2 dates, I'll ring your neck. She doesn't deserve to be treated like another play toy." He snorted. "Hell, half of your former dates didn't deserve to be dropped like they were."  
  
I sat as still as could be, just in case sudden movement would set off his temper. "I'll tell her."  
  
"Good. Normally, I wouldn't say anything because I don't know the girls you date, and I figure it's their business. But Sakura is someone that I know, and besides the fact that she'd probably kick your ass, Meiling certainly won't have you in her good graces anymore, and neither will I."  
  
I nodded and Eriol left, right as Sakura walked in panting. "I'm sorry I'm late, I had to stay and clean up some food that Meiling and me threw at Yamazaki."  
  
"It's fine."  
  
She looked at me and frowned a bit. "Hey, are you okay? You look really pale."  
  
I shook my head nervously. "No, I'm fine."  
  
She shrugged. "If you say so. Well, where's the work for today?"  
  
"Well, I need you to drop these off with Karina, if you don't mind."  
  
She smiled brightly as I handed her 5 pages that were paper-clipped together. 'She has a pretty smile.'  
  
"No problem."  
  
With that, she practically ran out of the room to go find Karina, then came back a few seconds later blushing. "And, uh, where do I find her?"  
  
I laughed heartily and shook my head. "She's on the 7th floor, at the 2nd desk you see on your right."  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
As she bounded out again, I sighed, then jumped when a voice came over the intercom. "Sir, you have a phone call."  
  
It was just Naoko. "Who is it?"  
  
"Your mother, sir. Can I put her through?"  
  
I smacked my forehead and groaned. 'Great....'  
  
"Should I take that as a 'no'?"  
  
"Oh, no, put her through, of course."  
  
There were a few clicking sounds and then a voice as serene and sharp as it could be came through. "Hello, Syaoran."  
  
"H-hello, mother."  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"I'm......alright. How are you?"  
  
"Wonderful." She paused for a few seconds, then spoke again. "It's been about a month now, Syaoran."  
  
I blinked. Why was she telling me this? "Yeah, since you last called, I guess it has been."  
  
"How's your search going?" (A/n – Refer to chapter 1 if you don't remember this)  
  
"Search?"  
  
"For a fiancé?"  
  
"Oh, it's going fine. I actually have a date with a girl next Friday that seems like a good prospect."  
  
"Well, that's good. Tell me about her."  
  
"Her name is Sakura Kinomoto, she's 18-"  
  
"18? That seems a bit young, Syaoran....."  
  
"Well, yes, but she's very mature for her age." I gulped. 'Kind of.......'  
  
"Hmm.....well, I suppose if you really like each other....."  
  
"She's funny, she's bright, she's............unique."  
  
"Well, she sounds nice. How did you meet her?"  
  
"She's my new secretary, but I didn't technically hire her."  
  
"Then how on earth did she come to work for you?"  
  
"Well, she's got to have a job so that the law can keep an eye on her."  
  
"Syaoran, dear, why does the law need to keep an eye on her, exactly?"  
  
"Because she's got a court case going on, and they haven't had a trial yet."  
  
"Right. I don't know if I'm crazy about this one, Syaoran."  
  
"She's been warding off all my attempts to get a date for weeks now, and she finally said yes yesterday."  
  
"Then again, she may be able to keep you on your toes."  
  
I snorted. 'You got that right......' "Yeah."  
  
"So you really like this one?"  
  
I paused for a moment, then smiled to myself. "Yeah...I do."  
  
-Sakura-#$Normal P.O.V.#$  
  
Sakura walked to the elevator and stepped in, but heard a yell from outside. "Wait! Hold the elevator!"  
  
She quickly pressed the 'Open Door' button and waited until the person was inside, then smiled. "Hey, Sato."  
  
He grinned at her boyishly. "Hey, Sakura. How's it going?"  
  
"Pretty good. I'm running down some papers to Karina, so I expect that means that I'm allowed to have some chat time before I get back to work."  
  
"Well, we're going to the same floor then. I gotta drop some things off with Watanabe."  
  
"Ah."  
  
He leaned in a little closer and whispered secretively. "There's a rumor from Nakuru-san that there's something going on between those 2."  
  
Sakura blinked in surprise. "Is there really?!"  
  
"That's what I've heard, but I don't know if it's true or not."  
  
She grinned. "I think we should attempt a match-making."  
  
He raised an eyebrow at her. "Do you think so?"  
  
"Yeah. They'd make a nice couple."  
  
"What do you propose?"  
  
"Well, we'd have to get them on a date, of course...but how?"  
  
"We could invite them to go with us on Friday, if you want, that is."  
  
"Would that really be okay with you?"  
  
He shrugged. "Sure. Who knows, it might be better to bring a group along, even if it's just for the match-making."  
  
She smiled. "Thanks, I think you'll make a great partner in crime."  
  
The elevator dinged as it reached the 7th floor and the doors opened. Sakura and Sato stepped out of the elevator and leaned in to whisper again.  
  
"Okay, Sato, you ask Watanabe, and I'll ask Karina, then we'll meet back up in 15 minutes and see how it went."  
  
"Got it."  
  
Then they split up and Sakura walked over towards Karina's desk. "Hey!"  
  
Karina grinned. "Skipping out on your work duties, Sakura?"  
  
"Not quite. Here, papers from the boss-man."  
  
She snorted. "Lovely nickname."  
  
"Isn't it fabulous?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Sakura paused, picking her words carefully. "Karina, is there anything going on between you and Watanabe, by any chance?"  
  
She blushed brightly and shook her head. "No......"  
  
"I get the feeling that there's a little more to it."  
  
"Well, I guess I wouldn't mind, but there's not."  
  
"Well, me and Sato are going on a date this Friday, and we were hop-"  
  
"You and Sato?"  
  
"Yeah. Why?"  
  
"Just wondering. I always thought Syaoran would rip off the head of anyone who tried to date you before he did."  
  
Sakura grinned. "Well, I'm going on a date with him too."  
  
"My, my, somebody works fast around here."  
  
"Well, I'm just 'exploring my options'."  
  
"Well, good for you."  
  
"So, anyway, we're going on a date this Friday and I was wondering if perhaps you and Watanabe would go with us? It'd be nice to have a big group, ya know, for good conversation!"  
  
"Well, I guess I could. What about him?"  
  
"Uh...........I'm sure he'd be thrilled!"  
  
"You have no idea, do you?"  
  
"No. Sato's talking to him right now."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Sakura felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to face Sato, who whispered "He'll go.", then nodded at Karina and left.  
  
Sakura turned back to her and grinned. "He'll go!"  
  
"Well, I guess I'll go too. What time?"  
  
"6ish. We haven't really decided what to do yet, but I'll get back to you on that."  
  
Karina sighed in defeat. "Alright."  
  
"Well, I'll see ya later, okay?"  
  
"Okay. See ya!"  
  
Sakura grinned and rushed to the elevator, where Sato was holding it open for her. "Thanks, Sato."  
  
"No problem. Did she say yes?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Good, cause I told Watanabe that she did."  
  
Sakura burst out laughing. "Aren't we tricky?"  
  
"Oh, yes."  
  
"Hey, where are we going, exactly?"  
  
"To the 10th floor?"  
  
"No, on our date."  
  
"Oh. I was gonna ask you about that. Where do you want to go?"  
  
Sakura smiled. 'What a gentleman.' "Well, I was thinking a nice dinner."  
  
"Sounds good to me. Anywhere in particular that you want to go?"  
  
She wrinkled her nose in thought, then jumped when the elevator dinged, indicating that they were at the 10th floor again, and they stepped out, then walked over to Sato's desk.  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Well, where do you want to meet?"  
  
"How about somewhere that's near a lot of restaurants so that we can check out our options?"  
  
"Good idea. How about near the mall? There's tons of restaurants around there."  
  
"Shall we meet at the front entrance?"  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
-Syaoran-  
  
Syaoran checked the clock and tapped a pen on the desk. "Sakura, it does not take 20 minutes to deliver some papers 3 floors down."  
  
After waiting a few minutes, he pressed the intercom. "Yanagisawa?"  
  
"Yes, sir?"  
  
"Connect me to Karina's desk, please."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
There were a few clicks and Karina's voice came in over the speaker. "Yes, sir?"  
  
"Is Sakura still down there?"  
  
"No, she left with Sato just a few minutes ago."  
  
"Sato?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
He let go of the intercom button and groaned. "Not that guy again. He's hitting on my woman!"  
  
Suddenly, Syaoran stood up and walked out of the office. He marched towards Sato's desk and glared at the sight of Sakura and Sato chatting happily.  
  
"Sakura!" he barked.  
  
She jumped and turned to face him. "What?!"  
  
"You need to get back to work." He said, grinding his teeth.  
  
She sighed and smiled at Sato. "I'll see you later, okay?"  
  
"Bye, Sakura."  
  
She turned and followed Syaoran back to his office. "Ok, what work do you need me to do?"  
  
Syaoran stiffened and looked around nervously. He'd forgotten that little detail when he'd called her back. "Um......."  
  
"You don't have anything, do you? You just wanted to pull me away from Sato!"  
  
"That's not true. I need you to...calculate some new costs for our budget."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
He handed her a clipboard with numbers and dollar signs. "Yeah, here ya go!"  
  
"Um...this is the company budget plan?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Since when does that include 'Videos from Blockbuster'?"  
  
"What?!" Syaoran snatched the clipboard out of her hands and scanned it. "What is this?"  
  
Suddenly, Nakuru's head popped in the door. "Hi guys, Eriol said he accidentally gave you my monthly budget calculations?"  
  
The other 2 stared at the paper in Syaoran's hands. "Does it have 'Videos from Blockbuster' on it?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Here ya go."  
  
"Oh, fabulous. Here, Eriol said to give you the Company's budget costs in exchange."  
  
Sakura took them and smiled at Nakuru, who returned the smile with one of her own that beamed with her hyper energy. "Later!"  
  
The remaining 2 looked at each other for a few seconds, then burst out laughing. "Well, that would explain a lot."  
  
"Yeah. I guess you really DID have work for me to do after all."  
  
"Of course I did."  
  
She smirked. "Fine, I'll believe you this time, but you lucked out. Next time, I'll be able to prove that your jealousy got the best of you and you had to drag me away from Sato to calm your rage."  
  
"Think what you want, but it's not true."  
  
She sighed fakely. "What's a girl to do?"  
  
Syaoran raised his eyebrows suggestively. "Well-"  
  
She cut him off with a sharp glare. "Syaoran!"  
  
"Fine, fine. I was just kidding!"  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes at him in exasperation. "Whatever."  
  
"You can go over the budget with Nakuru's if you want, since there's not much to do today."  
  
"Yay! See ya later!" She ran out quickly, then popped her head back in the door. "I hope you brought a change of clothes."  
  
"I brought jeans and a t-shirt, and a helmet, just cause I never know what you're coming up with next."  
  
"Well, you won't need a helmet unless you say something stupid again."  
  
"Goody. What are we doing anyway?"  
  
"You'll see..." she said secretively, winking at him, then closing the door as she bounced off to go see Nakuru.  
  
Once she left, he leaned back in his chair and sighed deeply. He knew he'd have to talk to her sooner or later, might as well be today. But it would make the whole thing so awkward..............  
  
He groaned. 'I like her, but being tied down to anyone just seems hopeless to me. But, if I had to choose a girl to be stuck with...'  
  
So, upon that thought, he decided that it would be in his best interests to tell her. Besides, he was a wee bit afraid that Eriol would kick his ass out of the 10th floor window if he didn't.  
  
-Sakura- #$Sakura P.O.V.#$  
  
I went about halfway towards the elevator when I stopped, realizing that I had no clue as to where Nakuru would be, so I went over and knocked on Eriol's door. "Come in!"  
  
I looked in and smiled. "Hey, Eriol. Do you happen to know where Nakuru is?"  
  
He grinned. "Did you want to ask her about her blockbuster videos?"  
  
I quirked an eyebrow. "Should I?"  
  
He shrugged. "I didn't dare. I'm not sure I want to know the answer."  
  
"Me neither. Actually, Boss-man said I could go over the company budget with her if I wanted to."  
  
"But him and me already went over it."  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Yeah. Let me see it for a sec."  
  
I handed it to him and watched as he scanned in quickly. "I think he just means to add it all up."  
  
I groaned. "But he knows that I suck at math!"  
  
"Well, fortunately for you, Nakuru loves math."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know. She's a strange girl."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
Eriol handed back the papers and smiled. "I'm sure she'd love to help you. She's probably lazing off at her computer and playing video games again."  
  
"There are video games on the computers?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow at me. "It's a company secret, so it's not to leave this room."  
  
"Oh, of course. I'll never tell your terrible, evil secret."  
  
So, I left the room, paused, then walked back in again. "Um, do you know where Nakuru is?"  
  
"3rd desk on the right if you walk straight from this office."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
I marched out and went to Nakuru's desk, where there was a small group gathered behind her staring at something on the computer screen and she was typing furiously. "Haha, take that!"  
  
I walked behind the group and peeked over their heads to see what was going on. As Eriol predicted, she was playing a video game that apparently involved blasting away little spaceships with missiles.  
  
The game suddenly stopped and a loud electronic voice came through the speakers that said "High score!"  
  
Nakuru whooped and started doing what looked like a deranged happy dance while sitting in her chair as her co-workers clapped.  
  
"So, this is what you really do all day."  
  
"Oh, hey, Sakura! Didja hear, I just got another high score on the game!"  
  
"Can I play?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
I sat down at her chair and waited while she showed me how to work it, then pressed play on the options menu on the screen. After shooting easy stuff in the first few levels, I was hooked, and apparently so were all the staring workers behind me.  
  
I let out a loud "Yeah!" as I shot down 10 ships in a row and heard some claps behind me and a "You TELL those spaceships, Sakura!" from Nakuru.  
  
I laughed and kept on playing until I finally got shot down by a warship that would've gotten me 50 points, but just as I was about to get up, I heard the electronic voice say "High score!" again.  
  
I grinned and stuck my tongue out at Nakuru. "Ha! Beat that, Akizuki!"  
  
"Oh, you're on, Kinomoto."  
  
We battled for the title of 'Supreme Game Champion of the Whole Building' for another half hour, bringing in more and more workers to stare mindlessly at the screen.  
  
It was my turn again and Nakuru had just beat the last high score I had by 50 points, and I was about to kick her ass and beat her by a thousand points, but there was a sudden hush and a shadow fell across the keyboard.  
  
I looked up to meet the questioning eyes of none other than Syaoran. "Uh, hi?"  
  
"Done with that budget yet?"  
  
"Um, we're working on it?"  
  
His face went flat and he shook his head. "Uh-huh. I suppose you must be very talented to multi-task between working on the budget and playing 'Alien Wars 3000'."  
  
"How do you know the name of it?" asked Nakuru accusingly.  
  
He blushed lightly and lowered his head a bit. "Well...I might've played it once or twice."  
  
"Uh-huh. Is there actually any work for me to do?"  
  
"No, I just thought I'd tell you that you can all leave. It's past 5."  
  
"PAST 5?!"  
  
"Yes, past 5, Sakura."  
  
"Oh no! I told Meiling we'd meet her at 5!"  
  
"Meiling? Why are we meeting her?"  
  
"We just are, okay?!"  
  
He backed away slowly with a bit of a frightened look in his eyes. "Fine! I won't question your evil motives anymore!"  
  
"Thank you. You drive, I have to make a few calls." I turned around and smiled at Nakuru. "See ya tomorrow! We'll go over the budget stuff then!"  
  
"See ya tomorrow!"  
  
"I'll change and meet you out at my car, okay?" said Syaoran, who was walking towards the bathrooms.  
  
"Okay, but hurry!" I yelled at his back, even though I'm not sure he heard me because he was walking away so fast. Perhaps I scared him a bit......  
  
-In the car on the way to the mall- #$ Normal P.O.V.#$  
  
Sakura took out her cell phone and quickly dialed in a number, then placed the phone to her ear. "Hey, Mei. It's Sakura."  
  
Sakura paused. "What? Yeah, I was playing a game-"  
  
She gasped. "Not THAT kind of game! Geez, did you drown your head in the gutter?"  
  
Another pause. "Oh, you did? Sorry."  
  
"What?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"A carrot lard seedling?"  
  
"Oh, a tarot card reading! Did it tell you that you're on the road to fame and fortune?" She paused, then made an odd face. "Oh. Well, good for you and your un-conceived child."  
  
"Ok, we'll see you soon. Bye." And she finally hung up.  
  
Syaoran grinned. "Dare I ask what she said?"  
  
"Not if you value your head, you won't."  
  
"Where do I turn now?"  
  
"Left."  
  
"Where are we going exactly?"  
  
"Oh, nowhere, really."  
  
"I have a feeling that you're not telling me the whole truth."  
  
"You should be more trusting of my judgment."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Ok, now turn right."  
  
"Into the mall parking lot?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are we going to the mall, perhaps?"  
  
"You sure do catch on quick."  
  
He reluctantly pulled in, but gave her a wary glance. "What are we going to do here?"  
  
"Well, there's a great place that has lots of things in it that I thought might have a hobby for you!"  
  
"What's it called?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
"I'm sure I will......."  
  
A few minutes later, they walked into the mall to meet a very impatient Meiling. "Finally! I was about to die from boredom!"  
  
Sakura raised a skeptical eyebrow at her, and Meiling looked away. "Ok, well, not DIE exactly......." Then she smiled at her cousin. "Hey cuz! Ready to go shopping?"  
  
"Yeah, after Sakura tells me what this place is that has all this stuff in it for me to find a hobby."  
  
"Um.....it's called the mall."  
  
"What?! You tricked me!"  
  
"No, I didn't, I just told you the truth and you took it the wrong way!"  
  
"I'm not going shopping with you guys, no way. I'm not a bag carrier!"  
  
"Even for 2 lovely ladies such as ourselves?" Said Meiling dramatically, flipping her hair back.  
  
"Well, if you put it that way..........no."  
  
Sakura smiled sweetly. "Please?"  
  
He faltered a bit, but shook his head. "No!"  
  
Sakura bit her lip thoughtfully, then grinned evilly and slowly, like the Grinch. "Eve if we're going to Victoria's Secret?"  
  
That caught his interest. "Really?"  
  
She nodded, then looked over his shoulder at Meiling, who was giving her a clear 'What the hell are you doing?' look.  
  
"Yep, it'll be our last stop, though."  
  
"I suppose I could be a bag carrier this ONE time, as long as you promise to model whatever you buy at Victoria's Secret for me."  
  
Sakura grinned. "Sure!"  
  
She saw Meiling choke a bit behind him. "But for now, let's just look around some, okay?"  
  
"Meiling and me will go up ahead, okay?"  
  
"You're leaving me behind?"  
  
"You're a big boy, you can handle it." She cried, grabbing Meiling and marching into the closest store, ignoring what the store name was.  
  
Meiling looked at her with owlish eyes and blinked. "Sakura, is there a reason that you dragged me into the maternity store?"  
  
Sakura slapped her forehead. "Shit." Then she dragged a hysterically laughing Meiling behind her and went into the bookstore, leaving Syaoran outside on a bench.  
  
"Something you need to tell me, Saku?" asked Meiling, wiping tears from her eyes.  
  
"Shut up, ya perv! I've got a plan!"  
  
"I hope so. Why are you going to Victoria's Secret?"  
  
"Well, that's the whole plan, but you'll see what I mean when the time comes." She whispered mysteriously.  
  
Meiling shook her head. "Oh, boy."  
  
-2 hours later-  
  
Syaoran plopped down on a bench, looking exhausted. "Please tell me you're done."  
  
"Why? Are you tired of carrying around those 3 tiny bags?" asked Meiling jokingly, gesturing at the 3 small bags carrying earrings and 2 necklaces, and Touya's books.  
  
"No, but I'm damn tired of carrying around this gigantic teddy bear." He said, gesturing to the large teddy bear next to him on the bench.  
  
"Oh, but it's for Chiharu's birthday next month! She loves teddy bears! And if we hadn't had you to carry it, we might not have gotten it and Chiharu wouldn't be able to look forward to such a fabulous present!"  
  
"Actually, Meiling, I think that if you hadn't had me to carry it, you would've carried it around yourself, you lazy ass."  
  
She just grinned cheekily at him. "Well, don't worry, Syaoran! We just have one more stop."  
  
Suddenly, he seemed much more energetic. "Victoria's Secret?!"  
  
Sakura nodded happily. "That's right!"  
  
He eagerly followed the 2 girls to the lingerie store, where Sakura instructed him to wait outside. "But, I thought you said that you'd model it for me!"  
  
"And I will! But you have to wait here."  
  
Syaoran pouted and tapped his foot impatiently until Sakura and Meiling came back out in a fit of giggles holding a small bag.  
  
"When do I get to see it modeled?"  
  
"I'm modeling it for you right now, see." She said, sticking her hand in his face.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"It's on my hands!"  
  
"What's on your hands?"  
  
"The lotion that I bought!"  
  
Syaoran froze. "Why, you evil, cruel woman! What a dirty trick to play on poor me who's had to lug around your stupid stuff for 2 hours!"  
  
"Well, I told the truth, but again, you took it the wrong way."  
  
"Oh, the painful cruelty of a sneaky woman."  
  
Sakura laughed, then looked at Syaoran's watch and frowned. "Mei, can you give me a ride home?"  
  
"Sure, as long as I can come in for a while. My feet are killing me."  
  
"Fine with me."  
  
"Will Touya care?"  
  
"No, and it wouldn't matter if he did, because you can kick his ass any day."  
  
"Of course I can!"  
  
Syaoran watched the 2 chat and was reminded of his talk with Eriol earlier. 'Shit...I guess I'll have to tell her tomorrow.'  
  
"Hey cuz, you think you can haul all that heavy stuff out to my car?"  
  
"Yeah, fine." He grumbled.  
  
After he followed them to their car, they bid each other goodbye and went their separate ways.  
  
Syaoran went back to his house, wondering if he could work up the courage to talk to Sakura the next day, and Sakura and Meiling on their way back to Sakura's laughing about the day's events.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kalli: Well, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! I know it took a long time for me to update, but I'll TRY to have the next one up faster!  
  
Syaoran: Sure ya will...  
  
Kalli: I should just make her MARRY Sato in the next chapter.  
  
Syaoran: twitch  
  
Kalli: Heh-heh. I win!  
  
Syaoran: Bitch......  
  
Kalli: Till' next time! And please, review! Because if I get lots of reviews, I'll be much more likely to update sooner...wink, wink 


End file.
